Intoxication
by Belladonna Snow
Summary: After seris/movie. After Gaea Hitomi begins to loose her grip on reality. Thrust into an Asylum she's reuinited with a man who was her enemy. Who plans to make Gaea pay for what it did to him. D/H. Complete.
1. Bittersweet Symphony

A.n.-Hiya, this fic will, obviously, most likely end up being D/H. This will include a little of the series and a little of the movie. I hope you all enjoy and please do review. No reviews, no new chapters. :). So feed the fire, it keeps it burning :)

Disclaimer-Moi? I own Escaflowne? WOOHOO! sound of bars being clanged shut uhhh...I lied? heh heh...

Chapter One

There is always a price to pay for pretending to be something that your not.

And the piper never misses a payment, that's for damn sure.

It was a price that Kanzaki Hitomi had come all too familiar with as the years of her life dragged on. A never ceasing weight around her neck dragging her down, down, down...into a slipper slope of blue-black madness. Hitomi shut the door softly behind her, pressing her back hard against it as though she could just shut out the entire world, put a lid on all the lies and facades and be able to stare anew...

A bark of laughter escaped her lips, cynical and bitter. A part of her wanted to blame it on Gaea...on that damnable world and its Knights in shining armor, on its villains and its heroes...on the King that she could of loved...on a war that she should of never even been in the middle of.

Oh but what a lie that was. Bitter as poison it's slipped down her throat and to her belly making it roll in waves of nausea and pain. Fate had no favorites, it had only pawns and they were as indispensable as any other. Easily replaced, easily reborn for the next game that it played.

Hitomi walked slowly across her room, her legs seeming to simply collapse from her weight onto her bed as she laid there, her face buried in her blue comforter.

The truth was her spiral down had begun long before Gaea, before her dreams of the grandeur ideal that she would no longer have to be alone would cure all of her problems. That she could simply stop being and become...become _something_. But dreaming does not a reality make. Things had been going so _good_ though. Even she had fooled herself into thinking...thinking that...that it was over.

But it would never be over.

So again she had begun the vicious cycle. As Yukari drifted away into her romance with Amono-sempai and Hitomi was left as the third wheel, watching them laugh and be merry - hating herself even more for the spike of jealousy that ran like the blood in her veins strait to her heart.

Angry words dispelled the peace, false accusations thrown like a dagger through the air...shattering the illusions that Hitomi had spent a year trying to make reality. Hitomi balled her hands in fists against the submissive fabric, tears flushing down her cheeks as she fought down the agony that tore through her very being. Shoving herself up from the bed Hitomi pushed herself to her feet and turned to face her dresser and the wide mirror on the wall.

Walking slowly toward the mirror she stared at the stranger with her eyes. Dark brown hair the color of honey spilled in reckless locks over her eyes, coming down just long enough to brush the shell of her ear. Her already formless school uniform hung off her showing the weight she had lost. Hitomi forced a cheery smile at the mirror, propping her hands up on her hips and tilting her heart-shaped face upward in an innocent manner. Perfection. Innocent and sweet, hiding the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole.

Anger hot and fluid flushed within her. They didn't see her...didn't see how she felt day in and day out. Hatred blossomed in her chest and without thinking she struck the mirror as hard as she could. Pain flashed like lightening through the palm of her hand, blood thick and hot ran down her hand. It felt good. It felt real. Real.

Her legs buckled beneath her sending her to the floor. Shards of the mirror dug deep into her knees, as she crouched over holding her hand to her chest, smearing the white of her uniform crimson. Tears flowed deep and heavily from her as she fought for control. She couldn't let them see her this way...weak as always, needing someone to protect her as always. She would never let anyone see her this way, to witness the embarrassment of her break down. No - this was for her eyes alone.

Hours past as Hitomi sat there on her knees, her hand held close to her chest like a baby. Finally she raised, her uniform sticky with dried blood, her hand caked a rusty red. Licking her lips and nibbling nervously she stared at the broken mirror. Some of it still hung on by the hinges...most of it covered her dresser top and the carpeted floor.

_I'll have to clean that before Okaa-san sees_

Wasn't that it always how it went though? Break down, then clean up, smile prettily for everyone, forcing out the optimism you don't really feel then restart the cycle as soon as their gaze is averted.

How tiring. How utterly _pathetic_.

Hitomi swallowed hard, and listened through her door. Okaa-san was back from picking up her brother at last...they were in the kitchen it sounded like. Perfect timing as always. Hitomi slunk carefully from her room after donning her bathrobe over her uniform and got the vacuum from the back closet. She vacuumed up the glass carefully, after throwing the larger pieces that couldn't be in the waste basket, watching as every shard disappeared with an intensity that said she wished she could do the same to herself. Suck her away into an endless vortex so she wouldn't have to think any more...no feeling...no thoughts...freedom in ways she barely dreamed to be possible.

Swallowing hard she pulled gently, but firmly, the remaining pieces still stuck to the head board. Tugging them loose she threw them into her near by trash can...all but the last peace. The last piece she kept, turning it over in her hands with no expression. Memories flashed through her mind. How good it had felt...to feel real. To not feel as though everything...everything was just some horrible nightmare. That she wasn't just going through the motions but was really there...how the pain had just seemed to leap from her for a single moment in time...

She slipped it slowly into the pocket of her robe and walked from her room to the far bathroom. Closing the door softly behind her Hitomi turned and looked into the mirror. Her left cheek was smeared red, running in a line down her slender neck.

Shaking her head ever so slightly she let the robe fall to the floor, followed by her stained uniform. Naked she stood before the merciless glass, her gaze taking in that of her body with an expression tainted with disgusted loathing and fascination. In the two years and six months that had passed since Gaea she had changed rather little. Her body still thin, now unnaturally so, her emerald eyes slightly sunken from her constant rejection of nourishment. But even still, her body had the curves they had not when she had tumbled into a world where the sword ruled and honor lived and breathed.

Reaching behind her she pushed the lock into place. Now was not a time she wished to be disturbed. Reaching down into the floor she drew out slowly the sliver of the mirror. She looked up slowly at her naked reflection without expression. She pulled the jagged edge of the shard to her chest, running it almost lazily down her breast and under, tracing the lines of her rib cage. Without thought or means she added the slightest of pressure, the slight pain bringing both a smile and grimace.

So real...such a release from the pain she felt inside. Almost as though the key to her cage was dangling just above her finger tips in a teasing caress. She crisscrossed the blade gently over her body, watching the red just flow and drip downward with a morbid fascination.

Setting the shard down next to the sink she ran her fingers over the open wounds, bringing her already red-stained finger tips to her face. Running them down her unmarked cheek Hitomi stared hard into the mirror. Minutes past and she did nothing, merely stared at there red covered form.

Eventually, reality as it always does begin to seep in along with the panic. What would **they** do if they saw what she and done? They would be so ashamed, poking their noses into her business as though they really gave a damn and asking for explanations that she could not give. Wouldn't give, for how could they understand? They had not been there. They had not seen...what she had seen. They would never know...know what she had been through. Crazy they would call her and she'd be pushed into a padded room so drugged she couldn't even see strait. And where would that leave her? Locked away...smothered by her own memories unable to escape from the Hell of her own making.

Hitomi drew in a ragged breath, tears filling her eyes. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair, WASN'T FAIR! She...she needed this. Needed this to be alive...

Turning she turned on the shower with frantic hands, spinning the hot and cold knobs without care of what the temperature would be. Needing only to wash it away. Wash it all away. She jumped into the shower, crying out softly against the severe heat of the falling water. It beat down mercilessly against her back, like little needles worming their way into her flesh. She stood there for a moment or two, letting her body adjust before she turned to face the spray head on.

Pink swam over her toes and down the drain as the blood rinses itself away. Her self-inflected wounds sung out in pain against the waves but Hitomi didn't care. At least it was real. At least she was feeling something rather then nothing at all.

All at once it happened and her legs collapsed beneath her even as her hands reached out instinctively to the shower curtain to slow her descent. She succeeded only in ripping it slightly before she it the hard porcelain of the porcelain tub.

White filled her gaze, a blinding white that burned her more then the water had.

Laughter.

Teenage laughter echoed in her ears.

Malicious laughter...a voice she knew.

The white faded its way to red and before her she saw the pavement glistening in moonlight, the black tar of the road looking more like a lake then the road it was.

Seven men standing in the darkness, their faces incased in shadows.

Silver hair gleamed, red eyes flaming.

Wings pure and white fell around her, tinted at the ends a deep crimson.

They stuck to her arms.

Suffering. Laughter.

Reincarnation...reincarnation...reincarnation...

The word repeated over and over like a chant in her mind.

Fire...so hot...so pure and claiming its rapture.

Tokyo was in flames all around her, falling apart.

Her hands pressed against her face, her mind pounding wretchedly in pace with her own frantic heart.

Against her closed eye-lids the images persisted...

Abruptly all she could hear was the shower...and its cold spray.

Slowly she cracked open an eye, her clinched fists loosened on her short hair ever so slightly.

Tears flowed, mixed with water as she took in her surroundings without feeling. Her breath came in erratic gasps, her eyes wide with a sheen of terror and panic that belayed all she felt inside. She hadn't had a vision like that since...since Gaea. She reached up slowly, shutting off the water. Slowly she drew her legs to her chest, her lower lip trembling uncontrollably. There was no surprise to meet the fear and horror that welled up inside of her like an unstoppable flood. Why should their be? Gaea had never truly left her; it had branded both her heart and soul - claiming it as its own. But that didn't stop the anger. The anger that they were back. Back in her head...the visions of death and destruction. She wasn't on Gaea any more...she wasn't that scared little Seer any more...she wasn't a Seer at all any more...she was...she was...Hitomi.

But who was that? Who was Hitomi?

She didn't know any more.

Slowly, Hitomi stood. Her body trembled from head to toe as she grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink. She dried her body roughly, wrapping it around her. Dropping to a squat she bundled her bloodied uniform into her robe. Encasing it inside she tied the robe-tie around it and, holding it tight against her chest, she slipped slowly from the bathroom, just in time to hear her mother call up the stairs.

"'Tomi! Dinners ready! You're not still in the shower are you? That's a waste of water!"

Hitomi cringed against the door, guilt seeping through her as she huddled against the door as though she could hide from that ringing voice.

"HITOMI!"

"I - I hear you Mom, no I'm not in the shower! I'll be down in a minute!"

"Alright, but hurry! Foods going to get cold!"

Hitomi held her breathe tight inside of her until she heard her Okaa-san's footsteps as she walked away. Letting out a small sigh Hitomi felt a look of irritation stain her features as she walked quickly to her room. Shutting the door behind her she dropped her bundle into the floor, kicking it under her bed. Running her hand over her face and through her short locks Hitomi walked over to her dresser slowly. Her eyes flickered up to where her mirror once was nervously. She still didn't really have a good excuse to give about that...Oh well...she'd cross that bridge if...when she came to it.

Wiping her face hazard Hitomi opened her top drawer impatiently along with the left top drawer. Grabbing a random underwear and black blue-jeans she dressed quickly. Slipping on one of her older black bras she walked over to her closet, rustling through the shirts she eventually found an older dark brown long sleeved shirt stuffed way in the back. Pulling it out she pulled it over her head and glanced instinctively at her mirror only to shake her head as she remembered...she didn't have a mirror any more.

She'd bought the shirt a couple years ago, despite that it still slightly hung off her body. She remembered a time vaguely when it had actually fit her rather snugly.

Shaking her head slightly she fluffed her damp hair and exited her room, descending the stairs with a bounce in her step that didn't belong and a wide smile that hurt her cheeks to force. Skipping over to her younger brother she rustled his hair and kissed her mother's cold cheek.

"Mmmm, smells great Okaa-san! I'm starveing! Ah, you made my favorite! Vegetable Rice!"

"You know me; I aim to please." she responded brightly.

Giggling she sat down at her spot, engaging instantly in optimistic, cheerful chatter about school and her friends while rolling her food around on its plate and shoveling it into her mouth as though she really were starveing. Her mother smiled brightly at her, giggling with her as though she herself were one of Hitomi's school girl friends. Teasing her brother she flicked some of the steamed, vegetable rice inflicting a short food fight. Okaa-san merely laughed and with mock-severity made them stop, giggling all the while. Mrs. Kanzaki was a woman of rare beauty, the more she laughed the younger and more vibrant she appeared. Her easy-nature never failed to make a spike of envy dig deep into her heart.

The good daughter that she was, Hitomi helped her mother clean up the remains of the fight and even did the dishes for her. She put them all away, humming a tune under her breath and smiling all the while. Not once did she falter, as she put the dishes away she moved to the cabinets as though she were dancing to the tune she hummed. Hitomi was nothing if not a consummate actress.

After she was finished, Okaa-san came in and sat at the table, her eyes watching her daughter's small dance with a smile upon her full lips.

"Hitomi, you always have so much energy...you certainly didn't get that from me. Must have been your father I guess."

Hitomi shrugged," Can't help it, there's always something to do."

"'Tomi...I have a question for you."

Hitomi sat down in front of her mother, one hand going up to cup her cheek as she leaned on it. She looked at her mother with a look of open confusion, but indulgence as well.

"Why don't you read fortunes any more?"

Hitomi felt herself go cold, her body breaking out into a cold sweat as she fought to her mask in place. She could not falter, would not falter.

"Okaa-san, you've asked me this dozens of times. The answer hasn't changed. I just...didn't like predetermining someone's future. It should be a surprise, ne? What's the point if we already know it?"

"I know...but you were always so excited about it. I just...didn't understand is all. I'm not trying to be nosy, I just don't get it."

Hitomi sighed, "I know, Okaa-san...I just, didn't want to any more."

"Okay, I know how you young people are. You keep your secrets if you need to."

Hiomi laughed, standing up,"It's not a secret, Okaa-san. I just, didn't want to any more."

Okaa-san shook her head, smiling at her daughter.

"You've got such a good-head on your head, Hitomi-Chan. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I'm so blessed to have a daughter like you."

Hitomi smiled, hugging her mother close,"Eh, does that mean I need to go and do some teenage anarchary?"

Okaa-san laughed, "Oh, 'Tomi." she shook her head," I'm going to go lie down and watch some movies. Your brothers already suctioned to that new game I bought him, him and that American Resident Evil...it's just so violent!"

"He's a boy, the gores the best part."

Sighing with more drama then needed her mother gave her a quick kiss then walked away. Hitomi followed her shortly, watching her walk down the hall toward her room and her little brother's. The happy-go-lucky demeaned seemed to expire completely from her the instant the door shut to her mothers room. Closing her eyes slightly Hitomi walked up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her lightly. Her mother had given her the upstairs bedroom under the idea that teenage girls like her needed more privacy then she herself and boys.

Hitomi lay down on her bed, her arms wrapping around her small frame.

All at once she felt the barriers crash down, leaving her bare. She was so tired. Every day it chipped off another piece of her very soul to pretend this way, to move through the steps of this dance as though she herself wasn't dieing inside with every word said, every gesture, and every smile she had to fake. Where was the meaning, where was the girl...the girl that...that...

Hitomi shut her eyes tight, trying to swallow back the animal howl that rose inside of her chest. A howl of pain, a howl of desolation that was gliding through the cavern of her soul to her mortal spring, filling the chalice and drinking deep her mortal essence as though cheap wine rather then the most precious and unique in all the world. The Reaper came in the shadows, hiding behind the guise of friendship before appearing to shackle you to him for eternity. That was fate. That was life. There were no trembling prayers to escape her lips, no whisper of salvation. There was only her and the weakness that fought for control with her day in and day out, the mask becoming heavier and heavier with every wear...threatening to fall away at the slightest provocation. Wretched irony.

Her stomach rolled rebelliously at the food she had forced down into it when the Other Hitomi had been in control. Bile rose in her throat and in a second she was out of her room and on her knees before the porcelain God to make an offering. Vomit stung like pure acid as she threw up the entire meal. Tears wet her eyes as she rested her head against the side of the toilet bowel, absently flushing away the evidence. She rose slowly, her legs shaking beneath her.

Just another evening as the fake Kanzaki Hitomi.

Just another day that had passed her by without reason or care.

Just another payment to that god damn piper.

Hitomi leaned over the edge of the railing, staring down below at the ever flow of the traffic below and the people that marched like ants, doomed to follow their own trails of life in all its perks and dismays.

The wind rustled through her air as Hitomi dropped to her hunches, her arms hanging languidly above her, finger tips pointed upward. Squatting comfortably Hitomi let her gaze go upward to the clear blue sky. She could just barely see the pale crescent of the moon and behind it the arms of Gaea. Gaea, ever watching, never moving as it hide from all but those who knew where to look. Only those like Hitomi...the gift of sight. Or curse would be a better term mayhap.

Hitomi shook her head slightly from side to side, her bangs brushing the warm metal of the railing. She'd seen Yukari through the halls, and Hitomi nearly fell to be trampled her haste to turn and run away. Away from those eyes. Away from the feeling that spilled from them.

Even if she gave to them the truth, bared it all it still would not be enough. She belonged to her pain, she belonged to the memories she could not escape from, to the sorrow that enveloped her like a cocoon. Hitomi let out a bark of laughter. She had failed them all, hadn't she? Allen Shezar, Van Fanel...what would they say if they saw her now on her knees? Saw what she had done...Hitomi shut her eyes tight, her throat constricting. No...No one would ever know of that. She would die before she'd let anyone know. No, that was truth for her and her alone. .No one would ever know...never.

Hitomi rose slowly, descending down the stairs and walking through the bare hallways. In was lunch at the moment. She had a little over a half hour until she was to return to the monotonous classes that seemed to eat up more and more of her time. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't as though she had all that much to spend her time on lately any way.

Hitomi walked out into the school court yard, careful to avoid the large, various cliques of giggling girls, too cool boys, and the other varieties that were littered at different positions. Each at a different scope in the complex hierarchy that was High School. Walking over to one of the larger trees where, miraculously, no one was near by Hitomi sat down, leaning heavily against the bark. Soothing, rough yet so very solid. A sense of peace fell over her.

All at once it was ripped away and Hitomi felt her body tense up, her breath suddenly short and her flesh as cold as ice.

Her vision flew through her mind, cutting and clear.

"Itai!"Hitomi gasped out, bundling over ever so slightly.

Carefully, she forced herself to stand, her eyes searching through the dozens of students and peers that were laughing all around her and talking excitedly about one thing and another. Hitomi backed away a step. They didn't feel it. They couldn't feel...**it**...around them. The dark, cold presence that had seeped into her and currently was squeezing the very life out of her heart. They didn't even sense a flicker of a change.

And then, all at once, the tumblers fell into place.

All at the sight of short, silver colored hair reflecting in the sunlight. As though unconsciously, all males in his path and by it took a step backward, women instantly hushing ever so slightly as their gazes locked upon him. Power all but oozed from every arrogant step, pride in the strait shoulders and level chin, features that were nearly angelic in their beauty but for the eyes. Red as blood, as fire and magnetic in their hold. Power reeked from the teenager. He walked as though the earth were made for him and him alone, as though everything around him already was his and had no other reason to think otherwise. The vibe that if you stood in the way of what he desired he wouldn't bat an eye to spill blood for it...your blood.

Albatou Dilandau.

Captain of the Elite Ryuugekitai. Soldier extrodinar, Zaibocks finest. Nothing less, and so much more.

A man she thought was dead.

A man from **Gaea.**

Him. It was him.

_Impossible...he can't...Oh Kami-sama...he can't...I saw HIM! I saw HER! Dilandau's...he's...why! WHY!_

Questions, disbelief filled the young Seer's mind as Hitomi balked the urge to back away. He couldn't be here...he couldn't be...it just wasn't...plausible. Slowly, the panic receded and Hitomi took in more of the situation. Dilandau walked alone, his eyes surveying the crowd with an expression of dull anger crossed with amusement.

Hitomi chewed nervously on her lip until she tasted copper. But he wasn't dressed in the garb of Gaea, no, he was dressed...like a student...sort of anyway. Dilandau was wearing the button up top uniform but it was undone to show the black wife beater beneath, his pants weren't school issue either. Black leather with boots. Not school issue at all...But Hitomi couldn't imagine one of the teachers of even the principal being brave enough to say such a thing to him.

His eyes looked onto hers, they narrowed ever so slightly, and Hitomi watched as he changed his direction to instead come toward hers. The fear was nearly choking her now. Dilandau Albatou was coming at her...swordless maybe, but her imagination was filling in those blanks very easily. Even disarmed, Hitomi had no doubt whatsoever that he could...would even...kill her. She was still 'that bitch from the Mystic Moon', was she not?

Hitomi's fingers cut into the palms of her hands painfully. Her instincts all but screaming at her to run.

"Di...Dilandau." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

And those eyes, those eyes like the flames of hell itself, all but blazed at that name.

Though from that distance he shouldn't, couldn't, have heard.

_FUCKING RUN!_

That look broke the paralysis that had swept over her and without a thought she had whirled around and taken off in a dead run. She didn't know if he was following or not, she didn't care. She had to escape...escape those eyes, escape him and whatever revenge may of been going through his mind. Panic was welling inside of her as she took turn after turn, trying to lose him, if he was behind her. She was too scared to look, too scared to see the demon himself closeting in upon her. Hitomi had not been an All Star Track Member, even when she had been on the team a year and a half ago...but she could still run like the wind.

Cutting through the track field Hitomi all but flew into the backdoor of the building, rushing through the hallways and up the multitude of stairs until and running into the door marked 'no students allowed'. She followed the stair case, up, up, and up and out the door onto the roof she'd been only moments ago previously. Her place...the safest place in the world to her. No one, save Yukari, had ever found her up here...Hitomi backed away, watching the door with wide eyes lined with tears bred of fear and disbelief.

Dilandau Albatou was here...

Here in her world...

He had assimilated, obviously, but he was here...

Hitomi's mind flashed back to her vision and understanding dawned through her. Seven men? An albino individual? Malicious laughter...it was him. And how foolish she felt for not realizing it sooner...for not seeing more into her vision...for not thinking...for letting herself be so blind...

"Most people when they run away don't back themselves into a corner."

The cold voice, laced like poison in vino, cut through her like a blade. Hitomi's eyes snapped open and locked upon him, standing in front of her only escape...the door.

So he had followed...and here she was...with no where left to run, no where to hide, vulnerable in every sense of the word.

"Dilandau." she said softly.

Dilandau scowled, his teeth barring," How do you know that name?"

Hitomi swallowed hard, her arms wrapping around her mid-section.

"N-nani?"

He took a step toward her and before she could so much as cry out, his hands were on her wrists, pulling her close, his face so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I asked you a question. How. Do. You. Know. That. Name!"

"I don't understand. That's your name! Dilandau Albatou, Ryuugekitai Captain! Zaibock..."Hitomi blinked," You...you don't know do you? You don't...remember me?"

Dilandau snarled, pushing her away sharply sending Hitomi stumbling back against the railing.

"I know your face, but I've never meet you before. No one but me knows that name...Zaibock...what is it? You know, don't you?"

_Reincarnation...my vision...could he be...Dilandau's...reincarnation into this world...like how Amono-sempai resembles Allen-san...could he be...Kami-sama...But..._

"Your not...your not him, are you? You're not..."understanding dawned in Hitomi Your not...him at all are you? Your not...You're not him..."

"What in the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck is he? And for that matter who the fuck are you!"

Hitomi tried to take a step backward, only to feel her back press more against the railing. No where to go, no where to run and no King to protect nor Knight. She was on her own. Some how that thought brought comfort. No one to die for her, only her own life on the line.

"You're better off not knowing. If you knew, you'd just be like me." Hitomi said softly, swallowing her fear and walking towards him, "Forget about it. Forget about Gaea, Zaibock...don't bother with it. It'll bring you nothing but pain." She pleaded, her eyes eager with apprehension.

"That is not your choice to make, Girl."

Hitomi smiled softly, "No, if it was I wouldn't remember either."

"I won't ask you again. Tell me."

There was a threat in those words, one that would have made the Other Hitomi tremble with fear. But not this Hitomi. Not the one who had her own demons to contest with. Demons that slaughtered her on the inside, for those are the wounds that never heal. Wounds that lay gaping and open, but for her eyes and her eyes alone.

"I can't."

Dilandau grabbed her roughly, pulling her to him. His fingers were hard as bone against her flesh, the pain enough to make her bite the inside of her mouth. Hitomi held back the pain and instead laughed. A laugh that glowed with insanity and red hot embers of vengeance. He shook her hard, enough to make her bones rattle. A look of loathing crossing his features, even as the satisfaction settled at the sight of crimson dribbling down her lips. She'd bitten her tongue. The blood seemed to excite him.

"Do you want to know so badly? What does it matter, you are here. Gaea is beyond your reach, and mine. Be thankful of that." Hitomi whispered, her hand rising to whip the blood from her mouth.

"What is Gaea?"

Hitomi's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. What did she expect? Him to heed her warnings? That was not the Dilandau she remembered. He would not stop until he got what he wanted. He would do whatever it took to extract the information from her...why bother? Why keep hiding it, when one way or another he was going to know. How broken her body was by that time was completely up to her.

"I'll tell you...but not here, and not now. Meet me tonight at 10 in the track field and I'll tell you. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"And what assurances to me have you that you just won't show up? That you just won't fucking disappear?"

Hitomi laughed slightly, ignoring the throb of her tongue.

"You would find me, even if I were stupid enough not to show. You'd hunt me down."

He smirked at her, "I would. I will."

He released her, and instantly Hitomi's hands went to her upper arms, massaging them gently. His touch would leave bruises, already she could feel them forming beneath the skin. No, she would show. She didn't have a choice really. And besides...it was someone from Gaea...and not just anyone, someone from the other side. Someone as much of an outcast as she herself had become. Though they had fought on opposite sides of the war, Hitomi felt a sudden kinship with the once lord.

Hitomi turned and walked away.

The silver-haired teenager once known as Dilandau-sama himself let her go, all the while she could feel the heat of his hellish gaze boring into her.

The confidence that had swum in her veins that after noon had long sense abandoned one Kanzaki Hitomi leaving her feeling a naked vulnerability. This was insane, it had to be. Here she was, walking to what very well could be her death. All at the hands of a white haired sociopath.

Good. Bring it on, as they say.

As vulnerable as she felt, Hitomi couldn't help but feel a rush of elation. It was the same feeling she'd felt as she'd pressed that sliver of glass against her body and let the fluid just flow down her. That was bliss. A bliss that she partook readily, eagerly even. A bliss she would share with no one.

She sat down on the bleachers and waited.

Time chimed by, and Hitomi checked her watch very few seconds.

9:58.

Strange. She'd some how thought that he would be here long before she herself was. Something to do with that militant persona of one Dilandau Albatou. Home field advantage and all that. Perhaps she'd over estimated just how much sway his counterpart's feelings and reactions would hold.

After all, if her theory was correct she wasn't dealing with Dilandau Albatou but rather, an incarnation of him. Time flowed differently on Gaea then it did here, on Earth. Perhaps there hundreds of years had passed. Perhaps that is why, she could no longer feel Van's presence in her mind. She'd thought it was only her own spiral downward into depression, of loss that had shredded the bond that once carried their thoughts and emotions through time and space. But maybe, just maybe, it was because the other person to that bond had long sense...died.

Hitomi let out a trembling breath, feeling tears sting her eyes. A vision of a raven-haired youth with rash burgundy eyes flashing before her. Van, the arrogant King with the weight of his Kingdom upon his shoulders just as he barely entered man-hood himself. Van that fought for his people, for her and for the peace of Gaea itself. Sweet, ignorant Van. She had loved him in a way, that world...that world of Gaea had brought out the Other Hitomi more blatantly, and for a brief moment in time she and the other had merged and become one. She had thought everything changed while she was there. That she had, in a sense, grown up and shed behind her the darkness that had always nipped at her heels.

Gaea had only been a crutch though. And without it, she had slipped back down. Down into the blue-black haze, into a darkness that she herself could not escape from. It is the weakness inside of us all that we either had triumph or crumple beneath like a butterfly crunched in a fist. Hitomi had chosen to surrender rather then struggle as she had with Yukari and Amono-sempai. When even Yukari had abandoned her to travel with Amono for his schooling...Hitomi had drawn away. And without the presence of Yukari...Kagome, Sakura, Rei...all her so-called friends had vanished and when not even Van would reach out to her...Hitomi knew that she would always be alone. Alone forever, because if those she had trusted so deeply could drop her like a rock, why bother to hope or draw close to another? The result would, as always, be the same.

Shaking her head slightly, Hitomi glanced down at her watch.

10:08.

Still no sign of the silver haired youth. Hitomi stood, making her way to the middle of the red-dusted track.

_He's not coming._

The thought sent a red-alert of panic shooting through her. If he was not here by now, he wasn't coming. Of that Hitomi was certain. But why? She had seen the questions that burned like a brand in his mind. Nothing could of prevented him from coming. Nothing at all, because if you stand in Dilandau's way, it was your funeral litterly. So, why? Why was he not here, when he was so sure that it was she that held the answers he had been searching for.

_"What in the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck is he? And for that matter who the fuck are you!"_

His voice echoed in her mind, the conviction as strong now as it were hours before.

He wanted to know...and yet he was not here. Hitomi glanced at her wrist-watch.

10:15.

Hitomi's hands interlaced with her hair, fisting nervously around the strands. Where was he? Where was Dilandau's Reincarnation?

Hitomi waited until the stroke of midnight.

The once silver-haired warrior...never appeared.

Weeks turned into months and still Kanzaki Hitomi never even heard a whisper of Dilandau's reincarnation. If nothing less, Hitomi had come to believe that she had imagined the entire affair. After all, no one else knew anything about him. No one else had even seen him the day he had chased her. They had only seen her, running as though she were mad.

That was the whisper about her nowadays any way. That crazy, drug addict fortune teller. The one who used to say she knew the future, once track star and blah blah blah. Hitomi didn't really care to be honest. They could believe what they wanted. Just as long as they left her alone...it didn't matter.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The sun was high in the sky as Hitomi walked home, heat seemed to rise in waves from the concrete ground and Hitomi was thankful for the long-sleeved uniform she wore. A ready excuse for just why she choose to wear what would be termed as 'wrong' for summer weather such as this.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself, ignoring the sting of fresh wounds across her arms as she did so. Over three months had passed since her encounter with the once Ryuugekitai Lord. And still she could not get him out of her mind. Over and over she replayed the scene, still unable to understand. It had been so real...

_It was real. He was there...I _talked_ to him...there's no way I imagined it._

Or at least...that's what she kept telling herself.

Honestly though...that little line just kept getting older and older...ready to kick the bucket any day now.

Shaking her head slightly Hitomi rushed her pace. It wasn't exactly that she was wanting to be home, rather there was any other place she'd rather be. But at least there she could lock herself in her room...and ignore everything and everyone. Hitomi knew her mother was long sense getting exasperated with her, going to the point of even being angry. Because Hitomi had stopped playing. She'd stopped pretending to be that girl she'd let wither and die so very long ago.

Hitomi was tired of pretending, tired of the cost that it demanded from her. So she'd sought...alternative methods to try and keep her in the game, only to fall farther and farther behind in it. Until finally...she just didn't care any more. Didn't care what her mother thought or any one else.

Hitomi reached into her coat pocket, absently fingering the small plastic pack with what looked to be white dust inside. Her only way to stay sane in this world where everything seemed to spiraling out of her control. And at least when she got the rush from the coke, or got high from weed she could let go of herself, of her pain, of her memories...

Entering her house, Hitomi climbed quickly up the stairs and into her room. Shutting the door softly behind her she listened carefully. Good. Her mother was off picking up her brother from school. Once again she'd beat her home, and thus avoided all her penetrating, nosy questions.

'Hitomi, why do you always wear black any more?'

'Hitomi, are you sleeping okay?'

'Hitomi, what the hell is the matter with you lately?'

'Hitomi I got another letter from the school!'

Blah, blah, blah, blah...

Just more background noise, more things she couldn't bring herself to care about any more.

Hitomi stripped from her uniform and pulled on a pair of black pants but didn't bother with a shirt. She sat down at her dresser, staring vacantly into the new mirror her mother had gotten. It was older, smaller and hung from the wall rather then being connected to the dresser itself. Hitomi couldn't even recall what dumb lie she'd told about the last one. All that mattered was that her mother had bought it, not the story.

As she always did Hitomi stared into the mirror at herself. Scars crisscrossed her upper and lower arms along with her torso below and slightly above the breast. New wounds lined the old ones, glaring and red with their hateful gaze.

She didn't care. At least then she was alive. Better to feel **something** then nothing at all.

Reaching over Hitomi grabbed the outer part of her uniform from the floor, her hands digging hungrily into the inside pocket until she found what she had wanted. She'd had to steal carefully from her mother's purse and horde all her lunch money all week just for this little bag...but it was worth it. Well worth it. This was more then she'd ever been able to get before...this was the good shit.

Carefully, Hitomi emptied part of it onto the desk part of her dresser and with a razor blade she stowed in her jewelry box, she carefully cut them into 3 lines. Grabbing a clear straw from the same jewelry box Hitomi snorted one line...then the next...then the next. Then repeated the process.

Hitomi fell back in her chair, lights dancing in her eyes. A feeling of euphoria stole over her, and Hitomi at once felt relaxed...at peace, as though she knew every answer in the universe. She hadn't felt this good in a long time...so wonderful and perfect. Like she could do anything, because she was everything.

Hitomi laughed suddenly, the sound clear like a tinkering bell as she shrugged out of her chair. She stumbled a bit to her feet, falling onto her bed. It was as though she could feel every thread in the bed. It was great...Hitomi giggled again, her breath coming faster and faster.

Then all at once, her happiness diapered.

Fear, cold hot fear shot through her body because there **he** was. Dressed in his traditional red armor, silver hair falling over his garnet eyes with a seductive grace.

A sword was in his hands, it loomed above her.

"Mystic Moon Bitch..."he said, his voice guttural and low, and filled with such hate.

Hitomi watched his sword come down again and again at her.

Hitomi tried to scream but couldn't, her voice stubbornly caught in the middle of her throat. His sword loomed above her, just below her right eye. He cut down lightly, a shallow cut down her cheek to mirror the own damage that she had aided Van into causing to his own face. The pain that she had given him, daring to mar a face as perfect as an angel's.

She could feel the cold slice of the metal bite into her skin, it was not the poetic pleasure that she felt when her own hands traced over old and made new stripes over her flesh.

No, this was different. Because it was him...**Him** of all people.

There was a sort of sadistic pleasure to feeling his sword cut into her flesh...but a panic as well. A panic because if he was here then Van, Allen, all of them had to be here as well. Watching her, laughing at her weakness.

His sword loomed above her suddenly and came down in sickening thwack and when she looked up it was not her Angel of Death Dilandau Albatou...it was Van Fanel. Van who was twisted his sword, his eyes wide with a lust to see her bleed and bleed and bleed.

Hitomi found her voice suddenly.

And screamed as loud as she could, but in her ears it was muffled...almost as though it wasn't there at all. No one to hear her...they'd come when it was time to identify the body, but of course. But not before.

Hitomi's mind seemed to crash in out itself, distantly she could hear her own final cry before she dove down...down into the blue black that always seemed to welcome her with open arms.

End Chapter

A.n.-Well, what do you think? Do you want more?


	2. Addiction

A.n.-Well, thankyou very much to everyone who reviewed and wanted more. As you wish, I hope you enjoy it:).

Chapter Two

Pastels and blinding white.

The only two things that Hitomi had been able to really make out sense she had arrived...in this place. But that was probably because all she had done was stare blankly at it. She had come back, risen up from the empty sea of black she had drifted in timelessly. Risen up as though she had died and been forcibly resurrected that was. She'd of been happy to of dwelled forever in that blue-black ocean of forgetfulness...

They should not have brought of brought her back, played as though they themselves were Kami's. She had played her role in Fate's Game and held no desire to do it again. She would not play...and they could not make her. She deserved her peace, didn't she? If nothing else, couldn't she have that? After everything that had happened...how had so little changed? And what had, wasn't of as much importance as she would have thought that it'd be. She'd thought that when this happened she'd be completely lost, that she would sooner kill herself then allow herself captive in such a manner. Degrading as the situation was...Hitomi didn't couldn't bring herself to care all that much.

Her mother had signed all the right papers and Hitomi was now a property of them. Not of herself, not of any one or anything. Her ass was there's, so to speak. And in the days...weeks perhaps would be a better description; she had not heard even a whisper of her mother. Hitomi wasn't surprised. It didn't exactly fit in with her idea that Hitomi was going to come out of this 'phase' intact when she finds said teenager bleeding on her bed with more then older marks on her to tell that she had done it to herself. Not to mention all the cocaine running through her system and the evidence of it on her dresser. What did she expect? For her mother to come leaping to her rescue, try to get her out of here in at timely manner, come and visit with tear stained cheeks professing her love and promises that she and Hitomi would get through this together.

That's what happened in fantasy families, fantasy lives.

Never Hitomi's.

Hitomi swallowed hard, her eyes clouding with tears. No...She wouldn't cry. There was no point in tears. It would change nothing, nothing at all. She laid there in silence as she did whenever she was drawn into consciousness. She knew better now then to cry, try to convince them to release her, demand answers and ect. After the first two times of being drugged into compliancy Hitomi had found it was better just to lie there like a life sized doll. At least that way they didn't bother her. Then they couldn't claim her 'hysterical' and 'dangerous to herself' and have an excuse to poke her with needle after needle, keeping her in a state that was neither alive nor dead. That, to Hitomi, was the most frightening concept. Trapped in between. Unable to die, but not alive either. She would rather burn.

Burn...Fire...

_Fanalia...How it burned under his hands...Nothing remained...Van...Oh Van...how could you of all people..._

Strange...at times it seemed she could nearly forget...forget exactly what had happened to send her...here. She'd gathered from the nurses whispered conversations about her that she had O.D. on coke. Too much too fast for her body to handle. Not to mention all the S.I. wounds they had found on her. Her secret was out and Hiomi more then ever before just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die of embarrassment. So much of her revealed, her body reflected her torment - not something she wanted any one to see. She didn't need there help, they could do nothing anyway. If she herself couldn't help her, then how could anyone else expect to? And she _had_ found a way to help herself, and she knew that it had now been viciously ripped away. For they wouldn't understand, wouldn't approve of her methods.

Hitomi wrapped her arms over her middle, her pale face twisting to a grimace. She looked like a sad, adult-size doll.

Van's face flashed before her mind, the hatred blazing in his eyes as his sword had come down on her small frame again...and again...and again. If not for the bandages Hitomi could feel upon her skin beneath the draw-string pants and grey thread-bare shirt she wore, Hitomi may have been able to pass it off as just another bad trip. But she could feel them, over the places where she had felt his blade sink in. And her face...she could feel the cut on her face, a small bandage was there so she assumed it had not been deep enough to need stitches.

So it would appear any way. But how...how had Van...and Dilandau for that matter ended up in her bedroom? And why would they try to kill her? It didn't make any sense! Unless...her visions, yes, maybe it had been a sort of vision she'd had...but with the reaction to the coke and her stress...what? The wounds just appeared? That wasn't a very good explanation either but --

She was walking.

Hitomi looked expressionlessly to her right and saw a nurse there, her hands gently on Hitomi's elbow to guide her. The woman was chattering mindlessly about...about something. It was like someone shouting against a sound-proof glass. Muffled, she could see her lips moving but...couldn't hear a word she was saying. Hitomi mentally shrugged. It wasn't as though it really mattered anyway. Nothing mattered any more...

She was led to a rather large room, two beds were opposite from each other with a single window at the end of the room, bared and with glass too thick to break, clear dressers were next to each bed. The floor was carpeted, a light lavender that had seen better days. A brown door on what Hitomi assumed was her side of the room there was a brown door. The walls were an off white, no photos of any kind or any sort of personality was given to the room. Sterile. Clean. Perfect.

Hitomi wanted to tear it apart in an instant.

Hatred flowed inside of her from the sight of the single mattress bed to the horrid wall paint to the clear, plastic dressers.

The nurse was saying a little more, pointing to the two duffle bags under the bed on the right. Hitomi recognized them as her own and assumed they held what belongings of hers she'd been allowed to have in this place. The nurse patted her fondly on the shoulder before leaveing Hitomi on her own. Hitomi blinked slowly, looking around the hated room again. So she was to be staying in here for the rest of her fucking life? In this stupid, organized little room! So this is what they would have her be! Clean, perfect and polished! This is how they planned to destroy her. Slowly, pick her apart until she was just like this room. Sterile of life itself.

No! NO! She wouldn't have this! She could take the constant drugging, she could take her Okaa-san's betrayal, and she could take the fact that in here she'd most likely never have another fucking release from this dreary existence again but not this! This was the last straw!

Hitomi let out a scream, ripping her bags out from beneath the bed and throwing them up against the window. Fury blossomed in her chest as she ripped the drawers from the empty dresser and threw them onto the floor. Grabbing the plain, grey colored covers from the bed she threw them down as well, tearing at the sheets like an animal. Satisfied with her destruction there she looked for more to destroy. Her eyes fell on her bag. A ravenous desire for more festered through her, filling her with power - power beyond reason. Hatred bloomed through her chest as she grabbed them, ripping them open and tearing the clothes out of them by the dozen. It was obvious who ever had packed it had gone to the extreme in digging through her wardrobe to find the pinks, blues, oranges...but the majority was still black.

Grabbing a pink sweater with fluffy frills across the middle she clamped down on it with her teeth like an animal, tearing the soft, compliant fabric with all the strength she could muster. She smiled in pure pleasure at the sound of the fabric tearing, beyond repair. Just like her. Destroyed, never to look the same again. She reached to the same to a blue small shirt with blue glitter on it when she was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind.

Hitomi started to scream, only to have a strong hand clamped over her mouth. Hitomi bite down hard, relishing the metallic taste that filled her mouth. Her advisory hissed in anger, back-handing her hard to the ground. The world swam around her as Hitomi lolled onto her back, her vision sharpened and the rage that filled her barely dimmed. She rose to attack again only to be pinned to the floor; Hitomi kicked and squirmed with all her might only to feel two more hands come down on her shoulders, these ones like steel. Unbending and cruel. Hitomi cried out in frustration, her eyes shooting up to take in her attacker.

All at once Hitomi stopped moving, her anger and hatred instantly lost as she became lost in a gaze as red and vibrant as the blood she tasted upon her tongue.

_He's here...he's alive...he's really...Kami-sama...Dilandau...how?_

Hitomi felt tears enter her eyes and slowly, she tried to reach up with her hand, feeling the other pressure lift warily to accommodate the movement. Hitomi didn't bother to glance and see whom the other assailant was...whoever they were they didn't matter. Dilandau...Dilandau was what mattered. Emotion welled up inside of her though she couldn't really explain why. She was...happy in a sense to see him, he that had so occupied her thoughts. He was here...which meant he was real...right? Which meant...she wasn't crazy?

She touched his face gently, her fingers trailing down where the scar Van had once given him had laid. Though now, there was only unblemished white skin. It was cold beneath her finger tips, but so solid...real. This was real. Relief splashed over her in a cold wave, trickling down through her body like a cool drink on a warm day. His eyes were narrowed, the crimson orbs like mirrors. Showing all, but giving nothing in return. He didn't move, his brow crinkling in confusion. Real...so real

"What's going on in here?"

The trance was broken with that quiet, soft voice like a pistol fired in the dead of night. Hitomi snatched her hand back, squirming out form underneath Dilandau's accomplice and his own lax grip... She rose slowly, backing away into the far corner, her eyes shooting from face to face in the room. Her gaze was that of a sheep surrounded by wolves.

_Dilandau's here...he's here...right now...but...why isn't he trying to kill me?_

The one holding her down had been a girl with shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was a dark shade of peach, her lips full and lightened with red lipstick. Black eye-liner rimmed her eyes, and she wore an expression between irritation and confusion. Hitomi swallowed hard. Hitomi had never seen the woman before, but the mark of Gaea stood out upon her. She resonated with it just as Dilandau did.

Hitomi glanced over at the doorway and saw a boy around her age with golden blond hair and baby blue eyes. He had the face of cherub angel, his slight build only adding to that. He was staring at her with an expression of concern, his gaze flickering over to Dilandau then to her.

_He was one of the Ryuugekitai...Chesta...his name...it was Chesta...I don't know...yes, I don't know how I know but that was his name..._

"Looks like we got a geniune crazy here." The girl said softly, cuttingly," Look, unless you want to be drugged up on sedatives I suggest you stop acting like you need it."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes slightly, anger curdling through her veins underlined with embarrassment as she realized...she was right. She was acting like she was crazy. Hitomi smirked slightly. They already thought she was crazy or she wouldn't be here...ne? So what did it matter? But the thought...thought of being injected with more of their sedatives was enough to calm her down.

Hitomi said nothing blinking slowly at the girl.

"Maybe she's mute or something."

Hitomi felt her lips curl back, a sharp retort flying up her throat to her tongue...but not making it to her mouth. Hitomi swallowed back her rage and simply glared at the other girl. Turning her face with an expression of dismissal Hitomi steeled herself and walked away from the corner and going to sit on her bed instead. Out of the corner of her eye Hitomi could see that her actions had vexed the older girl. Hitomi smirked, leaning backward to rest up against the wall. Hitomi crossed her legs, spreading her hands palm down next to her in a relaxed manner.

Dilandau rolled his eyes, his hand going up to smooth through his silvery hair. Hitomi watched each movement he made with something akin to morbid fascination. He wore a simple pair of black pants with a black wife-beater. Even in the common clothes he managed to look other-worldly, the aura of power still resonated from his form like a second skin. It was in how he moved the way he breathed, the way he glared at you from behind intense crimson orbs. Every move was designed to capture the eye, never fail to enrapture or please. Even as he sweetly drove his sword into your chest and drove you Death's interment embrace.

"What did you want, Chester?"

"I...um, Dr. Marko is looking for you."

"The old bitch is always looking for me." Dilandau stated calmly, his lips drawn down in annoyance, "Did you hear what the baka wants?"

"Ne, but I bet it has to do with...class earlier."

He chuckled then, his laughter soft but with that edge of malice, maniacal and cruel.

"He should have known better." he replied.

He brushed past Hitomi with barely a glance, but under Hitomi's nearly obsessive gaze she could see the way he had tensed, the way his red eyes seemed to dwell on her though his gaze was locked upon...'Chester'...as he referred to him.

Hitomi wet her lips and watched him leave, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Her blood was fury inside of her, like fire ants running through her veins. Her throat felt dry as she tried to swallow, barely restraining the urge to leap at him, tackle him down just to be in contact. To prove that he was real, not a mere figment of her imagination. But as real as she herself.

_You touched him before and thought him real, and no one else even saw him...saw him as he chased you to your Sanctuary..._

Hitomi pushed the pessimistic thought away, wrapping the comfort of the other around her like a blanket instead.

"Take it from me Chika, and stay away from Him. Psycho you may be, but you can't handle that fire."

Hitomi turned her gaze to the older girl, her eyes cold as she stared into sapphire eyes, even as a blush worked its way up her neck and to her pallid cheeks. She didn't...want Dilandau that way. He'd tried to kill her on more then one occasion...slaughtered thousands...and laughed, **enjoyed** it even.

_That was the Dilandau of Gaea...you can't weigh those sins on his Reincarnation. Just because he looks like him, acts just like him...you can't just say its him...it can't be anyway. You saw Celena..._

Hitomi tilted her head ever so slightly. That was true. But, there was no way that he could be...be so much like the Dilandau he once was unless...unless his soul hadn't truly been rinsed clean. Perhaps he had been sent here, and Fate of course had some sort of a hand in it. Dilandau...one of his slayers...this wasn't a coincidence. In her life, there was no such thing.

"Not that I'll ever hear you say it, but for reference names Raelin. Rae for short. I'll be your roomie, so long as you don't have too many fits like today. If you keep that bullshit up you'll be back in the Valium Hall before you can so much as piss yourself. They told me your names Hitomi; I'll be your guide for a couple days until you get the hang of how things work in this joint."

Hitomi said nothing, feeling no real need. She didn't even blink, staring hard into Raelin's face. The girl got a look of disgust and irritation upon her face and Hitomi was sure she was cursing in her head for being stuck with the...what was that word she said? Ah yes, mute. Hitomi didn't give a damn though. She didn't want to be here any more then the girl wanted her to be, so they were even-steven in her eyes. Muttering under her breath the girl walked over to where Hitomi's clothes lay scattered.

"And rule Number One; keep your shit up off the floor and off my side!"

She moved to kick at Hitomi's bag, but the petite once-track sprinter was on her feet in an instant, emerald eyes cold fire as she stared at the girl. Raelin raised an eye brow, uncertainty flickering across her features. She tried to laugh it off, her voice both sweet and like nails on a chalk board at the same time. It would have been beautiful if not for the cruel edge like the blade of a sword to it.

The girl conceded ground to Hitomi there, and Hitomi thought she saw a glimmer of respect in those jaded eyes. Hitomi didn't need her clairvoyant skills to tell her what the girl had been doing. It had been a test, see if she was strong or weak, how strong her own sense of being was, whether or not when something of hers was threatened whether there would be a reaction of any kind. Hitomi was more then willing at that moment to give her a reaction. She'd give her a reaction that would last into next week!

The girl snickered slightly, walking over to Hitomi. Hitomi turned slightly to face her full own, her elfin features set with defiance as she stared the girl down. Raelin reached up, her fingers trailing onto Hitomi shoulder as she tapped Hitomi's arm gently before she brushed past her.

Hitomi watched her, never once moving her head. Only the emerald lasers that were her eyes.

"I meant what I said, Kanzaki. You're free today and tomorrow to get settled. Real fun starts tomorrow."

With a flick of her golden hair she was gone.

Hitomi released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as soon as she heard the girl's echoing footsteps farther down the hall. Hitomi felt her knees shaking as she dropped back down on the bed. Hitomi laid there a moment, dragging her flat, heavy pillow to her chest.

He as here again. But then, she'd always known she would eventually meet him again. It was only a matter of time. Hitomi let her eyes flutter slowly. Even with...him...here that still didn't tell her...what 'here' was exactly. Obviously a mental hospital if the Valium and the nurses were any clue, not mention the sedatives she was given, but that didn't tell her much of anything. Hitomi stared down, how to find out though? Hitomi sighed. Maybe she should of just as Rae...Raelin - wasn't it? - About that even if she was...weird and irritating.

Hitomi looked down, noticing for the first time the emblem in dark blue stitched into the thread-bare shirt she wore. Hitomi sat up slowly, pulling the shirt away.

"Shikoku Asylum..."she whispered, her fingernails running over the faded corporate signature.

She felt her lip twitch as she dug her nails in as hard as she could, sadistically relishing the feel of her nails scrapping through the shirt against her flesh. Delicious. Pleasant though it was, it did not detour away the disgust that rolled through her gut at the sight of the Asylums name. She knew where she was, yes, but wearing they're clothes just reminded her of just how much of their property she had become. Every breath she drew, every step she took was a step for them and no longer just for her. They owned her ass, end of story.

Angry Hitomi ripped the shirt off, grabbing he neckline and jerking it had in opposite directions with her hands. The shirt resisted, but eventually ripped down the middle. Satisfaction flittered through her as she tossed it into the metal waste basket next to her dresser. Hitomi stood and quickly shut the door after she realized belatedly she wore no bra on beneath the shirt. She hadn't really realized it before. Hitomi noticed instantly there was no inside lock with a limited amount of surprise. Wouldn't want to give the psychos any ideas about **privacy**, now would we?

Snorting beneath her breath Hitomi stripped out of the draw string pants and tossed them into the trash as well to join its friend of a shirt she'd shredded, and after a pause the colored clothes in the bag as well. No point in keeping them. They served only to incense her anger at the fact that her things had been gone through, her precious things - few though they were - had been touched and rummaged through. Not to mention the fact that it was a last ditch resort in trying to resurrect a dead teenager. That Hitomi had died long before; don't bother looking for a grave though. What would be the point in such sentimentality would none would visit the site in the first place?

Throwing the bag onto her bed Hitomi glanced at the closed wooden door. Walking over to it, Hitomi opened it to in a simple bathroom. Single toilet, sink, and a stand in shower. Hitomi took small notice of the mirror, knowing without needing to doubt that the glass was probably the kind that when broken would not shatter. More the pity. Walking over to the toilet Hitomi relieved herself then walked over to the mirror. Her face was pale as ashes, her eyes wide and lined with red and black, sunken in so they looked like bruises. Her hair was matted, greasy and unruly. Hitomi had to admit...she did look as though she belonged here. With all the other crazies...

Hitomi observed the bandages on her body without expression. Curiosity getting the better of her she pulled against the bandages, unwrapping them from her body slowly. She let them fall to the ground. Cuts outlined her body, mostly healed though still red and stinging to the gently touch of her finger. Turning to the cubical shower Hitomi turned the faucets until the water was hot as it could be. She stepped under the divine spray of the water for a long time. Her flesh felt as though it were on fire, squirmed and screamed as though it were melting right off her bones. Hitomi smirked against the pain, embraced it even as she sank down to her knees, her head bowed and eyes closed so tight they appeared to be stitched short.

_Why? Why is this happening? Why can't I just...fade away? Far, far away...where I never have to see any of this...why can't it just stop..._

Tears threatened but Hitomi held them back, pushing them down deep inside of her in an eternal flood that would only grow in strength. More then ever before Hitomi craved a knife, razor, one lousy snort of coke - SOMETHING to make this less real, to let her just float away where nothing ever hurts. And Gaea? Gaea would be less then a distant memory.

Hitomi dug her blunted nails into her arms, raking them down even as the hatred grew inside of her. A deep, festering loathing that swam in her veins like a fish in a river. As potent as though it had always been there, inseparable from her being. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly, vacantly realizing the water had cooled to a luke warm. Leaning back against the wall Hitomi didn't bother to move any farther.

There she remained until long after the water turned as cold as ice.

And so began Hitomi's life in Shikoku Asylum. She could almost hear the rough grate as the wheels of Fate began to churn into place. Pawns after all, never know just how deep they're going into the game, whether they'll die or make it to the other side of the board to be gain the powers above their status. Pawns, after all, are oh so expendable for the glory of victory

Nearly two weeks had passed since Hitomi's arrival into Shikoku Asylum's pastel and off white walls. Two weeks of classes varying from lessons from where her school had left off, to group therapy, to personal appointments with Dr. Miroku. In those two weeks Hitomi had uttered a word to no one, simply watching and learning from those around her. What would be the point of telling them, her prison mates or those sent to 'help her'? Watch that expression of false concern, sympathy, and understanding flitter across their features like a bird's wing and then try and force herself to believe what she knew was a lie? A mere ploy to get into her head and make her 'okay' again. To break her into what they wanted.

When would any of them understand that she new would be 'okay' again? That there are some things that just can't be washed away by raindrops of acceptance and suppression.

Rather she had spent the last week and half observing one individual that she avoided contact with at all costs. Dilandau...or Draco as he was referred to by those with the courage to utter it. And always with the suffix, -san those with him that Hitomi had identified as members of the Ryuugekitai however...it was -sama.

This didn't really surprise Hitomi to be honest. It only reinforced her idea about Draco...that he really was Dilandau's reincarnation...but not a part of his soul with a new beginning. Oh no...for his mannerisms, his very gestures, that strength...it had Dilandau-sama of Zaibock written in bold, fat letters all over it.

Hitomi sighed slightly, crouching into a smaller ball behind one of the trees. It was lunch time for the patients, and some where allowed to go outside. It was a large yard really, but with the high walls with barbed wire atop them was more then enough to push any thoughts of escape far from ones mind. Even the trees were enough distance away that a leap to freedom would only end in severe cuts and maybe even a broken arm or leg.

She ran over the moments she'd had before she'd awoken to find herself in the hospital with a new fervency every day. Going over what she could remember, checking the fading wounds on her arms and belly. So fresh when had last looked at them. Too wide to of been made by a razor, or her favorite, the shard of the mirror she'd broken. Too clean a cut. But...Dilan...Draco had given no sign that he recalled that of her. And...she'd felt nothing from Van. But hadn't expected to. Van was dead, she assumed. After all...time on Gaea flew differently then here. It was easier for her heart to believe he rested in a grave then that he just simply...didn't wish to speak or hear from her any more. She hated the dependence she felt towards him, hated it with a passion...better dead. Then...she could work on forgetting. Cutting further the strings that still bound the Other Hitomi to her.

Hitomi snorted.

Forget? She would never forget. But maybe...it would hold less pain.

So what had happened? A bad trip from the coke combined with the powers that she herself didn't understand? A mixture of that and her own fears? What?

She didn't know...didn't care really. It was done. Whatever **it** was, and however distasteful, this was reality.

"So this is where you hide?"

Smooth baritone, underlined with malice and as cold as the way his sword had felt piecing her flesh-

Hitomi jerked unnaturally from her thoughts, whipping around and bracing herself on her forearms as emerald green meet crimson red in a fiery embrace. Hitomi licked her lips slowly, nervously. Butterfly's danced in her belly as she fought to keep her calm. She'd avoided him nearly two weeks, watching and waiting, sprinting when he came near - avoidance had become her forte and yet...he had snuck up on her.

He sat down next to her, drawing one knee up to his chest and draping his arm over it lazily. He tilted his head at her, his eyes that of a predator watching its prey. Hitomi stared, wordlessly, at his face. Just as she remembered. His features were not so much handsome, as they were beautiful. Ivory skin stretched taunt over bone and muscle that could of been carved from a Greek God. Eyes that were wide, wide and vibrant with life, revenge, hatred, whatever he felt it burned, burned and burned like the fire he worshiped.

He scowled, the expression so perfect and twisted, and yet it was still so compelling. It seemed impossible he could ever make an awkward moment, ever fail to please the eye. The thought made a blush worm its way up her cheeks, kissing the top of her high cheekbones with a red fairy dust.

"You can cut this wordless shit. I know you can talk."

Hitomi bit her lip, unsure how to respond to his words. Her eyes lowered shyly, before rising again to meet his. His expression was curiously defiant and Hitomi knew that he would not stop until she dropped the act. Because, like in his past life, he would always get what he wanted. Always. She frowned slightly, moving closer to him as to assure only he would hear her words.

"...Why didn't you meet me at the track?" she whispered, voicing the one question that had plagued her night and day for weeks upon end.

Red eyes widened, embers dancing around her reflection in his eyes.

"...That was only a dream." he grabbed her shoulders, "What the fuck are you? Why do I...why do I know your face? Why is it whenever I see you I--" he cut himself off abruptly, glancing away.

Hitomi smiled slightly, the gesture weak and devoid of joy," Feel as though you want to kill me? I wouldn't be surprised...if you...do feel that way."

He narrowed his eyes, targeting them upon her like a missile about to strike, he glanced around nervously over to the doctors chattering several feet away before lowering his hands. Wouldn't want them to get the idea that this was anything but a _friendly_ conversation. Hitomi suppressed the urge to snort. Even if it was in fact anything but.

Hitomi leaned back slightly, resting against the tree and near his shoulder. So surreal, to be there, with one who wore the face of an advisory. One who had nearly caused her demise multiple times, nearly killed her allies...had killed so many with the gusto a child in a Candy Shop who just found out he can sample everything there is.€

"Tell me, do you...dream?"

"What sort of a ridicules question is that?"

"Do you dream of Gaea?" Hitomi pressed.

"Gaea...the place where the earth hands in the sky with the moon. Is that Gaea?"

"...Hai."

"But...what exactly is it? Where...when is it?"

Hitomi frowned slightly, her brows tilting downward on her pale face.

"Gaea is...Gaea. Its another world beside this one...when? I can't really tell you that. For me...what I remember happened almost three years ago. Time...it runs differently in Gaea then it does here. Its...difficult to explain."

"I knew your name before I even meet you here. I thought you were just a dream until that day...when you were going psycho over your clothes." he smirked," What's the matter, mama forget to pack your favorite shirt?"

Hitomi huffed, rolling her eyes..."Not exactly."

"How did you know about the meeting at the track?" he pressed, his expression so intense. She knew then he wouldn't stop until he knew...everything. She had expected no less.

Hitomi shook her head slightly, a smile of irony taking her face, "I was going to ask you that. I saw you...I felt you at my school that day. Why were you there?"

"I was here; I've been here a good four years with no pass to the outside world. I dreamed that...I remember going to sleep, and then...the dream was lucid enough for me to control it to an extent."

Hitomi laughed slightly, "Connected through a dream...how...poetic."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her mockery. He rolled his eyes, shifting his position ever so slightly, glancing furtively at the doctors whom were still engaged in conversation.

"You've been avoiding me, Kanzaki."

"Caught that did you?"

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

His eyes swiveled to face her, two piercing brands that saw right down to the dark pit of her soul. Hitomi could feel his aura, pulsating around hers. Devastating in its strength, pressing against her. Buckling her will beneath it with nary an effort.

Hitomi averted her gaze slowly.

"...I was afraid."

He smirked, enjoyment flying across his face. The expression didn't surprise Hitomi. Though a part of her kept telling her that it as wrong to compare Draco in such a manner to Dilandau, she couldn't help it. They were a...inseparable entity. One in the same that she could tell right off.

"Draco..."

He snarled slightly at her, his nose wrinkleing, "Don't call me that."

Hitomi blinked, shocked."W-what do you mean? That's your name."

"My name is...Dilandau Albatou. Draco is the name **they** gave me. But it isn't my name. I am Dilandau Albatou."

Hitomi swallowed hard, "No, you have to understand...I, I don't know whets going on exactly but your...your not him, reincarnation maybe but-"Hitomi dropped off, her protest as bitter in her mouth as ash. The lie itself choking her.

"All my life, Kanzaki, I have dreamed of Gaea. I have walked this world without a purpose, knowing I didn't belong here. And now, you've shown me why. Because I wasn't meant to be here at all. I died on Gaea, didn't I? And now...I've a chance to set it all right. Settle old scores."

Ice settled its way deep inside Hitomi's heart and she drew back without thinking, images flashing in her mind of Allen-san dead, Van and all of them...dead at his hand, revenge long denied finally won.

"You died...in a sense. But they...they must be dead now as well. I...I can no longer feel Va--"

Draco - no, **Dilandau** lurched forward, his hand covering her mouth before the name could slip all the way out. His eyes blazed an inferno, rage pouring out of him in a heavy wave. Hitomi buckled beneath him, falling back onto her side with him leaning over her. His breath was warm on his face and Hitomi lifted her hands, pushing futily against his muscled chest, her breath coming in heavy gasps.

"**_Don't you dare say that bastard of king's name to me._**"

Hitomi swallowed hard before nodding. He glared down at her a moment more before removing his hand, though he didn't move from the superior position above her prone body.

"It's over...Dilandau. The war, Zaibock...there's no reason to return to Gaea...you couldn't if you wanted - "

"Because 'Gaea is beyond my reach?' " he mocked her lightly, shaking his head, he was so close his silver bangs brushed her forehead...like silk, "It wasn't beyond yours then. Why should it be now?"

"I won't go back."

"You will. You will take me from this hell hole and back there. Where things make sense."

"I can't.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"There's no reason to return to Gaea."

"There's every reason. That fucking King for one and the prissy knight, your lover if I remember correctly. "He leered down at her, a smirk on his perfect lips, "You sure got around a lot on Gaea, didn't you? Both the King and the Knight's whore."

Hitomi reacted without thinking.

SLAP!

The sound resounded around them and Hitomi pressed up on him hard with her hands, wanting nothing more then to run. Angry tears welled in her eyes. Escape, escape from him and his words and memories they welled up inside of her like a hurricane.

"I was no one's whore!" She hissed in anger, pushing harder, though he didn't budge an inch.

His face moved slowly back to face her, glaring handprint visible on his pallid features even as blood dripped down his chin to her lips. Hitomi shrank down, knowing she had by far over stepped her bounds. The metallic, yet sweet, taste of his life fluid rested on her tongue.

"What's going on here!"

Hands roughly pulled Dilandau up.

Hitomi stood shakily, backing away ever so slightly.

"I...I tripped." she blurted out.

The doctors stared at her in amazement.

"Hitomi-san..."he breathed, the other pushing Dilandau behind them suddenly, there interest lost in him.

Hitomi moved away slowly, her head bowing down. The first time she'd spoken in two weeks, that would be enough to give Dilandau enough of a running start. She glanced upward, her eyes meeting his. A moment passed before he turned and walked away. She refocused her attention on the doctor before her, he was blubbering over her, talking of progress and the like. Hitomi let them lead her away, not even listening, staring behind her at the spot where she and Dilandau had been sitting. She swallowed hard, knowing it would not be the last meeting. She pressed her hand against her heart, trying to slow the rapid beat that was not from fear alone...not fear at all.

A week had passed since they're meeting in the courtyard, in that Dilandau had become almost inseparable from her side. In class he was in the desk next to her, in group therapy he was as close as he could be, his fingers lazily toying with the back of her hair. Learning everything she could remember from Gaea and comparing it to his own. About his friends even...the Ryuugekitai. Hitomi learned briefly through him that their memories of that time were...hazy more or less. They knew, but they didn't at the same time. And to top it all off, they had all meet up here, in Shikoku Asylum. Things that only proved to point Hitomi all the more that her meeting here with Dilandau had not been a mere coincidence. It was Fate's own hand hovering above their head, tinkering with this and that. The question Hitomi wondered however...was why? Why was this happening and why now?

Despite the fact that Hitomi felt he was only using her as a possible way to return to the world that haunted his memories and dreams...she too was becoming obsessed...but not with Gaea. With him. She watched him, day in and out. Found herself loving the way people simply moved from his way, parted as though he were Moses and they the Red Sea. Even the doctors were careful when they approached - as though he were ticking time bomb.

It was...an amazing thing to see, and to be apart of. Ever since they're dream-meeting she had thought of little else but him, wondering about him in various shapes and forms. He would be her destruction, she could feel in her very bones...he was fire, and all that touched him would eventually turn to ash.

The thought didn't detour her though. If nothing else...it strengthened it. She was drawn to Dilandau like a moth to a flame. More potent then the highest quality of Cocaine on the streets, more of a release then slashing her body fifty odd times with the sharpest blade. He was a drug, an intoxication that she couldn't get enough of. She tried to hide it, tried to hide the desire she felt to be at his side...but it was a pointless exercise. He knew. She could see it in his eyes, as they ran lazily over her body. He knew, Dilandau always knows...impossible to tell a lie or hide anything. He would always know.

For so long Hitomi had walked alone, her shadow her only true guide and companion. Broken dreams her food, her tears her only drink and suddenly...there was Dilandau. He eclipsed her doubts, her fears, her thoughts with the mere shadow of his presence. He didn't care how she acted, didn't ask her to pretend to be anything she wasn't. No piper to pay when she was with him. There was no need...because she wasn't pretending any more. She didn't have to...there was a freedom in that more succulent then anything before. And she savored it...every moment of it. Longed for it in the nights she lay in her bed alone.

His revenge for the slap had been most unique as well. Whole thing of Shikoku tasteless green gelo...somehow found its way in a bucket on a beam above where she usually sat in cafeteria. The Asylum staff was still hunting for the perpetrator, as of yet there had been no leads of course. Dilandau never left finger prints. It was rare that Hitomi had been embarrassed as she was at the moment, standing there speechless as every one pointed and laughed in her face. And Dilandau? Dilandau just tilted his chair back on two legs, his feet propped up on the table, tell tale smirk upon his albino features. A mild revenge for what it could of been.

She'd turn and ran from the room, Dr. Miroku coming to find her moments later in her bathroom trying in vain to get the goop wash off. After a few questions to which Hitomi gave halting questions about not knowing who would of done it and such she let her be.

Dr. Miroku was a small woman in her late thirties with graying blonde hair and sharp, intelligent green eyes. Didn't take a brain scientist to know that she hated being there nearly as much as the patients themselves. Just another way to pay the bills, just a job is all it was. Hitomi had hated her onsite from the moment she had meet her. Seen the false sympathy in her eyes, the quiet frustration in Hitomi's silence, the way she fidgeted with her pen and glances scrumptiously at the clock, begging for her time with the Freak Show to be over.

It never ceased to astonish Hitomi, however, that the woman seemed completely oblivious just how obvious she was. For a woman who was suppose to know everything about the mind, about so many different disorders and how to help them, who most likely had an A+ in Body Language...could be so bad at covering her own. Bitch.

Hitomi leaned back on her bed, staring at the far wall. Raelin was off...somewhere. Where didn't really matter all that much to Hitomi. She and the girl still rarely exchanged words, neither feeling the need to. Finding common ground in their silence rather then feeling the need to 'get it all out there'. While she had been at first angry for his prank, it had diminished when he later came and visited her in her room, sitting next to her for varies stretches in time. Talking now and then of that, not only Gaea but this world as well. Music, various experiences of theirs from the outside.

Hitomi sighed, pulling her pillow to her chest. She didn't bother to glance up as she felt a familiar presence darken her doorway.

"Hello, Dilandau."

"Kanzaki."

He sat down next to her, his hand going of its own accord to slip around her waist in a movement that was not meant to be comforting but rather possessive. Emerald eyes lifted to meet the harsh red of his gaze.

"What do you want from me, Dilandau?" She questioned softly.

"Why would you ask that, Hitomi?" he drew out her name, makeing it sound so dark...no one had ever said her name quiet the way he did. His voice caressing every syllable.

"You know I can't open the doorway to Gaea...you know everything now...so, what is it that you want from me?"

"If you don't know, Kanzaki, then I don't have to tell you."

Hitomi smirked slightly, "Somehow I figured you'd say that."

"Heh."

"Tell me, Seer, can you still tell the future?"

Hitomi tensed.

"I haven't done that for a long time, Dilandau."

"Tell me mine."

"No."

"Why? Afraid of what you'll see?"

"...Hai."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see any more."

Fingers, hard as bone turned her chin to face him, "Tell me."

"I don't have my cards."

"Liar." he whispered into her ear.

Hitomi tensed. He was right, of course. Okaa-san dearest had packed those as well. They rested, ominous as ever, in her blue carry bag under her bed. Inescapable as Dilandau himself.

"Onegai...I don't want to."

"Later then."

"Never." she insisted.

"Later." he replied, his voice hard as ever, not a request but a command.

Hitomi turned away from him, "Your so arrogant, Dilandau."

"My best feature."

"Dilandau...why do you so readily accept this life...this other life of yours. Its not life you were born to, you know. Your not..."

Dilandau sighed, looking out of the corner of his eye at her, red gaze unwavering.

"Let me tell you a story, Wing Goddess." he began slowly, his hands clinching on the cloth of the black t-shirt she wore.

"Once upon a time there was a young man, this man was found in the Ally way of a place called Domino, Japan. This man awoke dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and lavender shirt. He awoke with no memory of how he had come to be there, no memory at all. Only a deep anger and resentment inside of him."

Dilandau turned to face her, pushing her down gently to her back, his head propped up by his elbow just inches from her face. His other hand trailed gently down her face. Breath caught, Hitomi stared upward at him.

"He wandered for a while until in the darkness, committing acts of what others would term atrocious and cruel. This man sought to feed the fire of hatred that burned like the fire he loved. This man became a leader of those who were lead...interesting lives along side his own. This man became a thief, killed at his own whim, a leader even. This man dreamed of another place, saw flashes of it at night...and of a woman dressed in a short school uniform skirt and jacket. A girl that had powers that many sought for."

Hitomi swallowed hard, her fingers clinching nervously, though she unconisouly held her breath to learn more.

"And he knew that this girl would answer all of his questions. Before he could complete his quest in finding her exactly he was betrayed by one he thought was his ally. The betrayer ate his own heart and suffered the fate of turning traitor. And so the man was captured and brought to a far away place, locked away and feed only the pills they gave him, trying to make him 'right' again. And all the while he dreamed of this other place. Of another man he hated and longed for the blood of. And he knew this was the man he wanted to kill. He meet the girl and she revealed to him his true name, and with it memories that he had been kept from him."

"...and what does that man want?" Hitomi whispered.

"What was stolen from him."

"Dilandau...so are you trying to say that you were transported from Gaea from Celena to here? A little sketchy. "Hitomi replied, though despite her skeptical tone...she couldn't help but believe him.

"I don't claim to know how the fuck I got here, Kanzaki."

Hitomi blinked slowly.

"Besides, do you really think I plan to spend the rest of my life in this pit of hell?"

Hitomi rolled her head to the side, "And what do you plan to do? Escape? You wouldn't make it over the fence."

"Do you have such little faith? This place is nothing. I only had to bide my time until their guard slips...and it has."

"They still watch you like a hawk, and if you do attempt it then they'll - "

"They'll what? They won't. Besides, it won't just be me. Your coming as well."

"Nani!"

"Why so surprised? You didn't think I'd leave you here, baka. Now that your mine, you're not going anywhere but where I do."

"I'm not some possession you can claim!"

Dilandau chuckled, nuzzling her neck slightly. He smiled of incense, of fire...of strength. It was dizzying.

"You are mine until I say otherwise, Kanzaki."

"You just want to use me to get back there and kill V...him. You don't even know if he still exists."

"He's alive. I know it. I can feel it. And yes, I do. But there are advantages to that as well, Hitomi."

Hitomi seethed beneath him, trying in vain to hold onto her rage. It was her only and final defense against the demon that lay before her. He Laid next to her, his arms like iron around her waist. And Hitomi knew without even having to consider it that he was right. She was his, and where he went she would as well. Would she rather sit here in her cell day by day, brainwashed into being what they viewed a person normal enough to entire society? What did she have to go back to? Nothing...and that was her weakness. Dilandau was good at that, finding that emotional crack in your armor and going strait for the kill - for the blow that would send you to your knees before him.

Hitomi felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek, even as his mouth caught it before it descended far. His touch sent lightning through her, and her gaze moved up to his, to the wicked smile she knew would be upon his lips.

She was lost, and he her only anchor into sanity. The blind following the blind in that area.

Hitomi felt something in her break, drift away into a sea of black as she stared up at him. Into the blaze that was him, to the iron that was his will. Hitomi closed her eyes, diving deep within herself, submitting not for the first time, the hand that fate had dealt.

End Chapter

A.n.-Mm, well, what did you all think? Was it what you expected? I'm taking strains to keep Dilandau-sama in character here...how am I doing? Do you still want more:)


	3. Suffocation

A.n.- A long over due update, I am sure. I hope you enjoy this and I also hope that my style hasn't changed to dramatically. Please, let me know you're thoughts - I would greatly appreciate any sort of criticism that could be offered.

Dedication - To all those who reviewed, but most especially to Litschi for giving a reason to continue this story. If not for the comments and e-mails, chances are I would not of had the energy to complete this story. This chapter and the future ones are dedication to you, thank you so much for all your words of encouragement.

Drowning.

Before she had been lost in the clouds, nothing could touch her when she was up, up, up...floating beyond them and their petty problems, floating beyond the memories and a life that had turned to ashes on her tongue.

When she'd crashed down from her lofty perch above, the impact had shattered her. The price of escaping reality was to finally be caged by it apparently. The months had passed and Hitomi was close to getting a certificate of sanity.

Not that it mattered, she wasn't going to be here to receive it. But she would be free, free of these white rooms and their long white lab coats, their fake concern and kindness. All of that paled, however, when one examined just where this favor was being granted from.

The ground that they'd told her was firm had turned into quicksand beneith her feet. Already she was drowning, drowning in the future that she would help him forge.

Her breath hitched in her throat, excitement rushing the beat of her heart as her mind wrapped around that thought. So many broken promises, shattered beneath her feet over the years...when one actually gave the time to think about it, what was one more really?

And besides, it wasn't as though she could bear to parted from him now anyway. Dilandau had become the drug kept her tethered to reality now. There were only days left now, until she would grant his most fevered desire above all else. That she would call down the Pillar of Light and take him to that world where the moon hangs against the Earth in the sky.

It was he that had figured it all out, not that that was surprising in the least however. If nothing else, Dilandau was clever. More so then perhaps she had ever given him credit for. But then, the greatest genius is often birthed by the greatest insanity.

She was the one who could call the Light, but a piece of Gaea, or more specifically, a piece of Atlantis was required. An Energist. Even now she could recall the cold, soothing relief when he had said that. After all, had she not left her Grandmother's pendent safely around the neck of that boy King in that world far away?

She felt foolish now, for never realizing, never thinking even for a second, that their could of been others. How could Newton of been the only one to travel to that world? How could they think that Shizar's father to be the only one to send back a piece of that forgotten world?

It was a slim opportunity, she had thought then. After all, who was to say that even if such a thing had happened that the precious stone would still be here or even be found. She had forgotten that along with being clever, Dilandau was also a very resourceful man. And rather good at delegating as well. But then, to of become a General of the Elite Dragon Slayers one would have to be that and many more things.

He, well more specifically the computer whiz Chesta, had found what they needed. A sword in a museum, and to add an even sharper slap of irony, that said museum was here in Tokyo. When she'd seen the picture, she'd known at once that it was the Engerist he sought. It was beautiful, in a mocking and cruel way.

The two handed base was solid silver, with deep blue leather around the grip. The guard was long and curved up at the end facing the blade, shaped into lines of fire curling up. Like a Katana, it was double bladed and made of a kind of an ore that specialists still had yet to identify. The blade was black as obsidian, seeming to leach away all the light around it that it touched. And there, as big as the palm of her hand, was the shining pink Energist glittering just between the guards. The only decoration on the blade.

Ancient chinest calligrify was engraved into the blade at the base. It read, "The Bringer of Death". Dilandau had smirked over her way when that had been discovered, he'd claimed he'd found the perfect weapon. After all, he was about to bring death to hundreds of thousands, two of which her heart still burned and wept for even now.

Dilandau had found the lock to match his Key into. The door could now be opened, just as he had told her it would be. One would almost think that Dilandau had a gift for prophecy.

Even now she could recall perfectly the pure triumph that had burned in those eyes, searing her strait down to her soul. Red the color of blood, of war, of carnage and revenge...all those things flashed deep inside of her, and she knew then that is was Lucifer she was about to unleash upon that unsuspecting world.

She wished only that the Good Spirits would forgive her this failing, for her sheer inability to do anything but bow before this Demi God's will. Never in her life had she felt so weak as she did at this moment, so morally bankrupt that she would allow this dark future to pass.

But how could she do anything less? In mere days that blade of chaos would by pressed into her palms and he would stare at her with those branding eyes, and she would crumble beneath that gaze and do what she swore in her heart to never do.

It was hard to pay attention in group, to spout out her 'feelings' and try to give comfort to those who broke down. What was the point? What was the point in anything anymore? After all, it wasn't like she was going to be here much longer anyway.

Hitomi licked her lips, eyes flickering from the floor to the clock and back again. Time it seemed was against her even, for every minute that passed seemed to go far too fast. A single glance to her left, had he been there with her as he typically was, would have confirmed that the same of not true for Dilandau. But then, he was the one that was thirsting for revenge. Hitomi only hungered for an unfeeling shell to crawl into and disappear for a lifetime or two.

The day passed as a blur, Hitomi feeling as though she was packed in styrofoam penutes as she walked from room to room, stared at a tray of tasteless gruel and then Dr. Miroku and before she new it night had fallen and she was laying in her bed already changed into her white t-shirt and pants. The Shikoku Emblem rested heavy on her heart as she picked absently at it with her finger.

Eyes of fire flashed before her minds eye. Alit with the flame of insanity that Hitomi knew could never be quenched, but she felt was held back only the barest of threads. He was waiting, waiting to unleash all that rage and unsatisfied hunger on a much more unsuspecting world then the one she currently stood upon.

Gaea.

Of course, she knew his plans for that world. It wasn't as though he'd even made the most slightest of efforts to conceal it. Nor the part that she had to play in this little drama of his. After the Light was called and she had returned him to a world he could understand, she would be his Pet Seer. His secret weapon, and in his heart of hearts, his most dear dagger to stab in the heart of his two most hated foes.

That world slept so peacefully, no idea of the bloody vengeance that would soon rain down upon them. And it was she, that would deliver those hundreds of thousands of people to that fate. The blood that would soon stain his hands was already wet upon her own as well. She would unleash this demon and her only prayer was that Van, Allen, Merle...were dead and gone already. So they would be spared the retribution that she knew Dilandau fantasied about every day, every hour, every moment that passed. It was all he breathed for now.

Hitomi rolled onto her side, hands going up to cover her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. No point in thinking about it, no point in worrying over what was no longer in her hands to control. The blame fell upon her for being to weak, as was so often the case. She forced her breath to even out, blocking out the faded memories of her friend's smiling faces.

Another unremarkable day down.

Another day closer to Gaea.

Another day to try and find the strength to refuse him knowing that she would fail.

* * *

A world of silver clouds, fog obscuring her vision beyond the emerald grass at her feet. An invisible wind lifted her honey hair off her shoulders, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms caressed her face. An infinite peace stole over her, a release that she had never felt before in her life.

White fabric as sheer as gossamer hung down to her ankles, her bare toes twisted and turned against the soft blades of grass beneath them. The dress clung to her every curve, long bell sleeves fell to her knees, the neckline was a square cut that only gave the suggestion of what lay beneath.

A child-like smile came over her face, laughter bubbled up inside of her no reason at all. She spread her arms wide and turned in a circle, emerald eyes closed as she drank in her surrounds. There was not a single sound, only the sweet smell of flowers and grass, no voices no fear. Only her and this place.

Her eyes opened just as the fog began to lift, the innocent smile froze on her face as she saw a shadow just beyond the fading mist. Breath caught in her throat, the smile slowly slipping off her face as she strained her eyes to see the figure that marched its way toward her.

Rebellious spikes swayed in the breeze, broad shoulders and tan skin became known. The fear that had curled her belly now climbed a treacherous path up her throat and through her limbs. Frozen with terror she could not make her legs obey and was forced to wait as the figure marched closer, already knowing who'd she see.

The fog had lifted now and he was a mere ten paces away now. He was older now, no longer the fiery youth that had slayed a dragon before her eyes. No, what stood before her was a man of regal bearing. His eyes were sharper now then before, the angles of his face filled out and matured. Wild hair had grown longer and passed his shoulders, he wore a black tunicembroidered with silver on the edges. Leather pants, a sword in blue sheath at his hip and a simple pair of boots completed his attire. Over his shoulders, rippling with the phantom breeze, was a cape that looked to of been spun of pure gold.

He'd grown into his figure, no longer all arms and legs. No, she had stopped seeing the boy and saw now the man that he had become, a King that ruled over his country with benevolence. The good and pure, it oozed out of every pore. Guilt swept her up in a ruthless wave, her betrayal ripping her heart in two as she saw his eyes light up with love and joy. Eyes the color of faded rose petals that seemed to be starved and were now feasting upon her visage.

His arms reached out to her, "Hitomi..."

A thousand feelings he poured into her name, a thousand longings and wishes upon every star in the sky.

Hitomi stumbled backward, unable to bear what she saw in his eyes, unable to say a single word, her tongue was useless and heavy in her mouth, she wrapped her arms around herself. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks, but still she could not find it in herself to look away. The intensity in his eyes froze her to the spot.

In mere seconds he had closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around her tight as he buried his face into her hair. He breathed deep through his nose, savoring a long forgotten scent.

"Hitomi..."

Hitomi bit her lip, closing her eyes to feel the tears at last make their tracks over her cheeks. She delved deep into the dark guilt that plagued her hear, drew on the helpless anger and hatred she had bottled inside her for so long for strength.

She broke his grip on her, shoving with both hands against his chest and stumbling backwards. Her legs felt weak and slipper beneath her, nearly sending her sprawling down. She caught her balance awkwardly, every fiber of her being screaming for escape as she forced her gaze to meet his.

Confusion filled those expressive eyes, hurt welling up inside them. She thought the pain would slay her on the spot.

"I'm so sorry."

She meant it, she was. Her betrayal was not preplanned, though she knew better then the hold her breath for forgiveness. Once he knew what she had done, he never would.

The swirling fog returned almost as though summoned and though he seemed to be running to grab her, he never go so much as an inch closer. They were drifting apart, as though the ground beneath them had cracked open and was fast separating.

Tears burned even as her knees gave out.

Goddess forgive her, cradle her damned soul for what she would do...

* * *

Hitomi awoke as though someone had slapped her, a hand was clamped tight over her mouth, arms like bands of steel held her arms down.

"Shhhh..."

The command was softly given, but Hitomi's strained ears had no trouble identifying the source. The scream that had begun to build in her throat shrank away instantly.

Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, through the silver moonlight she could make out his white hair and skin so pale it seemed to glow in the blue light.

He lifted his hand slowly after he was sure she wouldn't cry out, inclined his head toward the door. Hitomi nodded and sat up, reaching under her bed to tug on a pair of tennis shoes. His hands circled around her wrist and he rushed her quietly through the door. The hallways were brightly lit and burned her eyes.

He tugged her along relentlessly, blind and scrubbing her face Hitomi's one goal was not to trip over her feet.

He pulled her into a broom closet and shut the door quietly behind him.

Vaan...

Hitomi bit her lip to keep the tears back. It was only a dream, nothing more. But still her heart ached, her soul crying out. It was different thinking about what she was going to do; Merle, Allen, Vaan...they had all faded into the background of her memory. They hadn't been real to her any more then the singers in Hollywood were. Distant and unreachable, in that way she had been able to endure what she would do.

But now...now she knew. He was real, and dream or not, premonition or fantasy - they still had become real again. Her friends, her companions, her first love, the danger they had shared and the Empire that together they had brought to kneel. And here she was, delivering their most hated foe through their backdoor. It was enough to make her stomach churn.

Fiery eyes captured hers, narrowed in suspicion at her but at the same time glowing with excitement and anticipation.

"Its time, Hitomi." His voice hushed, triumph wavering through the three words.

Ice settled in her veins as comprehending ripped through her mind. Now?

"But I thought...the full moon - "

He waved away her words, lifting the black trash bag out of the can and pulling a lab coat and a nurses uniform from underneath.

"We're leaving now. Get dressed." He thrust the uniform into her hands.

Numb Hitomi turned her back to him and changed quickly, infinitely grateful and she had gone to sleep in a bra. Dilandau had yet to press her for favors of the intimate kind, content for the moment with simply kissing and caressing her body. A fact that Hitomi was grateful for. She had a sinking feeling, however, that he was only waiting until he could have an extended amount of time alone.

By the time she turned he was dressed and even had a black wig to cover his silver hair. It was short and shaggy, with his pale skin and red eyes it seemed almost silly to her to see him that way. It didn't suit him, at all. She found herself missing the way his silver hair framed his face.

The nurses uniform was simple, just a pair of white pants and a shapeless shirt. His was much the same, though he pulled the outfit off with more finesse then her. He turned slightly, reaching into his old pants to press something into her hands.

"Try not to lose him, you'll need them where were going."

The familiar cardboard box of her cards felt like a hundred pound weight in her hand. She stared at them dumbly, surprised he had thought to even search and grab them. But then, she supposed, it was her clairvoyance that he truly wanted anyway. She would be his secret weapon in this other world, she would be his scythe to cut down a path for him. The thought pained her more then it should of. She slipped them wordlessly in her pocket, feeling as though the weight was going to pull her down into the center of the Earth. A preferable alternative.

He pulled her into the brightly lit hallway. Her heart pounded so loud in her chest she was sure they were going to be caught. But they encountered no one, not a single night guard or nurse. Even the security guard at the exit was not sitting at the screens. He used an I.D. card to unlock the door; a smirk of irony crossed Hitomi's lips as she caught a glimpse of Dr. Miroku's unsmiling face staring at her from the glossy surface.

It was almost as though the Gods themselves had arranged their escape. No alarm bells rang, no shouted words, nothing...they were like ghost making their escape. They exited the building without a single backward glance, Hitomi's hungry eyes taking in the pristine immaculate gardens that surrounded Shikoku Asylum. The grass was perfectly mowed, not a single thing out of place. Not one stray leaf or muddy foot print to be found. Neither one spared a single glance backward as they walked away ast a measured, calm pace.

They walked their way down the black asphalt road and through the the once again gaurdless gates. This time Dilandau slipped inside the small glass box and pressed the red button to open the gates for them.

Hand in hand they walked down the streets, the silence stretching between them. Hitomi fidgeted with her uniform jacket, picking at loose strings before finally letting out an exasperated breath and stopping cold.

Dilandau seemed to notice only at the last moment, when he realized he was pulling at her arm but not getting anywhere. Annoyed question marks danced in his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line that told her he was anything but in the mood to indulge her.

Hitomi squared her shoulders. Too bad.

"Where are we going?"she asked flatly, the adrenaline had finally slowed enough for her mind to think clearly.

"Where do you think we're going, Kanzaki? We're going home." He replied, punctuating his sentance with a rough pull on her arm.

"I thought we had days to go."It was a statement, not a plea. Though her heart begged to differ.

"Plans change, I'm tired of waiting. Sick of that place and this stupid world, I would think you would be too."

"I'm not going to Gaea with you."

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. I'll call the light for you, as I've little choice in the matter but I'm not going." Hysteria was threatening to break lose, her voice going shrill on last word.

Dilandau stopped, his eyes narrowing at her as he took in her far too pale face and her trembling lips.

"Come too far to be having second thoughts now. If I have to drag you by you're pretty hair, you're coming. Besides," He leaned closed, lips caressing her ear, "you don't really want me to leave without you. Admit it, Hi-To-Mi...you need me."

He silenced her with that. Dilandau hailed a cab, gave the driver curt directions to the Java House. Hitomi felt her heart still. Of course, why hadn't she realized that before? The Java House was but a stone throw away from the High School's track. The place where it had all began, both her journey to Gaea and so near where she had first had the vision of the silver haired man's return.

After all she had told him, of course he would think this place would be the prime place to begun. Perhaps it was sacred ground, some sort of phycic nexus that linked Gaea to Earth. Who knew, honestly. Fate rarely explained its ironies

Dilandau paid the toll, where he'd managed to get money she didn't know or even dare to ask. Dilandau had his ways, if nothing else she should be long familiar with that. And she'd long ago found out that some things it was just better not to know the answer and simply go with the flow. He kept a firm grip on her wrist, as though worried she'd bolt at any moment. He was right to be concerned.

The seven of them were waiting for them when they arrived. Under the spot light she could see them, dressed simply in black jeans and wife beaters, all black. Each wore a long a jacket, the fact that they were all wearing the same kind of clothes struck Hitomi as more then a little odd, but then they were a unit before. They'd all worn matching armor and underneath the same as well. It shouldn't surprise her...but it did.

A question nagged at he back of her mind, formless as smoke when she reached for it. Something about them, about this place, the thousand different coincidences that raged through these last few months to culminate at this final moment was nearly more then she could bear.

Dallet tossed his dark hair out from his eye, holding the self named 'Bringer of Death' blade out to his Lord without so much as word. Dilandau didn't release her as he took it. He held it up, admiring the weight, the sleek beauty, the sharpness of the curved blade, with an expert eye.

He turned to Hitomi.

"Don't let me down, Hi-To-Mi"he separated the syllables, a promise woven into it.

He pressed the blade slowly into her hands, his eyes burning strait down to her soul.

The moment was here, the time for stalling had come to an end. The world was encased in sound proof glass the instant her fingers wrapped around the hilt. Sweat dripped down off her brow, down her back and between her breasts as her breath came in quick sudden gasps. Light seemed to fill her mind as her hands tightened almost painfully on the hilt.

The energist pulsed like the heart beat of the Dragon it had once rested inside of. It throbbed almost painfully down her arm to her chest. She raised the sword high above her head, feeling the warmth of the pink light encase her. In that moment the world around her seemed to fall away, there was nothing except her and the frantic beat of the Energist.

Moments passed, and nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly, half expected to see a blue-black velvet spun sky with diamonds thrown like silver dust against it, the Earth cradling against the moon.

There was nothing but the same moon that she had seen every night since she was a child though. She turned her head slowly, to meet the blood-red gaze of Dilandau. His once soldiers were standing at silent attention, but even she could see the impatience that rested in their eyes. That impatience was amplified a hundred on their master's face.

Rage was quickly coming into his features, an anger that she knew he would not contain. It hadn't worked! Why didn't it work? Why? A frantic fear thrummed through her veins to settle deep inside he her heart as she faltered and let the sword fall to the ground. Despite her desire to never return, even she had never anticipated the idea that it wouldn't work!

All at once, it happened.

A blinding white hot light, much like a helicopter spot light, fell upon them. The light was warm, comforting embrace. Dilandau was at her side almost instantly and as were his once soldiers. Hitomi moved as though to step away from them all only to have his arm snake around her waist and crush her against his chest. The swords hilt dug almost painfully between them, but he seemed not to even noticed.

That strange feeling of vertigo swept through her as she felt her feet slowly begin to lift off the ground. And then, she was rising, up higher...higher...and higher until the track was just a speck on the ground.

Hitomi shut her eyes tight, a single tear escaping as she buried her face against his collarbone. It was as though they were on a roller coaster that was slowly picking up speed and now were plunging head-first down the hell. Her stomach seemed to drop to be left behind and before she knew it the muffled, womb like safety of the light abandoned them and there was only darkness to be found.

The hooting of an owl made itself known, the light scurrying of nocturnal creatures and the oh so soft feeling of grass beneath her shoes. Slowly Hitomi opened her eyes and let her gaze find itself upward.

Up above the sky so high, like a diamond in the sky, the planet Earth hung with its only moon adjoined.

Gaea.

The last thing Hitomi knew was the bruising force of Dilandau's lips on hers before the darkness finally took her. Oblivion exploded in her mind as the circuits shorted out at the sight she had never wanted to see again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rage.

It was the only emotion that Hitomi now relished. It was at least more formidable then the numbness that dominated her every moment. Well, every moment that **He **wasn't there anyway. Even now, he had the power to steal all of her breath away, make everything around them fall away into an unimportant, dull background noise. He fascinated her at every turn, and try as she might to resist if only to seek forgiveness in the light for her transgressions, she failed at every opportunity.

It had been six long months since her return to the the Sleeping World of Gaea. The going had been slow at first, she hadn't even thought that Dilandau had a plan beyond revenge. But he did, of course.

She had been so sure his only goal was the blood for those that killed his life her and ripped him down from his seat of authority. A thought which now made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She had greatly underestimated him there. While the blood and cries of agony from two men were vastly important to him, it was not his only prerogative for being on Gaea. No, his purpose was complete and utter domination.

A feat that she had laughed at him about, at first. How did he possibly think that he would take over the world with seven men? And him with the only sword to boot, the entire idea was more then ridiculous, it was complete and utter lunacy. And in a rare moment of complete indifference, she had told him so.

Even now she remembered the blinding rage that had flashed in those eyes before cooling with a look of amusement. His tolerance for her had grown since she had granted his wish, however. There was little times that he ever seemed to loose his temper when it came to her. His possessiveness had increased however, even now she was not allowed alone with any male save his Dragon Slayers, and that was only because they were well aware of the penalties of touching that which belonged to Dilandau Albatou.

_"Do you really have that low an opinion of me, Kanzaki? I can have and do whatever I please, and will. This world will kneel at my feet, you will see._"

His words rang through her mind, doing little to settle the raging inferno that threatened to consume her entire existence. Why, why, why...yes, time had flowed differently on Gaea. Vaan was 25 now, but still lived and breathed .Why? It wasn't fair, Gods no it wasn't fair...

How long would it be now until he knew she was here? How long until words of the Imperial Order began to reach his ears? How long until he put two and two together and found her presence, found that the Leader of the Order was none other then his most vigorous enemy? Could she bear to see the betrayal in his eyes? The pain? The anger? It would kill her, she was sure to see that in his eyes. The pain alone that she had seen in the dream that wasn't a dream had nearly crippled her.

He would attempt to rescue her, perhaps if she was still that important to him. If only for the powers of her visions, she decided, he would try. And that alone would be his undoing, for then he would die before her eyes. Or worse, maybe he would succeed and would kill Dilandau instead. The idea was nearly laughable. She'd watched him train nearly every day now. He was truly superhuman now when it came to the sword, he was what the name implied: The Bringer of Death.

He had started smaller then she had expected any way. From what Chesta had been able to tell them they had landed near a small, unimportant Kingdom by the name of Rowan. Named the great Wizard that had founded it, Rowan was a Kingdom of utter peace, famous mainly for its rich sculptures and its resolute demand to be left completely alone. It was surrounded completely by towering walls with guards at the posts, merchants and travels were allowed only for long enough to rest or sell their goods and had to be on their way. No one was allowed to disturb the peace, those who dared to were rarely heard from again.

Once again, fate had dealt them a favorable hand. It was here in Rowan that Hitomi witnessed on the outside for the first time, just how remarkably persuasive a man like Dilandau could be.

He made friends with several of the local armory and apothecaries first, him and his men except for whichever was left to guard her mingled and felt out the people here and there. They soon learned that while on the outside, Rowan was a model Kingdom - on the inside it was much different.

Streets were kept swept on a daily bases, immaculate surroundings were a must even for the most lowly of farmer. Manners were a complex ritual, said to be a way to keep anyone from being offended but as the slightest slip up or rush of the ritual was then regarded as an insult it merely created more ways for it to happen.

No one, save the Rowan Guard was allowed to carry weapons of any kind, the penalties for failing at any of these things were swift and harsh. There was no stealing in the Kingdom of Rowan, because the price of thievery was the loss of said persons hand. Murder was also almost none existent.

The penalties for that ranged to decapitation with your head on a pike outside the kingdom for all to see, hanging, or the worst of them all: a week in the stocks with only a glass of water a day and thirty lashes every night. On the seventh day in the center of the city you were laid down on a wooden table with a spiked spit above you. Your stomach was cut open just enough to reach a hand in and pull out part of your small intestine. It was then pulled up and wrapped once around the spikes, then the executioner when turn the spit and thus slowly pull out the internal organ. Most died before it got out too far. Those that didn't were ended with slit throat.

Needless to say, violence or any other kind of civil disobedience did not happen in the Kingdom of Rowan. And when it did, it was only under extraordinary circumstances.

Most of the people were cowed already, all feared resistance or mutiny of any kind. This was how things had been for generations, they were not going to change. Dilandau, however, smelled opportunity. They ended up being allowed to stay longer then the standard week, each of them worming their way into different occupations. They were all well liked by all, even with the Kingdoms usual thoughts of superiority to all who did not reside there. Rowans', as a rule, found all who were not of Rowan inferior.

It wasn't long before Dilandau became friends with most of the guards, gaining the ears of those in power. It was in those ears that Dilandau then whispered thoughts of anarchy, of how their King had been doing them wrong. Selfishly hording their gold, ordering injustices for those that were the most patriotic. Looking back, Hitomi couldn't help but feel it was all accomplished with the most pathetic and pitiful of ease.

No, it didn't take long at all until those he whispered to began to grow angry and restless. And now, a mere six months later, that King had been assassinated along with his only heir. The people all but begged Dilandau to take command, so sure that this outsider was the only way to keep their Kingdom from falling into anarchy. Of course, he graciously agreed to save them from their plight.

Now, though Rowan had only a small army, Dilandau had gained a valuable ally. Less then a year and already he was gathering forces. His eyes were already set on the neighboring Kingdom of Kelton. The Keltons had been a long time rival of Rowan for as long as anyone remembered. War had been more then four generations ago, it was tenuous peace that they existed on now. Trade was their only contact.

Hitomi knew, as she stared out her window to the city below, that it would not be long until Dilandau swallowed Kelton as well. Then another, and another until...his forces would be something to reckon with.

Gaea would bleed red, the sky would be aglow with the cleansing fire of his rule. All who opposed him would be cut down, and then, at long last, he would savor the sweet taste of the vengeance he had waited so long to extract.

The sun was setting in the sky, colors of red and orange mixed together in a way that made the sky seem already an inferno

Hitomi bowed her head, a single tear of frustration escaping her emerald eye. A thousand sorrows, a thousand broken promises contained within.

End Chapter

A.n.- Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Dark Rapture

A.n.-Gomen-ne for the wait, been a hectic month. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, be sure to drop me a line^_^.

Dedication-Litschi, ThePinkMartini, Laloner, Flor-Desu, and NewFish. Thank you all so much for your support! You are all so incredibly kind and awesome! I'm very happy that you enjoy this story, I hope you like this chapter as well. ^_^_^

Sweet release.

That was what the fight was for Dilandau.

The battle cries through out the field, the raw terror but miss-placed determination in their eyes, the warm spray of their blood as his sword plunged into them...

It was better then sex, better then any drug or drink...this was the purest of bliss. This moment, after the battle was won and his muscles were still trembling with exertion and excitement, as he stared over the valley into the hundreds that lay over the red soaked ground. The sun was just now beginning to set, it was a clash of crimson and orange that made the very sky seem on fire.

It was beautiful. Every time he stared down at it, he swore there would never be another moment to equal it. But always, there was. That, more then anything, is what drove Dilandau on into the fight. Of course, the battle itself was a pleasure all its own. A perfect melody that he had been born to dance to, but every song must have a Creshendo every pleasure must peak to its climax.

"Your Excellency, Sir!"

Dilandau felt his right eye brow twitch dangerously, his hand going to the hilt of his blade in a slow, almost languid motion as he turned. He didn't recognize the voice, but that was to be expected. All of his Dragon Slayers, now his Generals he amended quickly, and anyone else that valued their life knew better then to interrupt him after a battle.

The boy was young, barely a man with a head full of shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. His features were small, almost fey like with his pointed chin and high cheekbones. His lips were thin, like a rubber band stretched taunt. They trembled now, with what Dilandau presumed was the fear at seeing his own death reflected back in his Lord's eyes.

The boy opened his mouth, perhaps to give a reason for interrupting this most sacred moment. Dilandau didn't care. There was no reason good enough.

He gave no warning, almost as though his thought alone had summoned the sword into his hand it was there. A single stroke and the boy was cleaved in two from shoulder to hip. Blood spurted from thin lips, eyes wide with a final flash of pain before the void took him.

The Bringer of Death.

Not even his own men should doubt the power that He wielded.

Dilandau chuckled, running a crimson soaked hand through his silver hair. He lifted the sword slowly, balancing it on his shoulder. The blood of his slain soldier dripped slowly off the obsidian blade. A lovely contrast, black and red. Colors of power, of darkness and unstoppable might.

He licked his lips, firey eyes all aglow with the taste of death as he rose them to meet the shocked eyes of his remaining army. None of them dared speak a word, and all stood to attention, their chests puffing out as they awaited any command he might have.

Dilandau's eyes lingered on all their faces before announcing that they would return to Rowan this night, the day was theirs.

All saluted, their loyalty set in stone even if their Lord was insane. They had cast the dye, whatever came of it could not be changed now. And to speak it now, would be treason. And none of them dared to contemplate what creative things their Lord would do to a traitor.

Dilandau swaggered his way through his army until he found his white mare. She was a fine horse, white from mane to hoof, big black eyes and bulging muscle and sinew. She was fast, agile and intelligent. Most who rode had a tendency to choose a horse the same sex as they, or a male thinking it to be the dominate horse.

This wasn't true. The most feisty of stallions always fell behind the alpha mare, she was leader in the pack. It amused Dilandau that most men thought to apply the laws of man to an animal. Animal hierarchy was often much different then that of a human. Something that only beast men seemed to understand. Perhaps, Dilandau mused, because they were much more in touch with their baser instincts.

_Jajuka..._

Harshly Dilandau shoved the thought down deep, irritation dipping his brow and bringing a snarl to his lips. It had been a long time since he had thought of the blond Dog Man. He had been a trusted ally, once upon a time. Before Folkin had shoved a sword through his chest, that is.

If he felt pain for the loss of the Dog Man, is was buried beneath the rage he felt that Jajuka had let himself die. That in his last moment he had been weak enough to let the blade peirce him. The weak die, only the strong survive. The thought of Jajuka's death brought the acidic taste of shame to Dilandau's mouth.

He spurred his horse on, loseing himself in the feeling of freedom it brought. The wind lashed against his face, the setting sun cool on the back of his neck. Behind him he could hear the hoof beats of his men as they fought to keep up.

His army was weak in comparison to many of the Kingdoms on Gaea. Nothing compared to Freid's thousands of men at arms. But, the paltry thousand three hundred in his command was still a start. Soon, he would be able to wage a world span war of the likes that Gaea had not seen in decades.

The Zaibock Empire had come close to bringing all under its sword, but Folkin and Dornkirk had been far too near sighted in their goals. Faltering at the final moment that would have brought them victory. Dilandau had no intention of repeating their mistakes. Besides, he had no Fate Machine to alter this reality - he had something better. A Seer, and an iron will to insure that his future would come to pass.

Hitomi.

She was his arrow into the heart of Gaea, she that would bring him the victory and place him on his rightful throne as the Emperor of all lands. Such a thin slip of a girl, never would he of believed when he first saw her that she would become so important.

He could remember even now, that first time he'd seen her. The way those innocent emerald eyes had contracted with fear, terror making her small frame tremble. Her hair was so _short_, and with her wiry figure he couldn't be blamed for at first thinking her to be a boy.

She'd struck him though, and he couldn't deny that he'd wanted her in that moment. Wanted to crush that delicate flower in his fist, hear her scream in pain or pleasure, or perhaps both. The anger he'd felt when Shezar had called her his lover was still hot in his blood. It was a comment that Dilandau vowed to make him pay for making.

He'd has his doubts, from time to time about whether the comment was true. He couldn't deny the certain amount of relief that had flushed through his system that first night they'd been together. The culmination of his, and hers he knew, desire that had festered between them for so very long. With the first thrust, he had known. He was first, last and best to claim her body and soul. Even now he could recall the sheer, sublime joy at that realization.

Hitomi, like it or not, was His. It wasn't love, more of a possessive feeling that surged through his body as his mind's eye conjured the vision of her. Her hair was much longer now, brushing feather light just behind her shoulder blades. She had lost weight since they'd left her world, but it only served to sharpen her cheekbones, draw attention to the fullness of her lips and lush curve of her waist.

Her eyes sparkled for him alone, the sadness and hunger in them enough to drive a man mad. But there was desire there too, whether she would admit it or not, she wanted and needed him. Especially now more then ever. After all, she had never wanted to follow him here - not that he'd given her much choice in the matter. In order for his plan to ripen to its fullest, she was needed. She was the Queen on his board, his most precious piece for victory. Nothing more, and nothing less.

This wasn't about love, this was about war and revenge. There was no room for softness, for sweet pleas of devotion and star-lit wooing even if Dilandau were that sort of man. He saw what he wanted, when he wanted and then it became his. It wasn't arrogance, it was simply the way it was. The way it had always been.

Dilandau licked his lips, digging his heels into his horse. The travel home left too much time for thinking, he decided. He'd have to remedy in her warm embrace...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time was flying by.

And yet the sand in the hourglass still felt as though it was going far too slow for Dilandau Albatou's taste.

Kingdoms kept falling under him, more and more men raised their sword into his cause for a unified rule and still it wasn't enough. Months and months of mud and blood and still, **still** Freid and Fanelia were beyond his grasp.

When he'd left Fanalia had been a run down backwater country, hardly five hundred men at arms. This was not the case any longer. A fact that still made his lip curl in disgust. He had burnt that country to the ground, stamped out every ember of the Dragon people's land. And had they cowered in the dirt like they were meant to?

Of course not. No, that would of been the simple, **correct**, thing to do. They had dared to rebuild their country, their castle, their way of life. And _**made it better.**_It was as though he had never smashed through there with his Dragon Slayers at his side! It was that slight more then anything that irked Dilandau to no end.

He had been very proud of the carnage that he had dealt out to Fanalia, loved that even if he hadn't claimed the boy-king's life - he had still destroied his country. How can one prance about being King if his land was ash and his people stamped out of oblivion?

And Him! That stupid, ignorant little brat had grown up. Dilandau had spies running back and forth from Fanalia daily with updates for him, no matter how small the detail. He had drawings of him, ones that late at night he found himself staring at, his gaze intense enough that Hitomi had commented surprise the paper didn't just burst into flames.

And HER! Did she think he was a fool? That he didn't see the look that passed through her eyes every time he ranted about when he'd finally get his hands on the blasted King! That look of sorrow as her eyes passed over that drawing, that hungry gaze that threatened to swallow it whole!

How **dare** she still have feelings for him! She was **his**! And still, she pined over that scrawny, pathetic Vaan Fanel! No, he wouldn't have it! He'd slit the bastard's throat right in front of her, maybe wrap her fingers around the hilt as he drew the blade from ear to ear!

It was almost more then he could bear to be in her presence, knowing that with every far-away look that she was fantasising about his enemy. His hands ached the beat the very life out of her, but more then once he'd held himself back. She was valuable. He couldn't afford to damage her, even if for this betrayal she deserved to bleed buckets over their bedroom floor.

So she paid in other ways. He'd be the first to admit he was more then a little rough during their love making, as she called it. But that didn't really matter. He saw the way her eyes lit up with every smack, every fist of hair pulled, every genuine scream of pleasure. She got off on the pain, whether she'd admit it or not. And more often then not she did, for he wasn't above making her beg.

But no matter what his skilled hands could elicite from her body, her eyes still wandered off into space and he knew, _**knew**_ with every fiber of his being, that it was **him **that was occupying her thoughts. And then the rage came back.

He'd thrown himself into the campaign with more vigor then ever before. Knowing that with every drop of blood he shed that he was getting closer and closer to his goal. Dominating Gaea was second now to finally getting his hands around the throat of that little bastard that dared make _His _Hitomi all misty eyed and thoughtful.

Of course, there was also the fact that he had murdered his beloved Dragon Slayers and cut his face and took away everything from his old life. But somehow all that seemed almost meaningless by comparison. And besides, his Dragon Slayers were strong even in death. They had defeated Vaan from beyond the grave, had enough will to forge their way through worlds and reestablish flesh and blood bodies to walk again next to their Lord. Who knew what price they would pay in the next world for that indiscretion, it didn't really matter. Loyalty to their master came before everything.

Most of his Slayers were out as envoys standing guard over various 'libirated' Kingdoms Dilandau had graciously accepted into his fold. The last one had already sent him a white flag of surrender, hoping the preemptive act would allow them to keep their sovereignty.

As a measure of goodwill, Dilandau had allowed that. In face value only, that is. Dallet was on his way not to insure that King Franco understood that quiet well. Dallet would be calling the shots, under Dilandau of course.

Eight lesser Kingdoms, all within his iron grip now. Six thousand five hundred and fifty-nine men under his command. King Franco's surrender had confirmed what his various spies had been reporting for several weeks now. People were getting wind that the Kingdoms of Lower Gaea were being united, all under and Imperial Order of Unity and Peace. That the Emperor would soon be sending his message of love and tranquility across all lands, and in that way all people would be equal, all would have a fair share and opportunities.

Dilandau was the Patron Saint that sweeping over all lands, though no one really knew who he was yet. Rumors spread like wild fire. That the Gods smiled on him, that he had a deity herself by his side and it was through her that he was raining down this Golden Age. He had divine intervention, righteousness was on his side so he could not fail.

To the fools, the ignorant, the blindly optimistic and the thoughtless Dilandau had swooped through and held them all close to his chest. He was their Champion. People fought better when they had a cause, when they actually believed in what they were doing. Matters of truth and lies were irrelevant to people when faced with a belief that they could hold close. An idea could be changed, but a belief? People fought for it, people died for it...people killed for it. When in the service of the Greater Good, everything became a grey area. There was no price to high.

All he had done was build a fire, they were the ones that lite their torches and ran to set the forest of Freedom ablaze with it. Besides, at this point he needed the support. And, to be honest, he rather enjoyed the many tales of his great mercy and goodness that came to his ear. It had been a long time since he'd found anything quiet as amusing.

Dilandau stared across the small table to Hitomi who was tapping her finger impatiently. A soft smile was on her lips, her gaze for him alone. He relished the small victory, feeling a smirk take his own mouth. He'd be the first to admit she looked beautiful in Rowan attire.

Tightly fit gold cloth was tied around a silver collar the encircled the neck, it was pulled tautly down in two strips of cloth to almost but not quiet cover her breasts, it was cinched at the waist with two silver rings. It was pulled together across to make a long loin cloth that fell down to her knees. Given the humid climate of Rowan, Dilandau wasn't surprised by the scantily clad women that milled about. And besides, any excuse to stare at the promises her body provided. He could pass days simply staring and touching her lilth form.

Gold paint covered her from neck to foot, elaborately drawn black knotework was done in various places on her arms, legs and any other part that was revealed. It looked like an elaborate tattoo. It served another purpose however, it let him know if someone had dared violate his rule and touch what was his. Of course, usually this meant he was covered liberally in the gold paint as well. Not that it really mattered, all that mattered was that to this day he'd not seen a single smudge on her that he had not made.

They were currently playing a game of chess, the move was his. He stared down at the board, he was winning as she was currently down to a rook, 4 pawns, queen and a king. He moved his knight forward, putting her king in check. Fiery orbs raised, amusement sparkling in their depths only to instantly jump into a raging inferno of pure unadulterated anger.

Hitomi's green eyes were focused out the window next to them, a vacant and melancholy look crossing her features as she stared.

Instantly his hands clinched into fists, his right eye twitching with the fury that curled and imploded in his chest. Again. She was thinking about **Him. **

With a single swipe of his arm he knocked the chess pieces to the ground. The delicate glass figurines shattered instantly upon impact with the stone floor, he barely registered the tinkling sound. Hitomi barely flinched in surprise, her attention snapping forward to him.

_Where it should of been_, he growled inwardly.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, nearly dragging her down the hallway in his hast. He shoved through the double doors to their room, barely giving the guards along the way a passing glance. Without a snarl he threw her down onto the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to find some form of control and failing.

Hitomi assessed him with those cool, calm emerald eyes of hers. Eyes that always seemed to look all the way down into his soul. Eyes that saw everything, and could hide nothing. As always they seemed to strip most of his anger away, melting it down to mere embers.

Honey hair was spread in a fan against the black silk sheets of his queen size bed. Her skin looked even paler against the dark background, giving her the porcelain look of a doll. She licked her lips slowly, not bothering to even twitch a muscle from where he'd thrown her.

He put a knee down on the bed, crawling to be directly over her. Silver hair carressed her forhead, a single alabaster hand reaching out with more tenderness then he knew he possessed to touch her face. She was so beautiful, so fragile.

He stared down into her eyes, unable to voice or express the rage jealousy had ignited in his breast. His heart was pounding like it was determined to break his chest, and still he could not think of a way to make it stop. He knew that he was fast become irrational where she was concerned and he was fast passing the line where he could explain it away to himself.

Her lips were soft as dewdrops on roses against his and thousand times as sweet. The soft scent of her jasmine perfume filled his senses. He buried his hands into her hair, pouring all the things he would never voice into his touch. Her hands, so small against his chest, reached up to pull him closer, delicate fingers fisting against his lavender tunic.

And for a while, Dilandau thought of nothing else but this single moment of skin against skin, their heartbeats in time and the pleasure of knowing that she was only his.

* * *

Bliss.

That was the only feeling rushing through Vaan Fanel at the moment.

It had been a very long time since he had bothered to take Escaflowne out. Much longer still since he had been able to let it take its dragon form and soar above the clouds. Flight had always thrilled Vaan. There was a simple peace to it, a freedom that no horse ride - or worse a carriage ride - could compete with.

Of course, arriving in Freid with his wings unveiled would cause much more of a stir then he desired. And since the meeting was in three days due to his deliberate procrastination of _course _the only logical action to take to be sure he arrived on time was to ride in Escaflowne.

It had sat in a grand shrine just behind the reconstructed castle silently for the last ten years. Ever since the fall of Zaibock and since the rebuilding of his Ancestral home. Fanalia but even more beautiful now then it had been in his youth. But better still, the lifeblood of his country had flocked back in droves. Many of them had hidden away in the mountains that surrounded Fanalia.

Even now his heart swelled with painful joy at the memory of returning home with Merle. Many of his people had stayed in the caves, others had traveled to other Kingdoms and villages to start a new life. But most had remained, so very sure that their King would return victorious and return them to the land that had been theirs for generations.

Rebuilding had been hard, brutal work. But they had all worked together, he had worked side by side with his people to restore what was theirs. The castle was far larger then it had been before, though he had added the blue rooftops mostly out of nostaliga then anything else. His mother had always been fond of that, said it made the castle look like something out of a story.

Rebuilding had taken five years, even with the help that Allen Shezar had sent. He felt slightly wistful at the thought that he would soon see the older Knight of Cali again. Though he had fought him every inch of the way, the blond haired man had been a mentor to the young King at a time when he had needed it most. After the death of long time teacher Balgus, it had been Allen Shezar that had taught him the flesh and blood meanings to the bone lessons that Balgus had been teaching him since childhood.

This meeting between representatives of Freid, Esgzardia, Austria, Galea, and several other major and minor Kingdoms was more political then anything else. All had heard of the rumblings of Unity to the southern colonies. How could you not? It was all the merchants that came to Fanalia seemed to want to talk about.

It was second even to the rumors of promiscuous behavior by Queen Milerna. Most of which Vaan scoffed at. The girl he remembered was a shade flighty or so, but not quiet the way the rumors made it seem. Peasants were prone to wagging of tongues, and the stories were often more outlandish then the next.

He'd even heard the outragious rumors that a Deity guided the hand of this Imperioral Order of Unity. That this Goddess had the power to see the future, that it was through her that the Emperor was guided and that was why he could not fail.

Vaan had only known one girl that had been clairvoyant enough to see what the future told, so he knew that it didn't take a god or goddess dropping down to Gaea to do it. But he couldn't deny the chill that ran down his spine at the thought of that girl, his Hitomi.

It had been ten long years since he had seen her, if she hadn't returned within the first five years why should she be back now?

_Vaan...I'm fine._

Those last words still rang in his ears, the last time he'd truly heard her speak. Not counting that strange dream that had now faded to mere wisps in the back of his mind. It had been a long time, but even time could not erase his feelings for her. Feelings he had been so sure that she had shared.

He'd known, all along, that she would have to return to her world. That she didn't belong here, but Gods above he had wanted her to stay. Or at least return. She would have been his queen, that was partly why he'd worked so hard on making Fanalia better then it had been before. When she came back, saw what he had helped to build...how could she not want to stay then?

He'd be a liar if he said he didn't hope in his heart of hearts that she would come back. That those depth less green eyes would stare into his all aglow with the love and devotion, and he would take her into his arms and hold her tight. She would know then that where she truely belonged was here...with him.

_**I'm so sorry...**_

Vaan brushed the memory away impatiently. Though he remembered very little of that dream, he could recall with absolute clarity the memory of her tear stained apology. It had felt as though he'd had his heart wrenched out of his chest.

_A nightmare_, he chided himself, _just a stupid nightmare. It doesn't mean anything! It was all that Vino you just had to have before you went to bed. That's what you get for drinking yourself into a stupor!_

Taking a deep breath, Vaan tried and failed to reclaim the serenity that he had begun the day with. He stared hard into the distance of the sun. He could almost make out the tall buildings of Freid on the horizon.

He'd be there before nightfall, they'd find a way to squash the Order before it came knocking on their doors and he would set his heart back to ease as he returned to Fanalia to await the return of his beloved.

Most likely they already had information on this false prophet that was masquerading with the order. His Hitomi wasn't like that, she would never do anything to hurt other people. And had she come back to Gaea, she would have found him immediately. There was nothing else here for her.

That resolve lifted his spirts, the winking short haired girl in his minds-eye tossed him a peace sign and he smiled slightly. She would come back to him. She had to.

** End Chapter**

A.n.-Well, what'd you think? Do you like how the story's progressing? I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to go, but I'd love to hear your comments on it. What did you think of the Dilandau p.o.v.? I tried very hard to get into his mind...and Vaan? To clishe? ^_^Let me know^_^


	5. Caged

**A.n.-While I do greatly appreciate the honor of being put on someone story/author alert or even being added to someones favorites - I would greatly appreciate a review much more. I am not trying to be rude or unkind, but I feel I cannot improve or properly gage anyones reaction on how the story is going without some sort of feedback. Please R&R, often I will return the courtsey. **

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter however, I had some personal drama to deal with. However, it is longer then normal...does that make up for that wait? :)**

**Dedication - Litschi, ThePinkMartini, and Laloner. Thankyou all soooo very much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me, I greatly appreciate all of your encouragement! It really helps me when I start writeing the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last ^_^_^_^_^_^**

* * *

Vaan Slanzer De Fanel was nervous.

Not that he would ever admit it in a thousand years, but the feeling that curled in his gut and made him pace across the courtyard was certainly not the composed serenity he liked to imagine he exuded. In truth, it was quiet the opposite.

The young King always seemed to have an impatient air about him, and even when one appeared to the center of his attention, his eyes always wandered, his hands fidgeting with his sword, or a quill, or whatever was handy really. It was a flaw that had never been mentioned to him, and one that he felt he hid quiet well.

He was dressed more formally then normal for the occasion, lavender vest with gold buttons, black leather pants and shiny black boots, a long blue cape that stood high at the collar and embroidered with intricately red dragon claws.

His only adornmant of his rank was the deep blue scabbard his sword set in, the sword that all the Kings of Fanalia had carried at the their side. The comforting bump against his hip was a constant reminder of his duty.

The meeting had been long, the time to reach an agreement of action even longer. Nearly a full week had passed until Chid had been able to get everyone to come to an agreement. It was strange still for Vaan to see the boy King that had helped him so long ago grown into a man.

And even Vaan, who didn't like to dwell on such subjects, hadn't been able to shake the feeling of perfect familiarity when he meet the younger King. His blond hair was long, reaching well past his shoulders. The deep, compassionate blue eyes, the strong jaw and perfectly even white teeth, the broad shoulders and towering height. When Allen had come to pay his greetings to Chid he had to turn quickly to hide his reaction.

King Chid looked just like a younger version of the Kinght of Cali.

Seeing them apart of one thing, the fair looks could then be blamed, though feebly, on his mothers contance. Seeing Allen there, shaking his hand, left no room for doubt on just where his ancestry lay. It was a little known secret, and not one that Vaan was comfortable in any way to voice. He'd been careful to avoid talking to the two together the entire week. Least his expression give something away, or worse he shove his foot in his mouth as he was still prone to do from time to time.

The only united voice the counsel had had from the start was that something had to be done about The Order. It didn't take a blind man to see what the goal was, such a massive force being gathered meant only one thing : war. The only question that was left to be answered was which side would strike first.

Allen Shezar had been the first to suggest that the only reason they hadn't been attacked yet was because the Order was still buying town. Something that the Suzaku King had sneered at, his spies had informed them that Order already had over six thousand men, why would they procrastinate with such a formidable numbers?

Allen's answer had been swift, cold and caused utter silence.

_"Because they want to be sure they can crush us. This isn't a petty war for territory, for goods or just land. Its an all or nothing. Whoever this Patron Saint is, he's a keen military mind. He will not stop until there is nothing left except The Order." _

Vaan moved to stand near the pound, eyes glaring at the pink lotus flowers that floated so peacefully, an impatient hand raking through his wild black hair. Allen's words still echoed through his mind, he couldn't find a flaw in them no matter how hard he tried. For the better part of a week everyone had argued whether to strike first or not at all.

It was Chid who had come to the solution that they'd all deemed fair. Even if they had managed to launch a force now, there was no guarantee they would win or that they would manage to push back The Order's forces. The only solution that was to not only gather intelligence, but if they were able to take the jewel of The Order's cause, they would strike a crippling blow.

It was there that Vaan's attention had snapped closer, for this was the part of the meeting he had been waiting for. The Seer that The Order held was their greatest asset, for it was true that with virtually no resistance they had managed to fist the Lower Kingdoms together like a ball of soft clay. Such a thing was unheard of. Magic was the only reason that they all had been able to agree on that made it possible.

Steal the Goddess that empowered them to fight and they would cripple The Order, and without their Third Eye they would be blind. Victory would be theirs.

Now, this was a brilliant idea on paper. But they had virtually no evidence on where this Goddess was kept. Some said she moved from kingdom to kingdom, some that she kept in a tower in The Order's capital, Rowan.

The only reliable piece of information they had was she was kept close to the Patron Saint, the Order's Emperor. And that was only reliable because it was obvious, of course he would not want her out of his sight. To leave such a valuable asset unguarded would be pure lunacy.

But then that lead to an entirely different problem, why strike at the Goddess when they could simply cut the head off the snake and be done with it?

"Its nice to see you haven't changed, Lord Vaan."A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

Van whirled around quickly, his hand clinched his sword's hilt in an automatic reflux. Allen Shezar stood in the archway, as elegant and refined as he had always been. He still wore the blue of Knight of Cali. It had changed only slightly, instead of the puffed sleeves he wore only a dark blue overcoat with a plain white shirt beneath, leather pants with boots. His coat tails trailed down past his thighs.

It was the uniform of the Captain of Knights. It was a position that Vaan knew was well deserved. He was now the number one swordsmen in Gaea, it was only natural that he should hold of a position of such prestige.

Vaan smiled, shrugging, "You haven't changed much yourself. And you can cut the Lord stuff, Allen. We've known eachother for how many years now?"

Allen tilted his head slightly, smirking at the King, "Very true."he replied, crossing the courtyard with a perfect grace that Vaan still had room in his heart to envy.

"So, what brings you here?"Vaan questioned impatiently.

"So, now I need an excuse to speak to an old friend?"Allen quipped.

Vaan grimaced, "You know what I mean."

"Just curiouse if you were thinking about the same thing I was. About the Seer."

Vaan stiffened, eyes the color of faded roses rising to meet Allen's in a clash of cold fire.

"I don't know what you mean."he lied, his thumb absently checking to be sure his sword was clear in its scabbard.

Allen turned to the lotus pond with an inquistive look on his face, he looked at Vaan chiddingly from from the corner of his eye.

"Of course you do. You just proved it, Vaan. What if it was **her**? After all, you heard the same rumors that I did at the table. Its said that this Seer comes from another world, some say the Mystic Moon. Hitomi never said anything about it being a common trait for the women there to have the gift of Sight."

_Damn him for being able to talk about this so calmly!_

The thought was mixed with a hot rush of anger and denial, for his words were the same that echoed in Vaan's own mind. Words that he had refused to give form, hadn't wished to confront. Allen, of course, would allow no such smoke in mirrors.

"Hitomi would never condone the things the Order was doing. And _if_she had come back to Gaea, she would have come to me." The statement was a challenge, and showed both men instantly how deep old jealousies still ran.

Allen shrugged slightly, willing to let the topic go for now, "You could be right. But that doesn't change what needs to be done. We have to get the Seer, no matter who she is or isn't. I just want to make sure that you're mind is level enough for the task."

"**I**don't have any problem, Allen. Maybe its you that does, why else would you be here dredging up the past? Hitomi is gone, you know it as well as I. Whoever this woman is with the Order she could never hold a candle to Hitomi. Have they assigned the infiltration mission yet?"

Allen crossed his arms, "Of course they did. Its me, and no you're not comeing - "

"Like hell I'm not! The Order is a threat that needs to be handled, I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing!"Vaan interrupted, anger clouding his tanned features.

"That's exactly what you're going to do. You have a country that needs you and no heir, you can't just go traipsing about into enemy territory, Vaan."Allen stared down at the incensed man before him, trying and failing to keep the memory of their first Guymelf battle from his mind.

It was amazing to him, just how little Vaan Fanel _had _changed in the last few years. He was still just as brash, still so willing to throw himself into a fight without making sure his rear was covered.

"You don't have the authority to keep me out, Shezar. I'm going, and thats the end of the conversation."

"Actually, since I'm the one in charge, I do."

"Like hell, either I go with you or I'll follow but I'm still going to be there."

Allen let out an exasperated breath, "And if you die while were there, Vaan? Who will be left to rule Fanalia? Who is going to take care of your people? Or are you content to let it simply be divided up against whichever hungry ruler manages to get there first?"

Vaan growled low in his throat, unable to come up with a reasonable response to that. It was true, he had no heir and only a direct descendant of his own would be able to fly and pilot Escaflowne. If he died there, and that was a very real possibility, there would be no one left to protect his country.

"And whos going to be there to take over if you fuck it up, Shezar?"he bit out.

Allen chuckled with haughty derision, "While I doubt_** that **_can or would happen, Vaan, I plan to have Gaddis and two other men with me. This is a covert operation, the fewer that go the better. But there will be others with me to take over should I fail.

Vaan turned quickly to walk away, seething that he would be incapable of going to strike such a fatal blow to the Order. He felt an unexplainable pull to be the one there to help carry it out.

He paused at the archway, long vines with large white blooms framing him with an almost dramatic picture-esq quality.

"Your orders are to bring the Seer back alive, correct?"he asked over his shoulder.

Allen nodded, "Of course."

Vaan nodded as he exited the courtyard. One way or another he was still going to get his questions answered. And that, in the end, was what was most important.

* * *

It had taken weeks, but now Allen Shezar was close to the capital city of the Order. Rowan seemed to glow under the fading light of the setting sun, and from his vantage point on the top of the grassy cliff, the city's castle stood at the center. Tall and looming over the people below.

They had timed this mission carefully. Waiting a week on the outside borders until they were sure that the Patron Saint had left on yet another campaign. He had his eyes on the Kingdom of Garrow at the moment, and was already salivating at adding yet another kingdom to his fold.

He had left Rowan with a garrison of warriors to protect it, and it was suspected, his Seer as well. At the moment Allen was waiting for Gaddess's return. He was scouting the entrances to the Kingdom now, his information would give Allen the answers he needed on how to best infiltrate the country.

His heart was racing, his muscles already trembling in anticipation. It had been nigh a decade now since he had an opportunity like this. A chance to truly test his skills against a worthy opponent. His time had been spent training the next generation of Gaea that proved themselves worthy to be under his tutelage, attending social functions and sharpening his tongue rather then his blade.

It would be a lie to say that Allen Shezar did not live for moments like this, for the the drums of battle to play so he could dance to their tune. While he did not relish death, did not long for the flames of war licking at his heels and the coppery scent of blood in the air...it was the only time he truely felt alive, completely in his own element.

He had been born to carry the sword. The life of the Warrior was his calling, his destiny, his only purpose.

And he would be lieing if he said that he didn't hope in his heart of hearts that it would be a fight to escape the city of Rowan, to test himself to be sure that the tranquil lull that had passed over Gaea had not fully dulled his skills.

They would move at dawn tomorrow, they had to act quickly. His orders were to capture the false prophet, not to directly engage the Patron Saint. To do so would be an irrevocable first strike and would throw Gaea into utter chaos from which every peasant to solider to king would pay for with their very lives.

And Allen Shezar couldn't bare that on his conscious at any rate. Allen Shezar saw the clear white line, from A - D and all in between. It was that clear focus that had always given him the edge over his foes. He could see the clear line, whereas they were always distracted by everything in between and after.

Allen flicked his sword with his thumb, checking that is was clear in its scabbard before returning his gaze to the star struck heavens.

Dawn was a long time away.

* * *

Hitomi was terrified.

It had grown from a small seed as Dilandau had rode away on his white mare to a near paralyzing force that sought to send her whimpering into the fetal position.

Her visions were so much more vivid here on Gaea. Something about this world seemed to amplify her gift into a thundering force to be reckoned with. Before her first 'adventure' on Gaea she had always been lucky if she was even close to predicting what would come.

After that she had been nearly always dead on, it was that more then anything else that had made her put away her deck. It was as though Gaea had tainted her greatest hobby. But the visions did not come there, not like here.

Here she could feel the fire licking their flesh as though it were her own, the sulfur seemed to burn her lungs, their suffering became her own. She felt everything that was to come. But it had only been recently that she had realized just how subjective her visions were.

The future ran like a river, always in motion. Sometimes, things were set and the river would carry on - other times, like brush that fallen into it, the river became clogged, changed its course. In other words, the future could change still depending on the actions of those involved. Just as a pebble thrown in the pound makes ripples, changing the surface, so did free will change her visions.

Twice now she'd had send letters via horseback to Dilandau on his escapades to tell him how her visions had changed and what to do. Letters that had she not sent, perhaps his army would have been overwhelmed. Perhapes he would have died and she could have saved this world.

These were errant thoughts now, however. She had already rolled the dice, her life was tied to his now and vice-versa. She could not betray him without betraying herself. Sometimes she thought that in a weird, perverse way that she had actually managed to fall in love with the silver haired demon. Other times she felt contempt for him, for herself, for everything around her.

She needed him, and despised the weakness that she couldn't help but give into. For the price she made everyone pay around her for those pristine, frozen moments in time when he lay next to her, burning eyes so bright with an emotion he could not name and nor could she.

She had not yet told him of the troubling, confusing visions that came to her on the nights that he left her side - which he seemed to do very often as of late. On one campaign or another. There was a fever in him now, a lust that he had to no choice but to quench or be consumed by it.

It was these secret visions that sent her spiralling down into whimpering terror. Even her hand-maiden Kagome knew nothing of these visions, not knowing one from another. She was only there to see to Hitomi's needs, to write her letters and any other mundane need the honey-haired woman may have.

Hitomi had chosen Kagome from an extensive list of women that had come to apply for the position, approved through Dilandau of course. In her more nostalgic moments, Hitomi knew the reason she had chosen Kagome had nothing to do with her cheery and helpful demeanor and everything to do with her shoulder length red hair, bright amber eyes and smile that quirked on the right side of her mouth. She looked so much like Yukari, they could have been sisters.

In the visions Hitomi was trapped, darkness all around her. Her wrists were bound together, her mouth gagged, she was in a sack of some sort, thrown over someones shoulder like a pack of grain. She could hear voices on the outside, their murmured sounds familiar but slipping away like wind when she tried to focus on them.

It reminded her, vaugly, of her attempted kidnapping by the Gecko Men. But far more desperate. After all, then she had someone to rescue her - who was going to save her now?

Visions of the world were as clear as letters printed on paper, of her own future were always muddled and confused, filled with heavy ink blotches that obscured their true purpose. It was an unfair quirk of fate, she had long since decided, that she could see everyone else's future and yet have such a blind spot on her own.

Someone or _something _was coming for her though. That much was clear as the sun climbing the sky.

She was going to be trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.

The only reason she had been able to come up with for why the visions stopped when Dilandau was there with her, was that as he was so unpredictable and made most of his decisions at his whim, the attack on her person could only take place when he was apart from her.

Why then had she not tried harder to stop him from leaveing? To warn him of her thoughts? To do _**something**_?

The question hung unanswered in her own mind, without even the flimsiest of excuses to grasp and hold tight. Why wouldn't she let him know she was in danger? What would that really accomplish? Besides, would it truly be so bad if she -

Hitomi let out a growl, irritated at her own circular thoughts. It didn't really matter anyway, she had played the hand she was dealt and now she had to let the chips fall where they may. If she was to pay for bringing her lover - was that what he was? - to the heights he needed to fulfilled a lunacy riddled plan for world domination...then that is how it would be.

She thought the words with far more determination then she actually felt.

Hitomi threw the blankets off her body, rising to pace the stone floor of her chambers. Her flimsy white nightgown seemed to float around her and as she whirled around it flowed out dramatically at her ankles. Her eyes rose, inevitably it seemed, to the large gold ornate mirror that hung against the far wall.

She'd be a liar if she didn't say the rooms, the many gowns and jewelery, the satin slippers, the large queen size white silk bed...that all of it didn't make her feel like a princess out of a fairy tale. But then, her life had become like something out of a story. One supposed she should take the creature comforts that came with it and not care.

Hitomi strode across the room, bare feet heavy against the indigo woven carpet thrown across the cold ground. She fell into the small chair before it, placing her hands on the ivory dresser. She tapped her fingers restlessly as she looked at her face reflecting back in the light of the rising sun. Her eyes had dark circles under them, giving her skin an almost waxy look. Glossy hair hung loosely over her shoulders, nearly to her waist now. Emerald eyes seemed shadow, lacking the glow she sometimes observed in them. Usually in the aftermath of waking up and finding a silver haired lord in her bed.

Hitomi ran a tired hand over her face, fingers pinching her nose as she tried to find a way to come to her senses. She felt so lost, trapped even.

Hitomi stood, throwing open the doors and walking down the hallway, uncaring who may see her in her sheer gown. All Guards only looked her direction if they were absolutely forced to - and never once had she seen one drop below her eyes. Not since the first week of her stay in Rowan's castle however.

Even now the picture of that poor soldiars hentai head flying through the air and the the dull thump as his body fell to its knees was imprinted in her memory. And apparently it was still firmly branded in every warrior in the palace as well.

She felt as though ants were crawling under her skin. Something was coming - if only she could see** what**.

Raking her hands through her hair with frustration she made her way to the Palace gardens. Once there, surrounded by the the pink trees and the calm oasis in the center she began to breath with more ease. The trees were unlike any she had ever seen before on earth. For starters the bark was a beautiful pearl pink that seemed to sparkle in the rising sun, small blue flowers were on every limb in a striking resemblance to the Sakura blossoms she remembered from her home. From Earth.

The oasis was rather large in size and centered exactly in the white stone encased courtyard, green vines stretched up and over them. Rose trees lined the perimeter. Coi fish, one black and one white, circled each other endlessly in the clear water. In the days before Dilandau ruled, the rulers had come here to deliberate important matters. Soothed by the reminder of Yin and Yang, of the rigid balance of their kingdom. The two Coi fish had even been the country's flag.

Now it was a phoinx, and animal that had never existed in myth or story on Gaea - it was an idea that Dilandau had brought with him from Earth. A sort of taunt toward Allen and Vaan she supposed. Or he simply enjoyed the symbolisim, the perfect irony of it all. As he had been reborn and risen from the ashes to burn them all in his wake.

"Kami-sama! I thought you'd be here."

Hitomi smiled, turning her head to meet the playful gaze of her hand-maiden. Yukari was fresh faced already at this hour, her traditional blue loin cloth eblazened with the silver seal of royalty, the phoenix, and matching tube top bra shimmering and cleanly pressed. Under the hot Rowan sun, ideas of modesty never seemed to form.

Even the gaurds wore as minimal armor and clotheing as possible. It was that, along with the deep brown tan, that always marked an outsider. They were always dressed, it seemed, for a far more modest surroundings. And even if not, farmer's tan they usually carried was more then enough to set them apart.

"I felt in need of a little serenity this morning, Kagome. You know, you still don't have to call me Kami-Sama. Hitomi. Call me Hitomi."

Kagome shrugged daintily, her smile never faltering, "Can't be helped, Hitomi-sama. Are you just missing our lord more then usual, Hitomi-sama?"

Hitomi barked a laugh, her eyes rolling as she turned away from the teenage girl.

"I don't know if you'd really call it missing, Kagome."

The shocked gasp she heard was well anticipated, "Your so mean, Hitomi-sama! Everyone in the castle knows that the Emperor loves you above all his subjects!"

Hitomi let out an unlady like snort, "Values me, there is a difference Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, wonderment on her face, "I don't see how you can See so much, Hitomi-sama, and yet be so _blind_."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, lips quirking up in a small smile. The girl had no idea what she was talking about, Dilandau in love with her. Hrrmp. She'd be more likely to pigs falling from the sky.

"Well, since your up why don't we go ahead and get along with the day, Kami-sama. I've already got some clothes laid out for you to choose from. You can bathe first and then well paint you."Kagome said, her voice too chipper for the early hour.

Hitomi shrugged, knowing there was no detouring the red-haired teen. She could go along quietly, and make it faster, or argue and through a tantrum about and end up with the same result hours later. Resigned she nodded and made to leave the Oasis Gardens.

Yukari fell into step next to her, chattering on about the latest gossip she'd heard in the kitchens the night before.

If she closed her eyes and softened Kagome's tone, she could almost pretend nothing had changed and she was still on earth. Still listening to Yukari's idle talk. Almost.

* * *

Allen Shezar was irritated.

No, more then that. He was irate.

Piercing Rowan's defenses had proved to be an easy challenge. They'd climbed the wall just as the guards were changing all around the city's perimeter. In that five minute window he and his three men had been able to penetrate and assimilate themselves into the city with no bloodshed or cry of alarm. They had managed to sequester themselves in an Inn, the keeper a tall man with a thick neck and dark eyes too close together by the name of Clev.

Fortunately, or unfortunately however one choose to look at it, Clev had been extremely hung over, the night before having been his birthday. So when they'd rung the bell to wake him - though foul mouthed and utterly rude and overcharged them a whole gold coin! - his eyes had been bleary and he'd had a splitting headache.

As such, he bought their story of being traveling merchants, without the slightest question. He showed them their room and then walked away. Seemingly to forget about his three strange guests that had no wagon or horses to show their wares they intended to trade.

Now they sat in the small, wooden room with four beds and only a chamber pot in the corner for bathroom breaks along with a basin full of stale water from the day before, they traded stories over what they knew already and what they had seen.

Each in their own way had thought this would be an easy mission. Go in, blend in, capture and fight your way out. With the element of surprise on their side, how could they lose?

However, since few people even now had been to Rowan and back, they'd not been as prepared for what they would find.

Allen had assumed that it would be like any other kingdom he had been to over the years, well dressed nobles and shabbily clad peasants milling about, Best-men roaming about, merchants selling their wares, the usual.

He had been completely wrong and berated himself for his own hubris in rushing ahead on this mission without waiting for a more detailed report on the inside of the city. Rowan's culture differed so much from what he was accustomed to that it seemed to him he had set foot on the Mystic Moon.

What he saw both appalled and aroused him. Gaddies, Troi, and G'Mal had been quick to agree on that point. Gaddes making the comment that once the Patron Saint was gone he may come here to live and die to the amusement of all but Allen.

Everyone was running around half naked! Yes, it was intensely hot down here in the lower Kingdoms but by the Gods! Have some dignity!

And that wasn't the half of it, the peasant clothes and merchant clothes they wore to hide themselves and their weaponry would do very little good here.

In a land of tan, scantily clad flesh and red hair they all stuck out like a sore thumb. Reason number one for Allen Shezar's poor mood. Though some of the more beautiful figured women that strutted by, a knowing glint in their eye and in the swing of their hips, did soften the blow...a little bit.

The second was that though it was obvious that the huge castle in the center of the large city was the castle and where they would find the so-called Goddess...no one seemed to know exactly -what- she looked out. Apparently, public appearances of their deity was not a common event.

While this was a set-back, it was a minor one. He had already considered this before hand and had taken precautions to account for it. The one everyone seemed to defer too, the most elabtrately dressed, would be his target. He only hopped it wouldn't be the Patron Saints favorite concubine he brought back instead of his target. Allen winced in slightly at the very thought. Gods, he'd **never** be able to live _that_ down..

"Hey boss?"Gaddess questioned.

"Hmm?"

"The paint, the paint is our way in. We could get some dye too from the local Apothecary, we'd blend - doncha think?"

It was such an obviouse idea that it stunned Allen for a second. A grin spread across his face as he nodded, clapping his long time friend on the shoulder as he did so.

"Brilliant, Gaddess."

Though most of the population was very tan, most still wore various kinds of body paint. Sometimes covering themselves from face to foot with it, others simply drawing intricate patterns while some still wore none at all.

All of them had covered themselves in thick, greasy, gold paint and after drawing up the hoods to their cloaks they were allowed to mingle with the population without causing the slightest ripple among them.

It did not take long for them to get close to the castle. Many of the people had gathered there for devotion and were on their knees to offer their morning prayers to the Goddess that graced their Kingdom with her divinity.

It all caused a smoldering anger deep in Allen's breast. How dare someone decieve countless people by play-acting as a Kami! It was completly without honor! To prey upon the weak and the foolish in this manner, it was a wrong that he would correct at the first available opportunity.

His only regret now was giving his oath to bring back this False Seer alive.

He would rather show all those gathered scrapping their knees on the hard white stones, that their Goddess was flesh and blood and her red was just as brilliant as their own.

He would rather reveal her for the forked tongued harlot that she was.

But his word was his honor, without his honor he would not be able to live. And even though spilling a woman's blood was low, he would have been happy to make the exception in this case.

Brushing aside his resentment into a pit deep in belly, Allen turned his mind to the matter at hand. Five heavily armed guards stood with their arms crossed and alert at the entrances, he didn't doubt their were more in places he couldn't see. He already knew that somewhere around fifty odd men were patrolling the top of the wall, most were archers. It would take only a second for them to let loose an arrow to fell him and the others if they attempted to attack the entrance directly.

_Nothing is ever easy..._

Allen tilted his head in thought.

Obviously none of the parishioners entered the castle, most likely for fear of one them learning too much about their '**goddess**'. So that left only one option. Only soldiers came in through the gate, so soldiers would have to enter.

It would hold off their plan the rest of the day, but before the sun crescents the horizon tomorrow they would have her and already be far outside the Kingdom of Rowan.

Allen smiled feraly at a blank faced Gaddess, who followed his hungry gaze to the soldier who had just been relieved and was heading toward the local tavern.

* * *

Kagome was restless.

All day her Lady had been acting strangely, more so then ever before.

Hitomi-sama was a blessing to their country, it was her Eyes that had kept them safe and had allowed the Emperor to help bring others to the glory that had been established here.

Kagome was the daughter of one of the Regents that had betrayed Fool King Dai Lai. The man that had slowly been cheating their kingdom, unjustly breaking the people's backs with his unfair taxes and cruel punishments. It had been a glorious day day when Lord Dilandau had come to save them. He was their Patron Saint.

They were special, it was something that the Rowan people had always known. They were better then the surrounding kingdoms, so much more _civil _and _evolved_ then the others. His Lordship had proved that it was not arrogance that fueled these thoughts, but simple destiny. After all, he had** chosen** them, the Goddess had chosen here to be her capital - the first of many cities to be freed.

That she was the one that served the Goddess was still nearly more then she could bear. How had she been chosen among so many other much worthier women? What did the Goddess See about her? What part did she have to play that Kami-sama would have chosen a girl that talked too much, hands shook when she was near Her Lady, was oft to dropping things and stumbling around corners...Why?

It was a question that haunted her.

But even in her most absent of nervous rambling, she would never **ever** ask that question.

She was too afraid.

Thought she had been dismissed by Kami-sama some hours before and it was nearing the midnight hour, Kagome couldn't erase the dread that twisted her stomach as she recalled the expression on the Goddess's face today.

Something was wrong, something horrible but she had sent no letters to the Patron Saint today and, though she had only played with her dinner, had assured Kagome that she wasn't falling ill.

Kagome threw the covers from her bed and slipped her feet into the small satin slippers near her bed. Though she would never demand her Goddess to tell her what she didn't desire too...she had a feeling that her Lady had yet to sleep as well. Perhaps given the opportunity, she would share whatever burdened her so. Though Kagome shook at the mere idea of hearing what could make a Goddess so very terrified, she would not fail in her duty.

Duty to Her came before everything. Even Kagome's own life. That was the oath that she had sworn in blood to the Patron Saint when Kagome had been selected. It was an oath that she had never mentioned to her mistress, though the wide scar on the inside of her right had was an ever present reminder.

Kagome nodded at the two guards at the gateway to the Goddess's rooms, jumping suddenly as they pulled their swords from their scabbard and crossed them into an X before her. The clang seemed to echo all around her. Kagome yelped with angry surprise.

"How dare you! I was coming to check on her Ladyship! She asked me to do so."Kagome lied smoothly, her head thrown back so her amber eyes flared with contempt.

"I'm sorry madam, Her Ladyship told us to tell you she had no need for your services tonight. She went to bed with a headache." The taller guard stated, his hands flexing around the hilt of his sword.

Kagome jerked as though struck, her legs going cold as all the blood seemed to pool away from her body. They were lieing. Just as she had lied so were they. Her fingers tingled numbly, amber orbs blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of the scene before her and failing.

Kami-sama had never barred her entrance from her chambers. Never. Not even one time that Kagome could remember - unless of course, the Patron Saint were with her. Then it was rather obvious that she would prefer to be alone. But, even so, she'd never been outright denied passage.

Kagome swallowed hard, her mind swimming for answers when suddenly the shorter guard shifted, and in the flickering torch light she saw against the fire red hair that was common among her people black. Black as charcoal hair, her eyes flickered away from them to his eyes. They were blue. Startling, clear blue. Down his greased neck and over his flimsy armor.

There. On his right thigh. A white streck, pale white skin like a freshly born baby.

Kagome recoiled away from as though they were vipers, they may well have been. They had seen on her face the dawning conclusions, realization had come to them that somehow they had broken proper protocol. Kagome turned and ran, from the thundering steps behind her she knew they were close at hand.

_The outer balcony! I need only reach the balcony!_

The thought was laden with the panic that rushed through her very soul, her feet seeming like lead weights she could barely lift even as she _knew _she was running with everything she had.

She could hear their harsh breath behind her, knew it was only minutes until a beefy hand would wind in her hair and cold steel would peirce the thin veil of her neck.

There!

Beautiful and white in the moonlight, the stars so bright and glimmering was the balcony. Sweat streaked her body even as she gave her final burst of adrenalin to make it.

There! Cool wind on her face! She opened her mouth, ready to shout whatever prepared reply would come.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! IMPOSTER'S! THE KA-"

She made it just the middle of the balcony, her cry echoing in the silent night air.

It was funny, she couldn't understand for a moment why she couldn't speak, why it seemed so important that she must, and why there was a shiny third _arm _protruding from her chest.

Warm liquid spurted up her lips as the 'arm' was suddenly removed, the night air was deliciously cold against her face, it cradled her in the eternity it seemed to take for her to finally hit the ground. She sprawled awkwardly against the beautiful white marble floor, her eyes fixated permanently on the stars above.

She heard murmered words, other loud sounds too, but they seemed too distant and unimportant to take notice off. She wondered idly if she had been able to do anything to save her Goddess. If anything she had done made a difference.

_Was this what you saw my Love, my Goddess, Hitomi?_ she thought_ Is this the end you saw for..._

The thought trailed away, never to be finished. Kagome Yue D'Blanc, First Hand Maiden to the Patron Saint's Seer, was dead.

* * *

Hitomi had known he was there even before she turned from her window.

She'd heard the door open and close, an unfamiliar voice announcing that he had some matters of security to discuss with her Ethereal Highness. That her attention was greatly needed despite the late hour.

She'd felt him coming all through out the day, had not bothered to bathe or undress as she knew tonight would be the night. Perhaps her last night alive. She'd written a letter for Dilandau, had already secured it in her dresser where she knew in his rage when he returned he would find it. She'd written all she knew of his coming battles, and of the visions she had kept from him.

After all, if tonight she died, she wanted him to know all she could provide. She hadn't said the three words she longed to, but she imagined that it didn't really matter. He knew. He had _always_known everything eles, so didn't really matter.

She was dressed in her least elaborate clothes, a simple white Rowan style dress with a plunging neckline and a loin cloth. No jewels adjoined her hair or her form, and her hair was long and loose around her shoulders. A dagger was concealed against her wrist, her golden paint covered her from head to toe, and in the light of silver moon she did seem almost otherworldly.

Leather knee high boots adorned her feet, sheathed in each was another small dagger. She wasn't going to go into the long night sweet and compliant. Not this time. She would save herself, or not at all. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, running her lower lip over her teeth in an effort to distract herself.

She didn't bother to turn at first, quiet obviously giving the impression that she neither cared nor worried for his presence. The former was true, the latter was not.

"So, why don't we dispence with the ilde banter. I think we both know why you're here."

Hitomi's voice was smooth, nearly demure in soft tone if not for the steel that seemed to wind tight under it.

The door shut softly, but to Hitomi it sounded like the door thumping closed on her casket.

"Do you, my Lady?" That voice...

Hitomi froze, turning so slow it seemed to take ages to do so. His hair was dyed an ugly red, his skin stained with the cheapest, greasier gold paint sold at the vendors. But those blue eyes were not the sort she would ever be likely to forget. And that face, he still looked just like Amono, just a bit older - more refined.

"Allen _Sheza_r?"she questioned, fighting to keep the tone of her voice lower, more gravely. Even more thankful now that she had chosen to light not candles, so the shadows and moon would help conceal her. She had played this carefully to her advantage, she knew this room by heart. If she played this right, he would never know who she was. Her secret would be safe.

But did she have the resolve to kill him? Kill this man who had saved her over and over, who wore the face of her first love? Could she do it?

The blade trembled against the back of her forearm. He had years of experience with blades of all kind. What hope did she have of succeeding even if she could harden her heart enough to make the plunge?

He blinked with surprise, his mouth falling open slightly. The expression lasted only a second before smoothing out like the surface of a frozen lake. Offering nothing, but those eyes. The confusion behind them still raged clean and true.

"Very clever, so if you know who I am then you do know why I'm here. You're coming with me."

Hitomi felt her lips quirk up in a sarcastic smile, "You are as arrogant as I thought you would be, _Shezar_."She sneered the name, moving a half-circle away from him - trying hard to buy time, "Do you really think I would let you take me so easily?"

"No,"He replied smoothly, "But the end result will be the same."

Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest, adrenalin coursed through her veins to heighten her senses far more then any drug ever had. She could see every line on his face, every glint of his sword as he slowly drew it from its scabbard.

"I don't want to use force, I'd rather not hurt a _woman_, even a fork-tongued wretch like you. But I will, make no mistake about that."

Anger had always been her resolve, but in this moment she couldn't dredge up even the slightest flicker to help her. Her hands were slick with the sweat of fear, and she knew in her heart of hearts that she would not be able to kill him.

Her gaze flickered to the window and back. Too far away for her to run and jump out of it, he'd catch her for sure. And there was no way she could let herself become his captive. No way at all. God, if he was involved that mean that Vaa-

She cut that off quickly, burying it deep inside herself. Thinking about that was emotional suicide as it was. She had to stay clear headed.

Her head turned at the sounds of swords being drawn and the sudden heavy footfalls outside her door. Her stomach clenched painfully as a single image shot through her mind.

_Kagome. _

_Beautiful, clumsy Kagome. _

_All awash in white silks stained red as she floated under a star lit sky. _

The brief vision left her breathless and the rage she had before sought bloomed readily in her fist. Yes, at one time the man before her had been an ally, an almost lover, a hero even. But now, because of him, an innocent girl would die just for being her friend.

And she knew, more then anything else, that it was true.

And that there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Allen had taken her split second distraction as his opportune moment and had lunged at her, sword high. With a flick her knife was in her hand and leaning to the side she knocked of his aim with her own blade.

The force jolted down her arm, numbing her fingers so much she nearly dropped the weapon. Hitomi dodged to the side, her body taking a defensive position. For a moment they stood there in silence, sizing each other up.

All at once he was at her again, his sword coming down from the side, as she moved to intercept she realized it was a feint maneuver. She looked up just in time to his knuckles zoom into focus.

She crumpled down like a butterfly, the knife still clutched in her hand. Her vision swam and she fought against the oncoming darkness.

He knelt next to her, fingers probing near her eye where he'd struck her. Pain laced through her skull at a new intensity from his light ministrations.

Kagome.

Vaan.

Dilandau...

The rage and the sorrow exploded in her chest. And moving through the pain she brought the dagger up in an arc and felt it sink into something soft. Warm liquid spilled over her hand, and she heard above her only a guttural grunt.

Stars seemed to dance before her eyes and she felt her grip on the hilt go limp as she was dragged unwillingly into that dark embrace of unconsciousness..

* * *

A.n.- Well, how was that? Was that expected or not? The next chapter may or may not be a little later then this due to some personal difficulties of mine. Promise not to make you wait SUPER long or anything though, I promise there will be another chapter. Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it :)


	6. Rock Bottom

**A.n. -I know, I really missed Dilandau in the last chapter too! Allen just isn't as much fun to write for as he is. More Dilly-sama here, promise...though not as much as I'd like ~_~. lol, I hope you all enjoy!^_^_^_^**

**Dedication-Litschi, Addy, Darth Vicious, and ThePinkMartini. You all have no idea just how much your support means to me, its you that review that I'm writeing this story for. It always lifts my heart to read your thoughts, to hear what you think of how this is going. I go back and read them to give me the encourgment to continue. Thankyou all so much, really. You're the best. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Dilandau rode as fast as possible, pushing his mare to edge of her endurance.

Fury pounded hot in his blood, for he knew that no matter how fast he rode he would not change what had already come to pass.

The messenger had arrived the night before, his eyes bulging and sweet dripping of his pale, thin face as he'd panted out his story.

He had been the first to die.

And when he arrived at the palace and discovered just whom had been on guard that fateful night they would join the boy in the afterlife. Already he could see his kingdom of Rowan looming over the horizon, its white castle seeming to glow under the blistering heat of the afternoon sun.

It had been a total of three days since Hitomi's kidnapping. It irked Dilandau to no end to be so suddenly blind, to not know what was coming next now that his pet Seer was far away. It seemed that the time for procrastination was at an end. The battle lines had been drawn in the sand, by tomorrow his men would join him on his campaign.

He would tear heaven and Gaea asunder until he found her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who had taken her.

He could smell those cowardly Asturians' all over this, and they would pay dearly for daring to touch what was his alone. But, there was only one silver lining to this scenario. She would still be alive when he found her. They would not be able to bare killing her, not their precious little Hitomi.

_Did you know they were comeing, Hi-To-Mi? Are you planning to betray me?_

The thought settled coldly in his stomach, clinching his insides with half fury and half agony. With her outside his reach, the chances of her betrayal went up higher then he liked. After all, she had not wanted to return to Gaea in the first place, she had been thinking of that bastard Fanel for weeks now, who was to say that she wouldn't have a change of heart now that she was beyond his sphere of control?

He rode hard through the open gates of Rowan, not stopping until he reached the palace doors. They opened quickly before him, servents and gaurds alike bowing low before their Emperor. He jumped down and stalked past him, his footsteps light despite the turmoil that twisted within.

His body was a tightly wound wire, ready to spring loose on whichever unwary person happen to cross his path. His rage seemed to roll off him in black waves, all the servants kept their eyes lowered least they should be the one to contract his ire.

He threw open the door to her chambers, blood still stained the throw rug near her satin bed, gold princess curtains swayed with the breeze through the open window. He went over the room slowly, searching for any kind of evidence that would support his initial theory. He found none.

Hands clinched and unclenched at his side as he walked over to her writing desk. He ripped the drawers out one by one, grabbing the content and throwing the small drawer over his shoulders. Some were drawings, of him, of Earth, sentimental rubbish.

In the last drawer to the right, he found what he had been looking for. His hands shook as he read the short letter, threatening to rip it in half.

_My Dear Emperor, _

_If you are reading this now, then events beyond my control have finally come to pass. I admit to of been having visions for some time now of my capture and to of keeping them from you. I have no defense to offer you on the subject, only that my knowledge on the subject was unclear. Only the end result was known to me, and if your plans are to come into fruition this is how it must be._

_I do not know what will happen, and there is very little that I can offer to you to give you forewarning. The future is ever changing now, and you will be beyond my aid._

_I know that King Franco is plotting against you, he plans to meet in secret with Asturian Representatives. His hatred and envy of you is all consuming. It will not be long until he strikes against you._

_You will succede in your endeavor to unite all the Lower Kingdoms, as to the real battle ahead I do not have the answers. I apologize for this, though I imagine that even if I did know what would pass, and if it were unfavorable you, would forge ahead anyway. You were never one to bow to the whims of fate. _

_I do not know if we will meet again, though I hope that we will. _

_Goodbye Dilandau_

_Yours, _

_Kanzaki Hitomi_

He crumpled her letter into his hand, his gloved fingers tearing through the thin paper as he clinched it tight at his chest.

What game was Hitomi trying to play? So she had known that she would leave him, and had acquiesced to that fate without so much as a murmur of protest.

Well, he would drag her back by her pretty golden brown hair and damn whatever the consequences. No matter how valuable she was to him, she would pay for this oversight in blood. He would have her back. He would prove to her once and for all that her place was at his side, until **he** deemed otherwise.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Hitomi awoke to a gentle jostling sensation, somewhat like when your in a boat and rock from side to side. Sunlight streamed across her face, prickling her eyes. She let out a groan, shifting her weight only to suddenly become aware of a warm -breathing- hard wall on the left-side of her body.

Memories rushed back like a flood and her back straitened as though it were injected with steel. She was wearing a cloak, she realized, and her right temple was pounding in time with a headache that only just made its presence known. Her breath caught as she winced, moving to raise a hand to her face only realize they were both tied to the saddle of the horse.

She licked her dry lips, panic coloring all her senses. Did he know? Had she been found out? And if not, how many hours did she have until it did come out? Surely someone would recognize her. Had she killed Allen before darkness had claimed her? What were they going to _do to her?_

"So you're awake, finally. Gaddess was starting to worry I had sent you into a coma. I figured a _Goddess _wouldn't have such worldly concerns however."Allen's smooth voice vibrated behind her, his words dripping with venom.

Hitomi started, her voice catching her throat with relief. So she hadn't killed him before the lights went out, though from the hitching in his voice she realized she had wounded him. The observation made her feel rather smug. Though she hadn't wanted his blood on her hands, she was sure that any wound delivered to by a woman had done far more damage to his over inflated ego then anything else ever could. The thought was rather satisfying.

Hitomi straitened her shoulders, refusing to lean against him for support. Lifting her chin she turned her head to the side to observe the passing country side as an excuse not to have to look up at her captor. It was flat, barren fields that were high with weeds and no flowers. They weren't riding on a path, Hitomi noticed, but still seemed to have a destination of some sort.

"Not so chatty now are you, wench?"Allen taunted from behind her.

So, he still didn't know? Hitomi thanked whatever God must be watching over her for that small favor.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you."She replied after a heavy silence, lowering her voice and adopting and imperious tone.

"You'll say plenty once your in the dungeons of Freid, so it matters little to me if you talk now or then. It'd be easier on yourself if you'd just cooperate."

Freid, so he was taking her to Freid.

Some how, Hitomi wasn't really surprised. She had expected it would be either there or Asturia since it had been Allen sent to fetch her. Hitomi swallowed hard, wondering how long she'd be able to keep this sheared up. A glance down assured her that she was still wearing her body paint from when they had captured her, she assumed that it was probably smeared so bad on her face that it was the only thing that was obscuring her identity. That and the cloak that they had added, though she assumed that was to keep passerby from recognizing her as the Seer then anything else.

_Great, my life depends on whether or not I get to bathe. Just fan-freaking-tastic._

"We're going to have to make camp soon, Boss."the dark haired man said as he spurred his horse to ride next Allen's, he looked very familiar but Hitomi couldn't place him. His black hair was still streaked with a grainy red dye. "There's a cave not too much farther ahead. We could hide out there 'till dawn."

She felt Allen nodd behind her, "Good idea Gaddess, we won't be able to pass the river in the night anyway. Be easier with light. And it'll be close enough we can try to wash some of the Gods forsaken dye off."

Allen kicked the horse in the flank, urging the horse to go faster. The new jostling sensation made Hitomi morbidly aware of a bodily function she hadn't really noticed before. She had to go to the bathroom. Badly.

Hitomi squirmed slightly, pressing her thighs together. Which was rather easy as Allen had decided that she would ride side-saddle. Which, by the soreness of her tailbone, was the most uncomfortable, torturous way to ride a horse.

_And a little sexist.._

Her lips were cracked from thirst, but damned if she was going to beg her kidnappers for a single drop. Maybe she'd die of dehydration before the made it to their destination. Hitomi rolled her eyes, a smirk of irony crossing her face. Oh no, the Gods could never be **that** kind.

Hitomi shifted again, biting her bottom lip enough to make the taste of copper fill her mouth. Idly she wondered about the merits of simply letting her bladder go and urinating all over the Knight and his horse. Though it would be undoubtedly amusing to see the look on his face, she would then be forced to continue this journey in wet, smelly clothes.

The repercussions to her by far out-ruled the benefits of such an action.

_But if he doesn't stop soon it may not matter!_

Hitomi took a deep breath, looking around herself wildly. There was still nothing but wild plains in the distance, she couldn't even hear the river they had talked about.

"Something the matter, **Goddess**?"Allen sneered the title, looking down at her from his nose.

Hitomi gritted her teeth, "Are we going to stop soon?"

"I apologize, I'm sure you're not used to such mundane methods of travel. In about an hour we should make it to the caves and we'll rest there through the night."He replied, his tone matter-a-fact and unsympathetic.

_WHAT? An __**HOUR**__?_

"I need to stop now, I have...needs I have to take care of."

"That is not possible, we have to cover this ground before night fall. Whatever _needs _you have will have to wait until then."he replied, urging his horse to go faster.

Hitomi was close to hypervenilateing, stomach cramps spiderwebbing their way through her abdomen.

"It really can't wait that long."she insisted.

Allen huffed out a breath, "Its going to have to."he replied brusquely.

Hitomi shifted again, opening her mouth to demand he stop when one of Allen's hand slammed down around her waist, tucking her tightly up against him, his hand was splayed out against her stomach. The hold was not overly rough, but he was applying pressure where none was needed.

"Look, I'm not going to take the chance of you running off and us having to waste valuable time to catch you. Which we would. So stop squirming like a child and sit silently." He snapped, irritation coloring his voice.

Hitomi bit back a desperate moan. Okay. So, she'd just have to hold it. She held her silence for what felt like hours but was most likely closer to a little over an half hour.. Sweat beaded across her brow, her abdomen ached and she was close to crying. Hitomi had never been good at 'holding it'.

"Is it much farther?"She asked, desperation makeing her voice high.

Allen slowed his damply grey stallion, "Not by too much. Gaddess, I thought you said we'd be there by now?"

"Sorry, Boss, I was going by how long it took us to get away from there the first day. But we were riding pretty hard then...I guess It'll take a bit longer since we're going at a slower pace."The dark haired man replied.

Hitomi tilted back her head. This was hell. It had to be. This was some warped cosmic joke by the Gods themselves to make her pay for her sins. Die from her bladder exploding, or from the sheer embarrassment of release. One or the other.

The had just entered the forest, the sun was low in the horizen casting strange shadows around them. To make matters worse Allen had slowed his horse.

"Okay, look, I can't take this any more. Either you stop the damn horse and let me off to do what I need to do or you're going to regret it."Hitomi bit out, anger dripping from her voice.

Allen sighed, looking down at her with those clear blue eyes. They were still quiet stunning, still the exact same shade as Amono's had been. The thought made her heart squeeze. The warm emotion was jerked away as another painful cramp seared through her abdomen.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but we will be at our camp soon. You'll just have to wait."He replied simply, pulling her body tighter against his as though she may try to jump and run off at any moment.

Hitomi felt tears burning at her eyes, fighting to spill over. She couldn't take it any more. And it served him right, the **bastard**!

The relief was so sudden and great that Hitomi thought she might pass out from the sheer joy of finally letting it go. For about five seconds Allen didn't even notice what had happened. All at once when he was looking down, trying to understand why he'd gotten warm and wet at the same time he realized yellow liquid was dripping of his horse.

"You wench! How dare you!"Allen jerked the horse to a halt, jumping off quickly.

The front of his grey leggings were wet, making it appear that he had been the one to loose control of his bladder.

Hitomi drew herself up to her full heigth, trying and failing to gather and hold onto her frayed dignity.

"I told you I had needs! You wouldn't stop so I could go! What did you _think_ would happen?"

Gaddess and two other men drew up short behind them, the other two trying and failing not to laugh. Gaddess however looked mortified.

"Why didn't you say she had to go Boss? We could have stopped...thats very unlike you, Boss, to ignore a Lady's ah...needs."His tone was slightly affronted.

Allen's cheeks had turned a brilliant red, "I didn't realize that was the 'needs' she was talking about! I thought she was just trying to find a way to run off. She never explicitly said she needed to use an outhouse!"

Allen marched forward and grabbed the horses reins, "Are you done? Is there anything _else_ you **need **to do, My Lady?"Embarrassment was clear in both his posture and tone.

Hitomi straightened slightly, "No, thank you."She replied as primly as possible.

"Good. Lets go, Men."He tilted his head infront of them and began leading the horse along.

Wave after wave of embarrassment assaulted Hitomi. She could hardly wait to get to the river.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it didn't take long to get there. Merely another fifteen - twenty minutes. A fact which only served to deepen Hitomi's self-inflicted barrage of torment. _Twenty minutes_. Why couldn't she of waited a _little_ bit longer?

She sighed, what was done was done and there was nothing to do about it except to bathe and get rid of the smell as quickly as possible.

"I need to bathe."she stated as he helped her down from the horse. She stood awkwardly with her hands up around the horse as he slowly began to untie them.

"Alright. Can you swim?"The quick agreement surprised her, and Hitomi suspiciously surveyed his face for any hentai-like thoughts.

"Yes."she replied cautiously.

"Good, you'll come with me then. Gaddess, Troi, G'Mal?"They all looked up as their names were called, "You all unload and get ready for the night. The Lady and I are going to clean up at the river. Keep your guard up. Troi, you scout the area before the last bit of light escapes, ne?"

Troi nodded, "Hai, Sir!" And left the camp quickly.

Allen grabbed a small leather satchel from his horse and he led her a little ways from the cave, it wasn't long before they heard the trickling sound of the river. They were near enough still to the camp that if she strained she could still hear the two men's voices though she couldn't make out the words themselves.

The current was set at a rather lazy pace, clear in the setting sunlight.

He slowly untied her wrists and Hitomi backed a way a step, rubbing her red and irritated flesh.

"Bathe."He said, gestureing behind her.

Hitomi's eyes went wide as dinner plates. Not only the first thousand hentai reasons that He was with **her** to bathe but the fact that if she did she'd wash away the paint and he would recognize her.

_Or would he? He hasn't yet...I may be safe, for now anyway. It'll be dark anyway, he won't be able to tell. I can rub some ash or dirt on my face before he wakes up in the morning. Something..._

He miss-interpreted her hesitation as fear and sought to reassure her. He smiled, takeing her wrist and leading her to the water.

"I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. I realize I have been somewhat...rude on this journey. But I admit, that you would deceive so many people into worshipping you as a Goddess outright offends me. I cannot condone or accept such behavior. But, I promise no harm will come to you from me. Leave your clothing on to bathe, I'll be near you in the water so please don't attempt to escape me."His voice was actually very soft, almost as though he were talking to a wounded animal.

Hitomi didn't even debate for a moment regarding her clothing and just walked into the stream. It wasn't icy cold, but neither was it warm. She walked to the middle, it rose only as high as her hips and only to mid-thigh on him. As promised he stayed near, handing her a cake of soap he'd produced from his satchel before following.

Hitomi took it gratefully and began to scrub her body quickly as she could through her clothing. She rubbed the rough soap through her hair and rinsed, enjoying the fact that she could wash the sweat and grime off at last.

She worked quickly, her back turned to the Knight of Cali even as her ears strained for any splash of water that would suddenly intone very un-honorable actions.

The moments passed slowly, almost at a crawl with nothing but a heavy silence between them. Hitomi felt the first brushes of guilt slippering through the cracks. She felt she had been acting rather unjust towards Allen. Yes, he _had _kidnapped her. But then, wasn't she working with his nemeses to bring about the downfall of Gaea? Of his livelihood? Of **everything **he knew?

Wasn't she the real villain in this play?

She turned slowly, looking him over from the corner of her eye. He had removed his shirt and was washing it roughly in the calm water. His chest was sculpted like one of the Greek statues she had seen in a museum. His hair was glistening wet and was starting to show its true golden blond through the dirty dye. He was still wearing his black leather pants, an observation that made Hitomi's face burn.

His physical beauty was marred only by the gauze that circled his right shoulder. Hitomi gently touched her still tender temple.

"So, I _did _stab you after all. I had wondered."

Hitomi hadn't meant to spoke aloud, and the moment they left her lips she longed to able to recall the words. He paused from his cleaning, before rinsing the now off white shirt.

"Yes, I do apologize for striking you. However, you didn't appear to want to come willingly."he replied in a dead pan tone.

Hitomi nodded slightly, "True enough."She moved to walk towards the bank, "Are you done?"

He reached out and clasped her wrist in cold fingers, "Yes, done enough for now."

He pulled her along to shore. Stopping only to grab the remaining rope and tie her hands back together. Hitomi endured this silently and without a single word of protest.

"How long until we reach Freid?"she questioned as he wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. It was dry, and clung to her wet flesh and clothes.

But she would of rather endured the cold then remove her sopping wet attire. Allen seemed to guess this, or he was uncomfortable with having a naked captive in the mists of four men. Either way, it didn't really matter to Hitomi.

"Not long. Perhaps another day or two's ride."

The sun had finally set, and the moons were rising up into the sky. The pale blue light seemed make everything glow. Hitomi looked up into Allen's eyes, her expression placid.

"You know that **He **will come for me. You've started a war in taking me. Many people are going to die because of what you've done."

Allen's face spasmed for a moment, guilt flashing along with anger and finally only an empty expression of resignation.

"Many people were going to die either way. People don't take kindly to tyrants and slavery. And that is what this so-called _Peaceful Order_ is. Your Emperor just glosses over the finer details, telling them he is liberating them so they will place the shackles on themselves."

Allen's voice turned harsh," And you have _helped_ him,"he shook his head in disgust, "I don't know what you are or if you really can see the future, and it doesn't really matter to me. But I hope you have enough clairvoyance to see that **every** drop of blood spilled is on _your_ hands more then any other." His eyes were a cold blue fire, searing strait down to her soul. His hands gripped her shoulders, almost painfully.

"I know."

"Then why?"he shook her, seeming lost in his own passionate rise of righteousness that he'd kept buried during this trip, "Why did you do it? Was it the glory? The riches? Why?"He never shouted, never raised his voice but somehow he had managed to make Hitomi feel two inches tall.

Emerald eyes shifted away first, pulling the hood of her cloak up around her face as though to physically shield herself from his penetrating words.

"I have my reasons, _Shezar_. None of which I need to explain to you." Her voice didn't waver, stayed firm despite the turmoil that rocked her insides.

He stared at her a moment, before grabbing the knotted length of chain between the makeshift rope cuffs.

"No, not to me. But to King Chid, you will."

He pulled her along until she was back at camp. The other men left to go and bathe as well. Troi had already returned and had stoked a fire. Rabbit had already been caught and was roasting on a stick near it. Allen offered her food out of cold politeness then anything else, Hitomi refused.

She sat there, on the edge of their group to the back of the cave. In the view of everyone present. Allen had tied another length of rope to her wrists, tieing the other end around her waist so she couldn't run away while everyone rested. There was enough slack to the rope that she could lie down alone, not enough that she could slip out without him knowing however.

The night passed by slowly, for Hitomi it felt like her last one among the living.

* * *

Vaan Slanzar De Fanel was pissed off.

Not only was Allen late getting back with the so-called _**Goddess **_but aside from the first carrier pigeon to inform them that he had acquired his target they had heard nothing at all! It was infuriating. Three times he had been standing in front of Escaflowne and had been _forced _to talk himself out of throwing caution to the wind and pursuing. What was there to lose!

**Everything.** His Kingdom, his people, everything that he had worked _so hard_ to raise from the ashes.

But by the Gods did he **hate** waiting!

He had just come from a mock training duel with some of the knights still in the palace. A mock duel because they were not, of course, aloud to hurt him in any way as he was a visiting diplomat. Meaning that they never actually put their all into the fight. As such it had left Vaan feeling very...unsatisfied. Like a caged animal.

"Lord Vaan?"

Vaan spun on his heel at the soft command, years of politics smoothing away the irratation from his features.

"King Chid, what can I do for you?"But then diplomacy had never _really_ been his strong suit.

The subterfuge had always annoyed him. Vaan had always been a man more of action then of words. Preferring to say what he wanted and others to do the same, it was this attitude that always made him an oddity in court.

Chid's blue eyes tilted down at him, irking Vaan deep down. How did that shrimp manage to grow taller then him too? It was vastly unjust.

"You seem very stressed today, more so then usual. I was wondering if I could be of aid?"Always so polite, so damn polite. How could you cut someone off if they were being that courteous?

Vaan forced a smile that came out as a grimence, "I doubt it, My Lord, I'm simply...concerened about the mission Shezar went on. Has there been any more communication?"

Chid chuckled, "Had there been, I assure you that you'd of been the first to know. Please, come with me."he waved over his shoulder back to the sparring arena, "I saw that you were fencing with some of my knights earlier. You are quiet good, but I was curious to see how you'd fair against me. Will you _honor_ me with a spar?"

Vaan frowned slightly, knowing when he had been manipulated even if it was with good intentions. Though Chid's tone and words conveyed it was only a mere offer, the order of the words conveyed that if he refused he would insult Chid's honor. As a guest in his castle, Vaan had no choice but to oblige him. But that didn't mean that he had to go easy on the boy.

He nodded curtly at Chid and the two walked slowly to the courtyards. With a gesture the sparing ground was cleared and many of the knights remained on the sidelines to watch. Chid shrugged out of his heavy gold outer jacket leaving him only a white poet's shirt. Vaan did the same, passing it to a servant near by.

The noon sun was high in the sky, a prefect cool breez blew up his hair and swirled around them. Sweat beaded at Vaan's brow as he flexed his fingers in anticipation.

Vaan removed his sword and bowed slightly in respect to Chid. Chid mirrored the gesture. Never one to wait, Vaan charged at Chid first. The blond teenager moved with liquid speed out the way, Vaan slashed behind him only to meet air. With a cry Chid brought his blade down from above, Vaan was only able to catch it a breath before it would have cleaved into his shoulder.

Throwing the blade off, Vaan circled away suddenly much more wary of his seemingly demure opponent. Chid's face had transformed since the battle began. No longer was there the peaceful look of serenity, now there was fire blooming in those eyes, and his face was twisted in determination. He would give and receive no quarter. Vaan's easy victory had turned into something else entirely.

Vaan charged forward again, this time striking low at Chid's knees. Chid blocked expertly, dropping to the ground to sweep his leg under Vaan's leg. Vaan jumped an instant before hand, dodging to the left and taking advantage of Chid's surprise to grab him roughly from behind and bring his sword up in the ending strike. To lay the cold steel against the pale jugular of the young King.

Chid slipped out from beneath his arm however, using Vaan's own momentum against him he flipped the raven haired man onto the ground, kicking the sword from his hand. Chid placed the sword against Vaan's neck, his expression serious and triumphant all at once. He stood above him, his shoulders back and a smirk on his lips.

"Over confidense is the achillies heel to any warrior, Lord Fanel. You'd do well not to underestimate your opponot's skill just because of age and experience."

Vaan lowered his gaze, cursing under his breath as he jumped to his feet. Grabbing his sword from several feet away he slammed into the scabbard. Beaten by a boy he was more then five years senior to! It was humiliating!

Vaan shook his head, banishing the ugly green emotion deep into his gut.

"You fight well, Your Majesty, we must do it again."He growled out, mentally filing away their duel. This would **never **occur again, he was going to make sure of it!

"MY LORD! MY LORD CHID!"

All heads turned as the messenger broke into the courtyard, he stopped in front of Chid, his hands resting on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

Chid smiled, slipping his sword back into its scabbard and shrugging back into it. It seemed a switch had been flipped, as soon as the coat slipped comfortably over his shoulders then intensity on his face that Vaan had seen smoothed away to the pleasant expression from before.

"What is it?"His tone sounded slightly exasperated.

The servant bowed quickly, a handsome twenty year old with cornflower blue eyes and a crown of curly blonde hair.

"Lord Allen has returned, he has brought a prisoner!"the man gasped out, his voice held a tremor of excitement.

Chid was already moving as soon as the words escaped Vaan at his side. Vaan's heart speed up with every step he took.

_Finally that prick has returned! _

Finally he could confront this so called Seer, and erase forever any doubt in his mind that she had anything to do with his Hitomi.

The walk to the Royal Chamber's had never seemed so long, Vaan fighting the impulse to break into a run to finally see for himself. The large gold doors opened before him.

Vaan's first thought was one of amusement. He had never see the Captain of the Knight's Cali so bedraggled. His normally pristine appearance was creased and worn, his golden locks tinted with red in a way that made Vaan wonder just how many Rowan soldiers he had killed.

He recognised Gaddess at his left the other two as members from Allen's upper unit. G'Mal and Troi if he remembered correctly. All three were loyal to a fault to blond knight. Vaan wasn't suprised he had decided to take them with him on such a covert mission.

It wasn' them that riveted his attention though. It was obvious that their captive was a woman, that was evident by the womanly curves that were scantly covered by the garment she wore even with the black cloak over her shoulders. The hood was up, obscuring her face from his hungry eyes. Vaan sneered at her, had Allen brought back the Seer or had his loins distracted him into bringing one of the Patron Saint's concubines?

"Lord Chid,"Allen greeted, "I have returned with the Order's Seer."

Chid nodded, stepping in front of Vaan, "I am glad your mission meet with success." He moved closer to Allen who stood infront of the girl, she was just a bit shorter then the Knight and the King Vaan noticed. "I am also glad you did not lose any of your men."

Allen simply nodded, stepping back to give his King full view of the woman who had caused so much trouble.

"I am King Chid of Fried, who are you?"

The girl lifted her head, squaring her jaw as she turned her cheek to the king with an imperious air.

Vaan froze instantly, his heart hammering away in frenzied breaths. No, no it couldn't be. No! Memories flashed in his brain of a haughty girl with short hair standing above him in a fury, her hands fisted her side.

No, it couldn't be.

"Your silence will do you no good here. We don't wish to harm you, but if you truly are a Seer surely you can See why we could not allow you to be using your talents for such an usurper as the Patron Saint?"

The girl said nothing, fisted hands rising to cross in front of her chest. Her face, was still obscured in shadows and Vaan could take it no longer.

In a second he had stepped in front of King Chid and he ripped the hood back from her head. Emerald eyes rose to meet his, the deepest green he had ever seen. A small petite nose, lush full pink lips and high cheekbones. Her hair was longer, pure honey that drifted over her shoulders. Her face was smeared with dirt and ash but he would know those eyes any where.

"**Hitomi**."he whispered raggedly.

The woman burst into tears, whirling away from him as though he were a viper ready to strike.

* * *

Dilandau sat at the head of his army, already they had begun their march to the upper kindoms. His sword seemed to quiver in its sheath, as though longing with it's master to taste blood.

He would wait no longer, and in his heart of hearts he was nearly grateful for the Asturian fools for giving him a reason to finally forge ahead in this war.

He was going to kill them all. Every last one. But he would save Fanalia for last. And he would keep Vaan alive just long enough to watch it burn for the second time. Right before he drove his sword strait into his heart. And then, with the King's blood on his hands, he would reach over and caress His Hitomi's face because then she would know once and for all that he was all she had. She would never try to run away from him again, because she would know he would tear apart to the world until he had her again.

He had eight thousand five hundred men at his back, all blood thirsty as he was with the knowledge that the Freid and Asturia thought to steal what was rightfully theirs. The symbol of their freedom, their Goddess. These men would fight to the last man standing to see her back in her rightful place.

Soon his Generals would be on the way with a few hundred men each to add to his fold. Dalet would be the last to rejoin them, as he was the one taking care of ending King Franco's life and appointing another that would be much more attentive to the Order's needs. The death of the Royal would spread like wildfire and would cow any other ideas of mutiny.

The sun was high in the sky, his men streatched as far as the eye could see. They would decend on their enemies like a plauge.

And at long last, **all** Dilandau desired would be his.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A.n.-Alright *rubs hands* time for the war to _finally_ start! Thoughts? Comments? **


	7. Detox

**A.n.-Wow...oh my, I feel so loved over here! I'm soooo happy you all like this! Thanks for the thoughts on me keeping everyone in character - I'm taking big strains to keep it that way. I always enjoy a story more when everyone is acting IC. ^_^. **

**Wow, all the reviews everyone sent really made me want to jump in and start this chapter. All I could think about was how eager you were to hear how it was going to go down between Hitomi and Vaan. I hope it lives up to your expectations - I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. Well, enough rambling from me! I hope you all enjoy and please review to let me know what you thought!^_^**

**Dedication-Litschi, Zinic-Mo, Flor-Desu, ThePinkMartini, Addy, and N. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! Your reviews is why this update came so fast, every time I checked my e-mail there was a new one and made me want to jump back into the story. Thankyou all, you're all the best!^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Everyone out except for...the woman, Allen and Vaan. Now."

The command was loud, almost seeming to echo through the chambers but Vaan could barely register Chid's voice.

No, his attention was riveted on the crying woman before him. Her honey hair flew over her shoulders past the elbow, emerald eyes even brighter against the backdrop of the silver sheen of tears. It was her, he knew it as easily as he knew how to breath.

"Hitomi..."Vaan whispered again.

And for a single moment, he forgot about the war. Forgot about the Emperor who's long reach had cast a dark shadow of fear over all, about Allen and Chid. It was all completely unimportant against the knowledge that Hitomi, **his Hitomi**, had finally returned at last.

Before his heart had time to take another beat he had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight against his chest. He leaned his head down into the cascade of her hair, breathing deep a long forgotten scent. She smelled of travel and cheap soap, but also that same sweet lilac that he had always associated with _her_.

Hitomi froze stiff in his arms, neither accepting nor rejecting his embrace. Vaan wanted this moment to go on forever and ever. All those long years apart no longer seemed to matter, and all those eloquent words and phrases he had practiced over and over vanished like mist in sunlight.

Hitomi's head leaned down to rest against his chest, her breath feather light against him. He relaxed at her acceptance, a smile of bliss stretching his full lips. So long he had waited, too long for this moment. He heard her sobs stop abruptly and her shoulders tensed. She breathed deep then jerked from his arms. He was left feeling cold and bereft without her warmth against him.

"What game are you playing at, F-Fanel?"She stammered out, the tears wiped clean from her eyes, her lips in a grim wobbling line. Her posture was tall and erect, managing to make herself look equal to his station despite her brothel-like attire.

Her words had struck a nerve however, and in an instant the sparkle that had descended upon realizing that she was truly there, and not a desperate dream induced from too much vino, shattered. He remembered then his frightened people, the reason he had been pacing this damn castle for weeks grinding his teeth, remembered just from whence she had came. Who she had become.

"Me? I'm not the one playing games!"He shouted, his voice reverberating make enough to make him wince, "You were here! You came back! But not to me! To that...that _**bastard**_ that thinks to enslave our world! How could you help him! _**HOW?**_"

Her face hardened with his very word, her eyes becoming like diamonds and a thousand times as brilliant. Belatedly it seemed to him that his words had only reassured her instead of lancing her deep with the guilt she should have felt.

"I am not unaware of my crimes, Fanel."her voice wavered only slightly, as though she was desperately trying to keep her calm.

"Why do you keep doing that? Are you under a spell? Its me, **Vaan**. The man you **Love**, or at least you did! I waited all this time for you and this all you have to say to me? After _**all these years?**_"

Vaan's hands were shaking, his heart shattered by her seemingly disregard for him and everything else they had shared. He stared hard into those eyes, eyes he had dreamt of seeing again, lips he had sworn would be the next and last that he kissed. And realized she had not even wasted a millisecond in thinking of him at all. The very thought filled his mouth with a bitter taste of rage and hurt.

Hitomi turned away.

"I did love you." The words came out a rough whisper, her arms crossing against her stomach.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME THEN! _WH_..._WHY_?"He hated himself for the crack in his voice, for the pain that was bleeding through.

She wouldn't respond, her lips opening then closing into a firm line.

"You can't understand why."She finally whispered, wiggling in his grip only causing his hands to squeeze tighter.

"Then _**explain**_it so I will!"her teeth rattled as he punctuated every word with a rough shake.

Abruptly he was pushed away from Hitomi, his hands wrenched from her shoulders with bruising force. He flexed his thumbs warily insuring they weren't broken from the blow. Allen stepped between her and him, his mouth set in a grim line.

"I understand your upset Vaan, in fact as am I, but I cannot allow you to manhandle her this way."he snapped, ever the perfect knight.

Chid moved closer to Vaan's side, placing a calming hand on the older King's shoulder that was slapped away. Embarrassment and rage had clouded the raven haired man's face, he had forgotten their presence in the bittersweet wake of his abrupt reunion with Hitomi.

"Allen, take Hitomi took the blue tower on the Eastern side of the castle. Have guards posted at all times. See that any needs she has are meet. Instruct all the guards and any others to may have heard of her real identity to keep their silence. It wouldn't do any good for any of the delegates to connect the dots."Chid ordered.

Allen nodded sharply, taking Hitomi by the elbow to lead her from the room. Vaan took a step forward.

"I'm not done talking to her, there's -"

"You are for now."Chid cut him off, "No matter who she is, she is a prisoner of Fried and mine to do as I see fit at the moment. You can continue your discussion when you've calmed down, _Lord _Vaan."

Vaan seethed, hands clinching at his sides as he stared at her retreating back. She never turned to get one last glimpse of him, the denial of such a gesture wrenched his gut tight with pain. The door thumped closed behind her and the Knight of Cali and Vaan had to restrain himself from chasing them down to grab and demand the answers his soul cried for.

He could feel the heavy blue eyes upon him and when his eyes rose to meet them they were a flaming amber that sent a chill down the young King's neck.

"**She betrayed me.**"he stated flatly, his voice coiled tight in anger and pain.

Chid's head tilted in sympathy, his hands going up in a pacifying gesture, "You don't know that yet."

"Don't I? She had nothing to say to me. **Nothing**. All these years, I have waited for her. So confident that she would return to me, that **our** love was enough to span a bridge between her world and mine. And she goes and joins with that -** that** _filthy liar_, the so called 'Patron Saint' and..."his voice broke and Vaan shut his eyes turning his back to Chid, his muscular back shaking with all that he could not say.

"You don't know that."Chid replied softly,"She could be under a spell. We don't _know_ **anything** for sure yet. Don't be so quick to judge."

Vaan's heart took a traitorous leap at the mere thought, and though he tried to squash it, the seed of hope had already been planted. Maybe she was just under some sort of spell. Perhaps she really _had_ returned to Gaea for him only to be waylaid by this Patron Saint.

Perhaps he had heard the stories, recognized her some how, and had taken her and forced her to do those things. To dress like a harlot and claim to be a Goddess, though he had to grudgingly admit that he wasn't really forcing her to do anything on that charge. Hitomi was the Goddess of Wings, rightfully. Her announcing her status was simply...arrogance, and false hope to the ignorant, he supposed.

The seed had been planted and even now its twisted vines went tight around his heart. Vaan left the room quickly without another word, his mind chaotic as logic and fantasy played their game of tug-of-war with his emotions.

Chid watched him go, blue eyes slowly going to a nova as he watched his friend's retreating back. He had known Vaan Fanel nearly half his life. He only partial remembered the girl that had been the acclaimed Wing Goddess. Remembered her compassion, sunny green eyes that had always held a faint sadness, her strange attire...but little else.

His friend was hurting, a man that he had grown up watching from afar, who in his own way he admired for his strength and loyalty to those he cared about. For being brazen enough to always say what was on his mind inspite of what others may thinking or do in response. It was because of Vaan that he was still King of Freid, the reason that Zaibock had not won the war. The debt he owed the King of Fanalia could never be repaid.

This woman had to be an imposter or under some sort of spell, and if she wasn't then Chid was going to make the decision that his friend would never be able to make.

He would kill her, if that's what it took to preserve peace and his friend's sanity.

* * *

Hitomi forced herself to walk as though nothing was wrong, fighting to keep her face serene though every step she took threatened to shatter her facade.

Allen lead her silently through the many hallways, the twists and bends that Hitomi only saw through a blur. The winding stair case they were on seemed to go on forever until they reached the top. Allen opened the door and with a helping hand on the small of her back gently pushed her inside.

It wasn't hard to see why it was called the Blue Tower. It was only a single room, only there was a small open doorway on the right side near the entrance that Hitomi assumed was the bathroom. A large bed with blue coverlet and pillows, thick light blue carpets across the floor strewn tastefully about, large cerulean tapestries with peaceful scenery of lakes and flowers adorned the walls. Hitomi stepped further inside timidly, her eyes going for the first time to meet Allen's.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?"He questioned softly, "Things would have been different if you'd of told me."His voice held only reproach and hurt that she had not trusted him.

Hitomi licked her lips, pulling on all of her energy to allow her face to remain calm and her voice flat, "I am not the Hitomi you thought you knew. And why should it of mattered? Why would I deserve special treatment?"A flush climbed her face, "Would you have acknowledged my 'needs' had you known who I was?"

Irritation and embarrassment clouded Allen's face, "I would have acknowledged them regardless if you had been more explicit about them! And I am sorry about that,"He fidgeted, obviously discomforted by the turn of the conversation, "By the Gods Hitomi, what has happened to you? What has this devil **done** to you to make you act this way?"

"Nothing, he did nothing to me."

"That is a lie." Allen moved closer, brilliant blue searching emerald as though he could see down to her soul, "I know you Hitomi, just as Vaan does. I cannot fathom why you have done what you have but I know you wouldn't have done it without reason. Did he hurt you?"He rose his hand to caress her face, "You can tell me."

Hitomi slapped his hand spitefully away, fury rising up inside of her, "You don't know anything about me! You never bothered to and neither did Vaan, you only saw what I wanted you to see! He never asked me to pretend the way you did! He never hurt me or..."Hitomi cut herself off, hating the calculating look on Allen's face. "Get out of here and leave me alone, Allen. I have no wish to speak to you."

Allen's face closed, his expression becoming cold as he swept into a low formal bow, "As you wish, My Lady."

With that he turned and left the room, shoulders held tall and proud with stiff humiliation and anger. The door shut softly behind him, the sound of the latch clicking into place was the switch that finally let Hitomi's mask shatter at her feet.

Crumpling down to her knees Hitomi sobbed for all she was worth. Thoughts of Vaan's anguished face blurred in her mind to be replaced with another that held eyes of fire and skin as white as alabaster. What could she do now? Dilandau must know of her capture by now, and she knew that he would be coming for her. Nothing would stand in his way, his sword would cut through everything until she was back at his side.

And Vaan?

Vaan would pay for what she had done in blood and she couldn't even find it in her heart to tell him what she knew. To save his life. To save everyone who die when they came for her. The guilt was choking her, the sour taste filled her mouth.

But how could she betray Dilandau? Had he ever truly done anything to her? Sure he had been overbearing, selfish, possessive and controlling - oh yes he was all these things and more - but there had been moments, small crystal moments frozen in her heart where he had been so much more then the arrogant image he exuded.

It was Dilandau who told her she was beautiful, that had sworn he would never let her go, that she belonged to him and only him. Despite her obvious flaws, everything she hid from another's eyes, none of that seemed to taint his view of her. Rather he relished that it was only his eyes that could truly perceive her in all her weakness. Dilandau would never try to change her, but he would keep her in his gilded cage where only he could hear her mournful song.

Vaan was the opposite of everything Dilandau represented. Brash, compassionate, forever ruled by his emotions, clever in battle but beyond that the little things always slipped through the cracks. Though it was unkind to say so, one would never say that Vaan would make a good scientist.

For a time in Gaea, when she had allowed herself to become a reflection for him, to believe if only for a moment, that someone could really love _her_ and **never**be able to let her go. When she had turned away at last from Allen who represented everything out of the storybook that a princess could ever want, when she had turned to the boy king that had seemed to immature and impatient her heart had swelled with affection beyond friendship.

He made promises, like spun glass and held them out to here, promising that he would never let her fall apart again. They would be alone together, to bear the pressure that each of them had felt so strongly though in different ways.

But he did let go, when the fairy tale came to an end and they'd cast the villain into the eternal night he had let her go without so much as a tearful goodbye. Had she not left him to the doorway for the light? The Energist Pendent around his neck. That had been the key to their doorway between worlds.

Yes,she had loved Vaan for a time. So much that it had hurt when she realized just how bittersweet their love really was. She could not stay, he could not come with her. There could be no happily ever after for them. He had left her there on her own world to rot, how could he claim to of been waiting for her all this time? Didn't he know that she couldn't -no wouldn't - return, how could she face him when so much time had passed between them?

_It could be different now though, I'm here for good. I could stay here, with him if he would forgive me. Lie and tell them what they want to hear. They'd believe it, for sure. And then Dilandau...Dilandau would..._

The thought trailed off, too horrible for her to contemplate. A thousand moments flashed through her minds eye. From the moment she had seen the once General of the Ryuugekitai again, to when he claimed her as His alone, laying next to her in the Shikoku Asylum with his hands lightly toying with her hair. Laughing at his dark humor, poking and teasing him from time to time, fully aware that retribution would be demanded.

That first night they had been together, in his large feather bed all tangled in black silk sheets. He had been gentle that night, kissing and touching her body as though it were to be worshiped. She hadn't been afraid, and under his talented hands had begged to feel him complete her. The pain had been short lived, washed away quickly in the tides of their passion. He was her first and only lover, a fact that he had been very smug about later.

And every great once in a while - only when he thought she wouldn't see - there was that smile. It was a smile that had nothing to do with destruction or death or irony, it was a real smile. And it never failed to pull at her heart strings. Who would have thought that such a demon could look like an angel.

_I can't just leave him. I can't do that. _

Hitomi's breath hitched as she fought to get her tears under control. As her mind began to settle as she could the eye of the storm.

Dilandau had never hurt her, not once. Sure he had made her angry, afraid or irritated. And sometimes in their lovemaking he had not been gentle, almost violent when he pulled her hair back and bit hard into neck and her blood had flown like a river. Yes, but she had wanted it. Had only begged for more and more, and he had been all to eager to comply.

But he had never hurt her in the emotional sense. He would never leave her. He was coming right now and nothing would stop him. He was a Demi-God, and his wrath with catch like wild-fire across the nations. She had Seen it. Seen the world that he would create after he purged all resistance and had the vengeance he so longed for.

It was not a perfect world, but it was one that even Hitomi could admire. A world of reason and equality. Allen and Vaan called it slavery, but then they couldn't imagine a world like that. Hitomi came from a world where anything less then that was scorned, she knew what sort of world he would create. Of course all would answer to him, it would be a dictatorship obviously, but it would be a world where all were cared for.

But could she let him kill Vaan and Allen and Chid just for the sake of her Visions? Could she let him kill her friends?

No, she couldn't.

But neither could she betray the man that she had come to lo-...feel compassion and obligation to.

Hitomi sat back on her heels, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

"-He's brainwashed her, perhaps like what done to Celena. There is no other explanation."Allen finished, shifting his weight from foot to foot in front of Vaan and King Chid.

Vaan sent him a skeptical look as he paced back and forth in the courtyard, his thumb absently playing with the hilt of his sword as he stared at the Knight of Cali. His eyes still blazed with an amber glow and Allen tensed as though wondering if Vaan were contemplating shoving his sword strait through Allen's chest; if only to end this debate permanently.

"I think you're just trying to make excuses for your own embarrassment at not being able to recognize her, Shezar."Vaan shot back, obviously trying to find someway - anyway - to vent the frustration that stalked through him.

Allen narrowed his eyes, "It was dark when we captured her, not to mention when I knocked her ou-"

"You _**KNOCKED HITOMI OUT?**_"Vaan shouted in shock, his voice vibrating of the stone walls and echoing back at them.

Allen crossed his arms defensively, "There was no other option. She had a weapon and wasn't going to come quietly, obviously."

"That's no excuse! Shit, Shezar, and I thought it was bad that you made her piss herself on your horse, "he smirked slightly, the amused expression marred only by the irate crunch of his brow, "and I heard all over you as well."

Allen's face flushed an angry red, "And where did you hear that?"

"Your men were talking about it, I happened to over hear it while you escorted her to the Tower. Gaddess was especially appalled by your lack of attention to the matter. What? We're you hoping to keep it a secret?"He mocked.

Allen turned his face away, embarrassment wrote over every gesture as he replied through clinched teeth, "I wasn't aware she needed and outhouse. I didn't. Know. That's. What. She. Needed."

"And you think that's an excuse?"

"No, but I-Shut it, Fanel! Its not as though you were there! You don't know what happened, it was a very stressful operation."

"Stressful? Thats your only defense on that? You fucked up, Shezar, just admit it!"

"Both of you stop it right now!"Chid snapped, "This isn't helping our problem at all."

Allen pursed his lips and forced his gaze away from Vaan to his Lord and King, "I apologize sir, for my lack of control."He said stiffly, relief in his eyes that Chid had interfered.

"Hnn."Vaan growled, pacing farther away from the two as he tried to clear his emotions.

"Now, Allen, do you really think that Hitomi has been brainwashed by this Patron Saint?"Chid questioned, his tone reasonable as he tried to bring them back to the center of their conversation.

"Something is wrong with her to be sure. That wasn't the Hitomi we knew, though after _Vaan _was able to recognize her I do see the resemblance. Both in her voice and appearance, it is her...but her personality is vastly changed. The cheerful optimistic girl we knew from before is gone. This...shell has taken her place. I don't know what he's done to her, but I think torture may have been involved."Allen read off his thoughts carefully, as though weighing each word in his mind.

"You think he hurt her? Why? Did she have marks over her? Not like you could miss them in what he had her wearing!"Vaan snapped, hatred poisoning his aura and words.

Allen shook his head sharply, "No, but I think its something more subtle then that. And I agree, he had her dressed like some sort of whore. But apparently, in Rowan, it is normal for women to run around in such a fashion. It is a kingdom of complete immorality and corruption. It is likely the reason that the Patron Saint made that his base of operation."

Chid nodded thoughtfully, "So, then what is to be done? How can we break this mind control or spell that he has her under?"

Allen raised a hand thoughtfully to his chin, "I don't know,"He replied honestly, "Surrounding her with familiar faces and as familiar an environment as possible is all we can do for the moment. Maybe Vaan can reach her, you were the closest one to her the last time she was here."

Vaan turned on his heel, "Yes. That's true. Maybe I can reach her."He nodded, jaw firm with determination, "I'll do whatever I can to get Hitomi well again. To get her away from **that bastard**."He spat, jealousy coating his words.

Chid sighed, "Whatever your going to do, you've not much time to do it. My scouts say that the Patron Saint has made his move. His armies are marching their way from the Lower Kingdom to ours, and burning all that lies in between. He will be upon us in a fortnight at best."

"Does he have any GuyMelifs?"Allen questioned, ever the practical one.

"Not as many as ours, in that area we are by far superior. But that isn't the issue, in a man to man fight he has us outnumbered."

"Impossible!"Vaan snapped, "There's no way that he has been able to amass enough of a force to even compete with our combined power."

"No, its not. He's combined all of the Lower Kingdom's. I had hoped that King Franco of the Kingdom Rol'tang would become our ally but it appears the Patron Saint has eyes everywhere."Chid lowered his head slightly, "Had Franco turned to our side it would have been a crippling blow to The Saint's weapons and 'Melif supply. As it is, last I heard he was dead and replaced."

"The Lower Kingdoms are all under one banner, every able bodied man has joined the fight. Even with our superior technology I am worried. This war has the potential to span through the generations."Chid finished, his voice taking a melancholy tone.

All there men exchanged hard glances, hair standing to attention as they contemplated what lay over the red horizon.

* * *

Dilandau's men had paused for the night, he sat in his General Tent going over the documents for the war. He had already ordered more supplies to be sent to them, more wagons and for the Guymelif armor to be sent up to the entrance of the Smokey Mountains. He could hear the shuffle of his men outside, joking and laughing, there was even a bit of wine being past around.

Dilandau didn't mind, he had sentries posts several miles in each direction that would warn them if any one decided to poke the sleeping bear that was his army, and they had been marching for days. Dilandau was a leader that understood that moral needed to be kept among his men. And not all were allowed to join in the festivities, there was a rotation for that. One that was paid strict attention to.

However, if they were hung over at dawn and tried to hold up the group in their march to take the Upper Kingdoms, every single one knew the price of impeding their Lord and Savior. Riding into the gates of Freid and attacking with worn out men and sluggish horses to retrieve his Seer was unacceptable. He would have Hitomi back, but he would not go rushing in like a fool in love.

No, this had to be planned out the T if he was get the revenge he so deserved. His men would be rested and full of battle fire by the time they reached Fried, he would stoke the fire of their righteous rage and in doing so they would hand him everything he wanted on a silver platter.

And besides, Dilandau was a man who had always known how to plan in advance. It was the reason why Zaibock had made them their General in the first place. Though he had been accused, never to his face except by a superior officer whom he couldn't kill for one reason or another, of being insane and cruel to the point of malicious - none had ever had the gall to say he wasn't a magnificent warrior.

And he was, war was the world that he thrived in. It was something that he wasn't just good at, he was great at it. He pushed the documents and letters aside to pull out a map of the Upper Kingdoms. They were passing strait through the Mystic Valley right now, and it was a strait shot from there to the Gates of Fried.

That was what they expected him to do, anyway. So, obviously, Dilandau was going to do the opposite. Oh yes, some of his force was going to attack the front gates. But himself and the majority of his force was going to pass through the Smokey Mountain to attack Freid at its soft underbelly. The pass was small and narrow so Dilandau wouldn't be able to use his vast numbers to his advantage - but neither would Fried. And the pass had been in disuse for more then a decade. King Chid would never expect it.

As for their 'Melif's, Dilandau wasn't too worried about them either. His spy in Freid had already sent a carrier hawk to inform Dilandau that Hitomi was in fact a prisoner of Freid, and that his plan for taking out all of the Guymelif's was ready to go at Dilandau's order. Without the brute force of their machines, Fried would fall to him within a day.

He had choosen his spy carefully, one that appeared innocent enough that he would go undetected but was completely and utterly loyal to Dilandau. The obvious choice was that of one of his former Ryuugekitai, who else would be suited for such a covert operation?

Dilandau leaned back in his chair, a smile of anticipation on his lips.

It wouldn't be long now, no it wouldn't be long at all.

* * *

Allen Shezar walked with an unhurried pace to the Guymelif hanger, there was still much day light left and Allen wanted to work of some of his frustration training in Schezarde.

The hanger was mostly empty, only a few soldiers shuffling about here and there. Many of Fried's fine Guymelifs hung along the walls. Most were exactly the same, a simple build showing off Freid's colors. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He had been hopeing to run into Gaddess or even G'Mal or Troi but he hadn't seen them the rest of the day. Probably avoiding his wrath, Allen assumed, for even speaking about The Incident. The thought still made his teeth grind.

He paused as he neared Schezarde, a muffled feminine giggle catching his attention. He paused, creeping slowly around the corner of the hanger to see a tall man with a crown of curly blond hair standing next to Schezarde, he was dressed in a gold tunic and brown pants, the emblem of the Fried was on his right shoulder proclaiming him an official servant of the Royal Family.

Near him was a girl laughing in a high titter, she was dressed in a simple blue dress of a modest cut but was a couple sizes to small; allowing her ample bosom to overflow the bodice and draw attention to her tiny, hour glass waist. She was not beautiful, her nose was a bit to large and her mouth to wide to be classified that way. Her eyes made up for that though, a surprising grey that were fringed with dusky black lashes.

"What are you doing to my 'Melif?"Allen barked, disturbed there presence.

The blond haired man put hand disarmingly behind his head to ruffle his hair, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Sir Allen, Lady Astrid was curious about the GuyMelifs in the hanger...and everyone knows that yours is the most magnificent...I just thought I'd give her a look...I'm sorry if we've disturbed you."He said slowly, his left arm going out to circle Astrid's petite waist.

The girl giggled softly at the title the man had given her, shyly lowering her lashes before flickering them back up demurely at Allen, "Yes, I'm sorry."Her voice was breathy, as though she had been running and Allen smirked as he realized that he must have interrupted, "It won't happen again."

For the sake of saving face, Allen kept his expression stern,"See that it doesn't. On with you both, this isn't the place for servants."

The man and woman nodded, murmuring more apologizes as they slunk slowly past the night. Abruptly Allen whirled, suspicion lighting his eyes once more.

"Your name boy, what is it?"

"Why...Chester, Lord Allen, I'm one of the Royal Servants for His Majesty King Chid."Chester replied, innocent blue eyes wide.

Allen nodded sharply, gesturing for them to leave with his hand as he turned his back to them. Allen ran a possessive hand down the leg of Schezarde. He couldn't shake the feeling that was something cold and malicious behind those clear, cornflower blue eyes of Chester.

_Just battle nerves...getting all worked up over nothing. So he brought her to the Hanger for a chance to get to feel a pretty little serving girl up. Back when I was younger, I would have done the same to impress a girl. _

Yes. Surely that was all it was. He was just jumping at shadows.

Surely.

* * *

Hitomi smoothed her hands over the floor length silk green dress that two of the servants had brought by. Pretty twin girls with chestnut brown hair and large doe light eyes, and a floating grace to them that made Hitomi's heart as green as her eyes. They're names were Mai and Kai.

The girls had chattered constantly, never prying for gossip from Hitomi but not really needing any. It was mostly talk of the new nobles that were prowling the grounds. Apparently a good many of them were the most handsome and striking men either girl had ever seen.

They had made quick work of bathing and washing Hitomi's hair, combing then braiding it into a single plait down her back. Hitomi had endured it all without much comment, enjoying the relaxing sensation of being pampered over again.

The dress they had brought for her was made of fine, heavy silk. It had a modest bust line and empress waist line, white and light blue flowers were embroidered at the hem and stretched up to her thighs. Long bell sleeves to her ankles as well. The heavy material impeded her every movement. After becoming accustomed to the more freeing and cool clotheing of Rowan, her skin felt suffocated and confined by the lavish material.

Mai and Kai had left Hitomi after their dressing her was complete and for the last few hours Hitomi had sat at the window sill staring out at the clear blue sky, contemplating ripping the gown off her and seeing how long it took the heavy silk dress to hit the ground.

If they had left her Rowan attire, or any thing else to wear, out of sheer boredom Hitomi would have found out.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

The abrupt sound nearly made Hitomi fall out of her chair. She stood slowly, shakily, stepping down from the window and around the wide blue bed to stand in the center of the room. She straitened up, smoothing any expression from her face.

"Enter."She was proud that her voice didn't waver in the slightest.

A guard entered first, "May I present, The Lord of Fanalia - Vaan Fanel."

The pimply teenage guard nodded sharply, stepping to the side to allow Vaan to fully enter the room. The guard shut the door behind him quickly, leaving Hitomi and Vaan alone.

They studied each other critically for a moment, Vaan searching for a weakness in this shield she had thrown over herself, Hitomi feasting on seeing all the changes time and caused on her second love.

His hair was longer, held in a pony tail that went down between the shoulder blades but was still has wild and unruly as ever before. Eyes the color of faded rose petals still burned with that same courageous and prickly pride that she remembered. His face had filled out and matured, golden brown skin stretched taunt over rough features that never would be classically handsome - like Dilandau or Allen - but were still appealing to the eye.

He was dressed in a light blue tunic with a long white over coat, tiny dragon claws were embroidered around the buttons and at the cuffs. Leather black pants and boots completed his attire. No longer was he the boy who would be King, but the Man who rightfully deserved the title. His bearing was there in every gesture, but as was the brash impatience that she had come to know well in her last visit to Gaea.

He crossed the room slowly to sit at the small sofa crammed into the corner. He stood up almost immidently, pacing the room with a fiery aura that Hitomi could see growing around him. Any moment, she knew, he was going to explode.

"Why are you here?"Hitomi asked calmly, ripping the wind from sails before he had a chance to launch into his tirade.

"Shouldn't **I** be the one asking **you **that, Hitomi?"he growled the question, pausing in mid stride to glare at her with hurt eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."Hitomi side-stepped, not wanting to answer.

He stepped in front of her, angry eyes boring a hole into hers, "Don't play stupid with me, Hitomi! Why were you with him?"

"I have my reasons."

Vaan's face flushed an ugly brick red as he turned away, hands going up behind his head to ruffle his hair, "Damn it, Hitomi! That's not an acceptable fucking answer! I want the truth! What did he do to you! What the fuck happened to make you act like this!"

His attack stung deeply, but it had also struck a deep reservoir of frustration Hitomi had been harboreing since her return to Earth. Wanting, needing a release but never having one except for the drugs she had dulled her senses with. She reached out then and jerked his arm, forcing him to face her. Emerald eyes seemed to glow with the dark emotions that rolled through.

"Well that's just it, isn't it Fanel? You wouldn't know! You left me! I went back to my world after living a fairy tale to what? **NOTHING**! Your promises were **NOTHING**."She raged, stray strands falling in her eyes as she jabbed a finger at his chest, "You never meant to stay with me, ever. You just abandoned me and I was supposed to be okay - well **I wasn't**."

"I didn't **want** you to go! _You_ were the one that wanted to return to the Mystic Moon, I wanted you stay. I've been waiting for you to come back! I **love** why can't you understand that?" Vaan retorted, more irritated then ever at her half inch height advantage.

"I left you the key, ding-bat! How could I ever come back?"

"How was I supposed to know how to use it?"Van jerked the pendent from his neck, holding it out to her, "I've...I've worn it all this time, waiting for you to come back and...be my Queen."he finished softly, the greif in his voice dousing Hitomi's rage with ice cold regret.

Hitomi walked away from him, eyes staring vacantly out the window. The sun was just begining its descent.

"I can never be what you want me to be, Vaan."She said softly, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Why? Because of **Him**? Because of whatever he's made you do? I _know_ you Hitomi, and I know that **this** isn't you. I don't know what he's done to you, but we _can_fix it. I'm willing to forgive you, Hitomi, for everything."He said, moving to stand directly behind her.

_But could I forgive myself? Not only for those who have and will die...but for betraying what my heart really wants? But then...Dilandau doesn't love me. Not once has he ever said that he did. How can I give up something that I never really had?_

"And besides,"Vaan continued, his voice dropping into a husky octave as he touched her shoulder, "With you by our side we can stop The Order before it becomes too much of a threat."he turned her around gently, hands going down her arms in slow, languid motion, "You can help us destroy them and we'll make **that bastard**pay for whatever he did to you. And then, you and I can go back to Fanalia and be married. We'll have the happily ever after we should of."His voice was low, but persusasive as his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders.

_My power. That's all he wants. Its all they ever want. How they can best use me to their advantage. _

The sorrow was almost more then she could bear, squeezing her heart tight and making tears fill her eyes. Vaan stared hard at her, a small smile taking his lips as he took her sudden sadness as joy at his forgiveness, at his love finally getting through to her at last.

He wasted no more time and dove in for the kiss that he had spent so much time waiting for. Her lips were soft against his and in shock Hitomi's lips opened under his in a gasp. Vaan took it as passion and leaned hard into her, she tasted of strawberries and molasses. So sweet it was dizzying.

Hitomi wrenched herself away from him, a meweling cry of protest escaping her lips. Without a thought Hitomi's hand was up and cracked angrily across his face.

"What do you think your doing?"She gasped out.

Blood filled Vaan's mouth and for a moment he didn't move and only stood there as though he had been frozen solid. Slowly, his head turned to face his and the love she had seen there had been doused by fury and confusion.

"Why are you doing this, Hitomi? I thought..."

"You thought wrong."Hitomi replied shakily, "All you want is my power, its the same as when he fought Zaibock. Its all you've ever wanted from me."

"No, it isn't. We can win this war without your help, and maybe after I cut that bastard's head off then you'll finally come to your senses. Maybe then you'll see that all I've wanted is _**you**_."

Hitomi's eyes widened at the thought, her hand jumping to her throat in a nervous gesture.

"Who is the Patron Saint? Give me a name, so that when I kill him I know who I'm cursing to burn in hell. Tell me who hurt you."

Hitomi swallowed hard, backing a step away, "He didn't hurt me. He is the Patron Saint, that is all."she replied.

Vaan shook his head slowly, "I don't understand you, Hitomi. How can you protect someone so evil."He reached out to touch her only to have his hand curl into a fist half way there as she flinched in anticipation, "But I'll find a way to cure you, then everything will be alright. I'll save you, Hitomi."

With that, Vaan turned on his heel and walked away, shoulders trembling with the effort it took for him to end that conversation there and not keep going. The door slammed hard behind him, shaking the frame.

Hitomi watched him go with glassy eyes, she turned and looked out the window. The sun was setting on the horizon, shots of orange and red mixed with pink made it seem as though the sky was making a prophecy of what was to come.

Hitomi closed her eyes, twin tears making trails down her cheeks.

_What am I going to do?_

She thought desperately, hearing only silence in response.

**End Chapter**

**A.n.-Whew, that was a long one. Hopefully not **_**too **_**long but there was a lot of ground work I needed to lay n' such for whats to come. I hope that you all were satisfied by the meeting between Hitomi and Vaan, I've been planning for it for a few chapters now. I'd absoutly love to hear your take on it. I'm trying real hard to keep everyone in character - I hope I'm succeeding^_^. Sorry for the lack of Dilly-sama again, but I promise there will be more of him in the next chapter. :) Please review! ^_^**


	8. Temptation

A.n.-I am extraordinarily sorry for the wait you have all endured for this chapter, but I am proud to report that I have two for you. The final two chapters of this story. I have greatly enjoyed writing this, as I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for all your support, and I hope this ending lives up to all of your expectations.

Dedication-Litschi, LaLoner, Flor-desu, ThePinkMartini, Addy, NewFish, Yellow, Alana Mae, and N. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I apologize again for making you wait so long!

* * *

The twin moons of Gaea seemed to glow in the sky, the effect ethereal against the diamond splattered darkness.

The night was cool and calm, giving no inkling of what was about to come. Though Freid's men had been alert all through out the day of the weeks since the capture of the Seer of the Order, at night the guards had a tendency to come more then a little lax. Battles did not take place duringnight, only cowards and dogs would fight under the cover of blackness. It was against all codes of war, and it was with these reassurances in mind that the Freid soldier's played card games and chit-chatted about the latest drama that had taken place in the Castle. Queen Milerna had only just arrivedthe week before, and with those ice blue eyes and blond curls, low cut bodices and flowing lace the men could be excused their distraction. Angel Tits, as she was privately known, was the topic of all strait men's conversation.

It was this that would be their inevitable down fall.

Dilandau's soldiers had remained far off the outskirts of the Kingdom, his massive army divided into three. One to take the front and the rear, the last that he would lead to stab into the soft underbelly of the Freid.

The Front and Rear First AssaultForces were all dressed in black from head to toe, their dragon armor all painted black along with their swords and scabbard. The skin on their faces had been painted black as well, except for a blood red hand print stamped across their face. It was a symbol that they were committedto their duty, death to the enemy or themselves. Every single man's heart of the Order was racing, more with excitement then fear. At long last the day had come to lay waste to the Heathens who dared appose the Gods. They would smite every last one of them and take all their wrongful gains for themselves. Gattie and Miguel were leading the Frontal Assault, Dallet was leading the Rear - he was to find Chesta as soon as he made it inside.

The Guymelif soldiers had been ordered to hang back until after the Fried Guymelifs were put out of commission. None of the Order knew how this was going to be accomplished but dared not to doubt the wisdom of their Leader. After all, the Goddess had chosen Their Emperor specifically, and they had no doubt that he could call down the anger of the Gods to smite their enemies machines.

The Front and Rear sent around fifty men to the walls surrounding Freid, each blending in perfectly to the night. These men were to take out the Guard posts to prevent any alarm from being sounded. They're goal was to lower all the gates so by the time those bastard's knew what was happening it would be too late.

Each one of these men were strong but lean build, this was about speed and stealthrather then brute force. They wore gloves withspikes on the inside and shoes with a spike at the end so they could easily climb over the wall. They were in without so much as a whisper, slitting the throats of the patrolling guards without so much an iota of trouble. They're were two switches on opposite sides of the Entrance and Rear Entrance Gates that had to be flipped before the gates could open.

Each man was doing his best to remove all of the enemies he could find and still make it to the post. In the end nearly every man made it there or near, waiting in the shadows cast by the flickering torches for the gates to fall. As soon as the switch was flipped and the gates began to lower litterly it seemed hell brook out around them. Guards seemed to flow from everywhere, alarm bells tolling from below at the unauthorized action.

But it was too late, already The Order was flowing into the Castle walls with no way for the scattered Asturians and Freidans to stop them. Sword met sword, blood sang in the night and war cries filled the air.

As the Distraction Battle, as Dilandau thought of it, was taking place, he had two hundred odd me were slipping through the small narrow patches that lead into the side of the Freid forces. His sentries had already taken the lead on foot and were disposing of any Guards posted so as to not set off an alarm.

Dilandau was surprised that he had not seen a single dead Asturian soldier yet, he'd hadn't thought Chid to be this careless. They made it to the small cave entrance that lead below Freid, and if he remembered correctly, strait into the castle. This was a "secret" escape for the Royal Family to use. It was slouched against the doors Dilalndau saw the first casualtyof his war, he was a Cat-Man with only a small dirk to protect himself. Dilandau was actually offended by this weak opposition. It was as though Chid was asking to be defeated, as though he didn't even see Dilandau as a threat. Dilandau's lips cut into a smile that was beautiful in its savagery, he would be pleased to show the Boy-King how wrong he was.

Dilandau was the only one among his forces dressed in red and black leather, the leather material stretched taunt over his frame, a glittering gold diadem reminiscent of his days in the Zaibock Empire upon his brow. The only armor he wore was across his shoulders, a single red point on each. He'd gone to great extents to copy and improve upon his original General attire for one reason alone: He wanted them to know before death claimed them just who had sent them to hell. To see the fear and defeat on their wretched faces as they realized just who had finaly come for them.

Dilandau dismounted from his steed, his men followed him single file through the round door and into the dark cave. They moved silently as the rats that fled from them through the chamber. It was dimly lit by sputtering torches as he followed it down. He could hear no voices and footsteps other then his own and his men.

Htiomi.

Her face flashed before his eyes like a mirage, sweet pink lips parted and emerald eyes aglow behind tears. She was so close now, so close that he could nearly smell her beyond this mold infested passage. And he was sure Vaan would be here as well, had he tried to claim His Hitomi yet? And had she let him, had she let that bastard King into her bed, part her sweet thighs and taste the heaven that was Her? Dilandaulicked his lips, garnet eyes glowing withhatred. She would pay with everything she had, if she had allowed him to touch what was Dilandau's alone.

But either way, Vaan would die tonight. At last.

* * *

Hitomi was not surprised when she heard the alarm bells be triggered.

For once, no vision had come to warn her of the impending doom. There had been no need, she had always known that sooner or later Dilandau would come for her - and kill every one who dared stand between them.

She had to get out of here, if she got to Dilandau first before he found Vaan or Chid then maybe she could -

_Little late to be trying to play the devil's advocate, isn't it Kanzaki? Dilandau isn't going to stop and neither will Vaan. Blood will fall tonight and its__** all your fault**_.

Hitomi winced, looking around her room for something, anything sharp. They had only allowed her the smallest, bluntest of scissors for her embroidery, something to keep her feminine mind occupied. She was dressed in one of the less elaborate dresses that they hadprovided, Light blue heavy satin cloth with an empire's waist and a modest bust line. Long bell sleeves edged in the palest of pink ended just before her finger tips.

Hitomi tried in vain to cut through the heavy fabric, to give her some room to maneuver but failed miserably. The screams and war cries were echoing up the spiral stair case now, the battle was drawing ever closer. Hitomi threw the offending scissors away with a noise of exasperation. Hiking the dress up around her hips she ran over to the window, the moon was gone this night, but there was no need for light. The invading soldiers were setting the castle aflame, darkness had given way to the light and there was no way to miss the chaos and carnage below.

Acidic smoke curled against her nose, and Hitomi looked down the tower already knowing that it was far too high to jump. She'd break every bone in her body. Hands fisting in frustration, Hitomi turned and looked around her room.

_There's always a way out! Think, damn it!_

The dresses.

It was so obvious that Hitomi nearly hit herself in the forehead with her palm. Of course, those horrid dresses were all made of thickly woven fabric, and there was yards and yards of it to work with. Hitomi ran over to the closet, throwing it own. Satin and silk dresses of every color except black and brown were neatly pressed against each other. Row after row of small, beautifully embroidered slippers were lined at the bottom to match each one.

Hitomi ripped them down from the hanger's with a ferocity she reserved only for her most panicked moments. She separatedthem quickly into ones with bell sleeves like her own to the ones of a less elaborate cut. She began to tie the bell sleeves into tight, double knotes, jerking them twice to insure that it would hold. After all, she was entrusting her life to this hair-brained plan.

After five minutes she had managed to tie each dress together either withtheir sleeves or with the yards and yards of fabric at the bottom. She made a knot similar to a hang mans loop and pushed her bed as close to the window as she could. She was panting and red from the effort, movingit just that few inches had nearly drained her of all the strengthth she had. Sweat dripped from her face, annoyed she swiped her hand across her forehead.

Hitomishelved her weakness and with trembling hands quickly reassured herself that the knot was sound around the post of the bed. She took one glance down the tower, the next around the room. Debating silently if there was any other way.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A pounding at her door, and a voice that her heart squeezed with guilt for. Vaan.

That cinched it.

Hitomi threw her makeshift rope out the window and just as the door flew open quickly began her decent. The cloth stretched and seemed to groan at her weight as she began to lower herself down. Her hands were slick with sweat, and the non absorbent cloth made it difficult to grip. Especially as she hadn't had time to braid the dresses, merely had tied them all together.

She could her screaming below her, above a masculine voice pitched in fear calling her name and tugging from above at her 'rope'. With the added strain Hitomi heard for the first time the fabric begin to ripp, she looked down with paniced eyes. Too high! Far too high!

She lowered herself faster, her hands gripping the fabric tight in her haste. Just as she started to think she was going to make it, the ripping sound seemed to drown out all the chaos that was happening below and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She could see every fiber in the burgundy dress begin to snap one at a time, the treacherous cloth having the last laugh as it ripped apart at the sleeve and she was left suspended in mid air.

For a second she seemed to float there, held frozen by her own disbelief that this would be her fate. Then, just as abruptly, the wind was whistling by and she made hard impact withground. The fire, smoke and blood around her merged into one, the distant war cries and death being small and unimportant as she was driven under the rapids of oblivion.

Her body lay like a broken forgotten doll in the shadows of the tower she'd fallen from, beautiful colors of fabric falling around her, some carried away on the breeze to feed the flames that were growing ever closer to her.

Oblivious, and unnoticed, Hitomi laid in the path of the inferno.

* * *

Vaanwatched her fall with something akin to utter shock and horror.

Though the Hitomi he had known had always been more then a little spirited, this he had never expected to happen. Not this level of absolute stupidity. He'd saw the distance that she'd fallen, and there was little hope in his mind that she had survived the fall.

None the less, he whirled quickly to begin the long descent that would bring him to her aid. In spite of all their harsh words over the last few days, he could not erase her from his heart. He had to save her, to bring her back to him. Whatever this Patron Saint had done, he had to of warped her mind beyond belief. His Hitomi, would never have been this foolish or cruel. As such, it left only some sort of mystical enchantment that he had cast. Perhaps, like Dornkirk, this Patron Saint dabbled in the wicked arts of Science.

Before he made it to the door he saw a man standing there dressed in a simple gold tunic and dark brown pants. On his shirt was the golden stiched symbol of the Royal family, his hair was a crown of curls and his eyes the most brilliant blue that Vaan had ever seen on a male. His features were delicate enough that if not for his strong, wiry build he could have been mistaken for a woman. Familiarity surged through Vaan though he could not place the boy, nor explain his immediate dislike and hostility.

"M'lord, his majesty Chid is asking for you! All royal parties are the assemble in the throne room to prepare for evacuation if the ingrates manage to make it inside. Please, you must hurry!"The panic in his voice was perfect, even the mans eyes were wide with barely restrained terror and yet...and yet Vaan couldn't help but feel it was all an act.

"I'll be there soon, I have to find the...the Lady that was being housed here. She seems to of had a fright. I'll join them all shortly!" Vaan growled, shouldering past the youth hard without so much as an apology.

It wasn't til he was down the steps before he registered what the youth had murmured as he past him and cursed himself for not being more aware.

_"You'll never make it, before __**He**__ finds you."_

Vaan turned, but the youth was gone. Shaking his head, hand checking quickly to ensure that his sword was clear in its scabbard, Vaan raced down the steps two at a time. He had to hurry. He had no time to chase phantoms with Hitomi's life in danger.

* * *

"Damn it, Chesta, do you always have to have a flair for the dramatic?"Dallet snapped, as he shut the door to what had been Hitomi's room. "If you had ruined Lord D...our Lord's plan do you have any idea what he would done to you? The mother of all bitch smacks to the ground and then he'd of ran is sword strait into your gut!"Each sentencewas punctuated with a sharp jab of his forefinger against the younger mans chest.

Chesta shrugged, sheepishly, "He pissed me off, and I hope I'm there to see that bastard get whats coming to him. He killed us in our previous incarnation here - unless you've forgotten."

Dallet looked off into th distance, grabbing the tied together dresses into his hands. Wanting nothing more then return to the matter at hand then discuss how he had last died on this gods-forsaken rock.

"She must of tried to climb out."

"Yeah,"Chesta agreed,"But to get to our side or to stay and burn with Freid?"

"Doesn't matter. Our Lord wants her, our job is to get her alive and make sure she's in position for the grand finale of this show. Come on." Dallet gestured with arm for Chesta to follow.

"You got the gloves for that peice of work? 'Cause that sure as hell won't support us both."

"Of course." Dallet tossed Chesta his spare gloves with spikes embedded.

They slipped them on quickly, and like wraiths in the night made their way down quickly from the fire. The whole climb only took less then five minutes, but with their adrenalin pumping and sweat dripping off their face at the thought of not being able to find her and facing Lord Dilandau, if felt as though it took hours to accomplish.

Once at the bottom, they realized that fire had caught the hay bale near by where the horses were kept. Some fool had tried to rescue them, and was pinned through the chest with a black arrow that ran him strait through and held his corpse up against the doorway to the whole area was about to go up in smoke. The only little bright side to this, was that all shadows were illuminated. And there, resembling a fallen angel in her pale attire and careless honey brown hair was Hitomi, resting on the pyre of hay that was about to go up.

Dallet froze in horror at the sight and Chestapushed past him quickly to grab the woman. Blood was seeping from her temple,. a shadow of a bruise was across her jaw, but from both men's brief visual scan there appeared to be no permenate damage or broken bones.

Chesta nodded curtly at Dallet and they cut through the back alley around the tower. It was nearly time for the show to start, and Dilandau would not appreciate the guest of honor being absent.

* * *

Allen was already in the Guymelif bay and in Sherzade before the full battle came over way. Many of the other Freidians had also made it to their 'Melifs, but none near the total that should have. Irritated, Allen filed this information away for later use. Punishment for this oversight would be quick if...when they won.

He had just come stomping out of the melif bay, Sherizade's sword raised high and ready to dance to the tune of war and be consumed in its crimson rage when it happened.

An explosion, no more a sudden concussion of the air all around him - thunder with no sound. It drove him down to his knees and for a moment he sat their, panting. He tried to move, but could not so much as twitch Sherizade's finger.

Sherizade and every other Guymelifehad been frozen in position. All around him, he could hear the cries of outrage mixed with hatred and blood lust.

And for the first time, in a very, very long time - Allen felt true fear that today may just be his day to die.

* * *

Vaan was waylaid at the bottom step in his pursuit of Hitomi, by the one and only Queen Milerna. Her elaborate dress ice blue was ripped at the sleeve and hem, elaborate blonde curls had come undone and the pearls that she had strewn threw her hair were in a disarray, falling off her like gems of snow with every step.

She ran directly into him, panting, and it was only with a closer inspection that he saw the red that streaked across her brow and stained her finger tips.

"Thank the Gods I found you, Vaan!" She clutched at his tunic, delicate knuckles white with the effort, "You have to help! The a main guard hasn't been able to stand! They're here! They're in the castle! They Ki...killed Dr-Dryden!"she stammered out, tears blinding her cerulean blue eyes.

She began to sob against him and awkwardly Vaan raised a hand to cradle her head and pat her back. Though Millerna had a well earned reputation for being an unabashed flirt and always stretching the rules when it came to was and wasn't proper for a Lady, (especially one who was Queen!) Vaan had always felt a sort of respect and comradie with the woman.

She had stood with them against Zaibock, had helped get Chid'salliance, had helped them when no one else would even if it had been because she had been so foolishly in love with Shezar. Still, they had fought together and he knew she wasn't one to crumple like a delicate flower into puddles of tear. Millerna had fire, and intelligence, even if she did play the part of a ditzy woman constantly - she was no fool. And she was his friend. And...she was one of the few that could still prove that his Hitomi had ever existed at all.

"Stay close to me, I have to go and find H...the Lady from the tower - she may have fallen out the window."Vaan said, trying to roughly - though tempered with a gentleness he didn't feel, push her behind him.

"You can't! They've invaded the throne room and they're k-killing everyone! Dryden told me..."She sucked in a rasping breath, "To-to find help. They're going to kill Chide!"She shouted, her voice vibrating off the walls.

Her breasts were heaving over the too small bodice, the rip at the shouldershowing the delicious curve that was her body's promise. She had plastered herself to him, all propriety lost in her panic. Her lips were small pink rose buds, just a breath from his own, cerulean eyes brilliant against the backdrop of her tears and grief. Skin as smooth and pale as marble, even in terror and splattered with blood the spell she could cast on a man was more potent then ever before.

Vaan shook his head, willing himself to distract himself and ignore the fact that it had been **far too long** since he had lain with a woman and they were in the **middle** of a war for the Gods' sake and now was _really not the time!_

_But Hitomi..._

Vaan looked down the hallway, his mind racing forward. Even if she had survived the fall, she would have escaped by now. It would be near impossible to find her in the middle of battle. And besides...

_I cannot abandon Lord Chide after everything he's done for me and for Fanalia._

Duty. Honor. Love.

That was the order a King had to live his life.

And now, it was Duty that called his sword and Honor - Love would have to wait for another hour.

Vaan nodded at Millerna, "Show me the way."

Millerna squared her jaw, pushing the grief and sadness out of her face to a stone cold mask that still managed to be gorgeous. The iron will that had always simmered beneath her veins came to the surface, she was no longer the woman Milerna - she was the Queen of Asturia.

She gripped his arm and led him down the right corridor towards the throne room...

* * *

Dilandau was face becoming impatient. Dallet and Chesta had arrived moments before, and in their arrival they had allowed that whimpering bitch queen to escape. And still Dallet had not returned in his search to retrieve her. Hitomi was still asleep, cradled lightly in the throne chair of King Chid. The dress did not suit her at all, and had he not been surrounded by so many eyes that would love to devour the beauty that her form offered, he would have already ripped it off her.

She was still beautiful to him, even more so with the blood trickling off her temple. And still his. He saw no marks on her other then the ones sustained from her fall **from a tower, no less.**That was a thought that would amuse him more later, right now all he could feel was the burning anticipation to end this farce once and for all.

Most of the nobles had been slaughtered already, a few left alive to bear witness to the glory that was him. When he would name himself. The bastard boy King was still glaring at him, a foot away from the throne chair where he had been made to kneel - disarmed of course. He did not truely remember young Chid, he had not important to the last battle. Dilandau saw little reason to waste his wrath on such a fool, but at either rate - he was too valuable a bargaining chip to kill outright. He was the King of the largest Nation on this side of Gaea after all.

It was a thought that actually made a smile cross his face. All the pawns were in place, all that was left was checkmate at last. Hitomi groaned, finally coming too and ruby eyes flickered instantly to her face.

Groggy pain crossed her face, delicate long fingers rising to touch her temple as she started to come to. All at once the daze left her features and her eyes snapped open, instantly and completely aware. Her eyes went instantly to his, a green fire that blazed to match his own. Of course, she knew what was coming. What he was about to do. And her eyes said she would never forgive him if he followed through.

"Hello, my Hitomi."He nearly purred the name in delight,"I was starting to get concerned you'd miss the final act. I've put so much work into insuring it would be most memorable."

Her eyes were pinpricks of hot green fire that stirred his soul with a passion only she could ingite in him.

"I won't let you."She ground out, struggling to come to her feet and swaying slightly as she managed it. She grabbed the chair for balance and Dilandau couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped his lips.

"You couldn't stop me even if you really wanted to Hi-To-Mi."He replied, "You know as well as I, there could only be one ending to this story."

Just then the doors were throne open, the blond harlot looking woman was trailing with a dignified purpose that didn't suit her attire, behind a man with wild raven hair and red-brown eyes that glowed with anger.

"Finally. Ever the last man to arrive, neh _**Fanel?**_" Dilandau sneered the name, vicious hatred coating his voice.

"_Dilandau?_" Incredulity colored Vaan's voice and face as he stared disbelieving into the face of the man he'd long since thought dead.

His eyes shot past his old nemesis to rest upon the wilting form of Hitomi and all at once fury starbursted at his heart and spread through out his limbs.

"**Him? Him of all people?**"Vaan was shaking with anger now, his pupils dilating as he fought for the control of his emotions that had always slipped through his fingers.

Hitomi lowered her head slightly, pain and shame briefly washing over her elfin features. She seemed to crumple into herself, wilting farther into the throne chair. She took a shaking breath, and looked up at her once love through her long lashes. The room was silent enough that one could have heard a pin drop, everyone seemed to be waiting for the climatic crescendo of their meeting.

"I told you, you couldn't understand - "she began, her voice rasping.

"**Damn right I don't understand!** He's a _murderer!_ Have you forgotten he's also _**fucking insane?**_"

"He was there for me, when no one else was! He's not insane he's...unconventional yes, but -"

"Shut **UP**, Hitomi! There are no fucking excuses...Chid was right, we should have killed you earlier. There's no saving you, if you've willing sided with this...this...-"

Hitomi crumpled back into the chair, stunned and pushed beyond reasoning and ability to respond. Her body and mind felt numb as he mentally removed herself from her surroundings.

She had known this would happen, how could he forgive her when she was litterly sleeping with his greatest arch nemesis? The time had come to make her choice, she could no longer sit on the fence. A side had to be chosen, and now was the time. Her eyes flickered up slowly, seeing Dilandauthrough a fog. He was slouching with an amused feline grace, the smile that screamed 'cat-got-the-canery-' on his face. Her eyes shifted slowly to the raven haired king. Vaan was still shouting, incoherent rage and accusations that Hitomi only caught snippets of:

"Zaibock sorcery!...she **Never **would have chosen...Hitomi you **betrayed**...I will **kill you!**..."

And Dilandau's chaotic responses, "Never man enough for the likes of her...I've waited too long for this moment, Vaan. You'll pay...my Slayers, my face...Such a fool to of not known til now...I will rule...Burn to the ground."

_What can I say? I have no defense. There's nothing I can do to take away the hurt, or to save him now. The future keeps changing, I don't know if it'll be him or Dilandau to fall today. And if it is Vaan that lives, he will not be able to bear the sight of me, and I cannot bear to give up Dilandau-koii now._

Koii. Love.

Yes. She had accepted it now, the truth that she had fought so long to ignore in her secret heart. She did love Dilandau, witha passion that had burned through her very being. And even as the rest of her had turned to ash, as the world itself was threatened to be consumed with the wild abandon of her feelings for him, her heart had beat on. So strong, so pure was that devotion and loyalty.

The decision had been made, and it became her rock of resolve in the chaos that surrounded her. Her shoulders stopped quaking, the tears that had burned in her eyes from the bits of the conversation she had heard. The only sound she could hear now was the beating of her own heart, and slowly she rose to stand completely on her own, shoulders hiking with pride even as her chin lifted with determination. Fire blazed now in those emerald eyes.

"Shut up, Vaan!"She shouted.

Dilandau turned slightly, one silver eyebrow arching and amusement dancing in those garnet eyes that had come to haunt her memories and mind, eyes of blood and war and hatred...of passion, and joy, and sublime bliss that she could never now relinquish. Was it love they shared? Was it lust? Was it mere convenience for him?

Those questions didn't matter anymore. She knew what she felt, and had committed herself fully to him, to this travesty of a war, to whatever consequences would arise. She felt as thought a great weight had been lifted off her chest, finaly she could breath again. What would be, would be. She finaly let go, and reached inside for one thing that her mother had told her that she never accepted before finding it to be too fatalistic even for her.

_"Karma is Karma, Hitomi. You can't escape it, you can only accept it as your due and others due. If you can do that, and stop worrying so much - everything will always be easier."_

_Karma that Dilandau came back, back to me. Karma that I would face Vaan again and be here to make the choice...karma that one will die infront of me today._

"I told you, you could never understand. Yes. I choose Dilandau. He has not and will never abandon me like you, won't use me simply for my clairvoyance -"

"He **is** using you! How can you - "

"You know **nothing**! I...I love him. And that's the way it is. And I'm **not sorry for it.**" The last few words were rasply spoken, her voice like sand paper. But firm, and unrelenting power flexed beneath them. She would give and receive no quarter now, the line had been drawn in the sand.

Vaangaped like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing with choked emotion. He had jerked bodily back at her words, more painful then any blow.

Dilandau laughed, manic laughter that bounced around the room seeming to large for the lean form it had erupted from. It was more then he could have hoped for. The anguish, to bitter pain and hatred bouncing across Vaan's face.

But there was more. She had admitted. At long last, he knew he possessed more then her body and life - he possessed her soul. That bright, oh so bright and pure, heart was **his**. There was a happiness that he had never felt before that bounded across his mind and body. It was an emotion completely untainted by cruelty or malice. It was something he had never known before.

And as Dilandau did with every emotion that he did not understand or threatened his control, he shoved it deep down into a locked prison to be looked at from every angle in private. Now was not the time for soul searching, now was the time for his revenge. There was no room for anything else.

The Bringer of Death was out of its sheath so fast it was almost as though it had been summoned there by magic to his hand.

"Its time to put away childish things, Vaan."

With that Dilandau lunged, bring his sword down hard above his head to cleave Vaan in two. Vaan had no time to react, no time to pull his own sword he rolled to the side, his hand awkwardly freeing his weapon upon landing. Vaan danced away from Dilandau's blows, fury fueling his movements.

He began to match Dilandau blow for blow, parring his attacks as he searched for an opening in Dilandau's style. He found none, for it seemed that his memories of their previous battles were rather biased in his own favor. He did not remember the silver-haired general being this strong, his movements so precise, his style perfection at its highest regard.

There was no question that Dilandauwas a master swordsmen. And it was no question that even with the hatred that pumped through Vaan's system, his heart wasn't in the battle. His heart was watching him fight for his life, and he knew with the certainty that made him want to curl into a ball and die, that the look of worry and the tears brimming in her eyes were not for him. Oh no, they were for that albino **bastard**!

Vaan attacked with a wild fury, unable to hold back the blinding loathing and pain that spurred through him. It was the moment Dilandau had been waiting for, as Vaan swung wildly from the side Dilandau side stepped him, thrusting his sword under his arm so it slid through Vaan's midsection like butter.

Vaan's wild war cry was choked off in his throat, the gurgling sound of blood sputtering up between his lips the echoed through the quiet room. In the backround of the crowd, any noble woman who hadn't fainted was sobbing into her hankercheif. The Men's eyes glistened, for they knew with the firey King died their only hope of escapeing this madness. Dilandau turned and kicked Vaan rudely off his sword. Vaan fell backward onto the smooth marble floor, gasping for air. He lolled on his back, his eyes turning up to find the one face that he had to see, hated to see, and needed more then any other to gaze upon one more time.

His eyes locked onto Hitomi, a mix of powerful emotions ripping through her heart. She hadn't wanted Vaan to die, in fact would have done nearly anything to prevent it. But the choice had been clear, it was his life or Dilandau's. They both could not live. And as painful as it was, she wasn't sorry that it was Vaan that would perish instead.

He could see that resolve in her eyes and with his final breaththe love there that he had carried all through his days since meeting the girl from the Mystic Moon, rushed into a full on loathing that he clung too with every fiber of his being. Dilandau stood above him, watching as the death rattle took Vaan'svoice, and his eyes glazed over as the Gods took him into their embrace. Death had always fascinated Dilandau, and he had waited a long time for this mans number to finally be up.

"Do you see now, people of Freid? There is no fighting me, lord or king, knight or servant I will kill every last one of you like the fool there. You have two choices now, surrender or die. What will it be?"

Every lord and lady there was trembling and aghast with the horror they had just witnessed and knew that the man before him meant to keep his word.

Slowly, one by one they all fell to their knees. All except for King Chid who was litterly shaking with fury, forced to remain on his knees by the once Dragon Slayers who rested hands on his shoulders to keep him in place.

Dilandau cleaned his sword with Vaan's cape before swaggering over to Hitomi. Tears were streaming down her face, delicious sorrow. He couldn't help himself, he leaned forward tasting her bittersweet pain. She trembled under his touch. He cradled her face in his hands.

"Its done."he said solemnly.

All at once he stole a kiss. She was limp beneith him, hardly responsive but it didn't matter to him.

_This is a new beginning, Hi-To-Me. For Us. For Gaea. For **everything**._

The thought resounded with relish in his mind. He had vanquished his once foe, and now the world would kneel at his feet. He had everything he wanted and plotted for.

Including her.

This wasn't the end, oh no. There was too much work to be done, but it was the start of something glistening and real and perfect beyond measure. It would take time to build his perfect empire, but already the Old Way was in ashes. And like the Phonix that was his symbol, his would rise to replace it. Everything was as it should be, as it was meant to always be.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A.n.- no worries, I've included an epiloge. I'm considering a sequel, but am unsure. What do you all think? Does this story warrant a sequel?**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Like most great changes that societies and empires have seen over the centuries, it had begun with war and blood and death on both sides. Each fighting tooth and nail, so sure that theirs was the side of justice and right.

Some had come to refer to that over the years as the Time of Darkness, so many men and women had littered Gaea that the earth itself seemed to bleed red on its own. Food shortage, famine and disease ran rampant over the land. Spreading like wildfire from one villiage to another, to one kingdom to another.

The Imperial Order played no favorites, either you kneeled and were spared only to live under their iron fist - or you and every man, woman, and child within the stone walls were slaughtered without mercy. After the fall of Freid and Asturia, many countries simply fell in line however.

Fanalia was the only exception, and it was a kingdom whos name had been burnt out of history and out of the minds of the people who knew of it. To speak of the country was treason, and the penalty for it was severe. One was lucky if they didn't bleed to death from haveing their tongue cut out, or from the pain of haveing the Imperiral Crest burnt into their faces. Most perished from the festering wounds, but those who didn't served as a permant reminder of what mentioning the damned kingdom would do.

Fanalia was stamped completely out of existance. Its glorious blue topped, white stone castle demolished. The homes and villiages burned to the ground, and what Fanalian people were found were also killed. If any of the Dragon Kingdom lived, they were wise to stay in hideing and never speak of the heritiage.

The Imperial Order had a secret weapon that rendered Guymelif battles completely useless for the other side as well. And that was the brawn that had backed many a country. None were quiet sure what this weapon was, only that the blast was like thunder without lightning, a concusion in the air that reandered all 'Melifs completely immobile, some even claimed that all other machinary includeing clocks were rendered completely useless!

After all the countries were under the banner of the Order, the Patron Saint Dilandau Albatou began hireing out workers to build a grand capital city in the middle of the Mystic Valley. It was to be his Kingdom, great white marble stone was brought all the way from Asturia and the great mountains where the Nameless Kingdom had once been.

This was not slave labor, every worker was paid a proper and equal amount for their work. Villiages began to spring back up, and the common man that had always been the backbone for every society began to prosper. For the once rich and powerful, life was harder and more humble then it had ever been. Dilandau seemed to delight most in their humilation and torture. Peasents were beneith his notice, and therefore safe.

The Goddess was usually in charge of them, overseeing their work with a soft smile on her face. Her beauty was renowned all over Gaea, always spoken of hand in hand with her great compassion and kindess. That to be in her prescence was to be blessed, for in every way she was the true white light of a Kami.

Still, it was said that their were still whispers of rebellion - by those who remembered what the world once was. That one King remained that could lead them back to freedom, back to what life could be. His name was King Chid, those who followed him were the Abaharaki and they were devouted to makeing life as unpleasent as possible for the Patron Saint.

Dilandau never seemed bothered by those reports, certain that he would stamp them out sooner or later. All good things come to he who waits, and if nothing else, Dilandau had learned the value of patience over the last few years.

Some servents could hardly bear to look at the two, the Emperor and the Goddess. Some thought their romantic liason romantic, many ballads and poems had been composed of it. Others thought it a twisted and macabre mockery of a union, inhuman and grotesque. Most of them were smart enough to keep their mouths shut however, not wanting a trip to Dilandau's Tower of Torture.

At the moment, the all powerful Emperor stood over a balcony, watching the sun set in the distance. He was dressed simply in a pair of black leather pants and boots, a lavender tunic that huged against his lean figure. With his silver hair and perfect alabaster skin, he cut queit the heroic picture against the glorious backdrop. Hitomi, the Goddess of Wings, Seer of Gaea walked gracefully up behind him. The evenening was still warm, though nothing compared to that of Rowan. She wore Rowan attire, the muted swish of silk the only sound between them.

She huged him gently from behind, resting her honey hair up against his back. He reached his hand up slowly, long fingers trailing across hers. He turned slowly, bringing her up infront of him. As always, she was left breathless against his garnet eyes. His seeming to search hers for something, smileing ever so slightly when he'd find it.

There were no declarations, no soft poetic words between them. They didn't need such quaint phrases and embarressing displays. She knew what he felt, without him needing to say it. And he knew how she felt, and that was all that mattered.

His lips came down slowly, a gentle kiss that started slow before kindleing more to the fire that always seemed to brew between them. Her hands were up, running through his hair. A low growl escaped his lips and all at once he grabbed her hard by her behind, pulling her flush agaist his hardness. Hers was a gasp of need and enjoyment, she deepened the kiss, teeth grazing his bottom lip to suck and pull it down, hands clutched in his silver hair to keep him from moveing away. The salty tang of his blood in her mouth from nipping a bit too hard.

He spun her around roughly, sitting her precariously on the edge of the balcony, her hands everywhere along with his. Desperate for skin against skin, to be one and complete once more. They were high off the ground, high enough that any below that saw would seem mere specks in the background, endless forest streached out, the cool wind a tingleing sensation against their overheated flesh.

He took her there, on the balcony feverishly. Intensly. Deep and possessive, needing her to understand with touch what he would never say in words. He didn't have them, and what he had heard others brazenly express repulsed him.

Speant he would lean his head against hers, breath intermingleing, the sun long since set and the twin moons riseing in the backround. Emerald fire mixing with his own, a warmth and unheard of joy bounding between them.

And he knew, that now he really did have everything.

The End

* * *

A.n.-Well, what did you all think? A proper ending? I'm still debateing on a sequel, I think I like how this is. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I'm very much in all your debts for all your support on it. This story is very dear to me, and I really didn't want to cheat any of you with a bad ending. So I hope you all liked it, please review - I very much would enjoy your take on it. Thankyou all again so very much, I finished it for you my reviewers. I've gone through, and written a message for all of you, your support was invaluable to me.

PPS. - For those of you who didn't guess incase I was to vauge, the Order's secret weapon against the Guymelifs was an EMP. (Electrice magnetic pulse).

**Litschi** - Ah yes, I don't know if this story would have been finished without you and your many reminder messages and never-failing support. Thankyou so much for that, it meant a lot to me.

**LaLoner**- You've been with this story from its very long ago begnining, I'm amazed you stuck with me on this and I very much appreciated every single review. It always perked me up to read them, thankyou very much.

**ThePinkMartini**- You've also been with me more a while, I'm glad that you decided to respond to message that I was continueing this and your unfailing review on each chapter was always a joy to read. ^_^Thankyou.

**Flor-Desu**-I loved your detailed reviews, how you'd go into depth to tell me about what you liked or didn't liked. ^_^ Let me know I was on the right track with expressing Dilandau and Hitomi properly. :)Thankyou.

**Addy**- I found your enthusasiam to be infectious, and I cannout help but mention that you saying this was one of the better D/H fics that you had read made me glow - a lot. ^_^Thankyou very much.

**NewFish**-I must admit, yours made me blush. The amazeing story thing made my heart swell. I'm glad you enjoyed it, thankyou for your kind words.

**Alana Mae-** Thankyou very much for your kind words, I'm sorry that there was not as much of a triangle as you were hopeing for. But since Dilandau is such a methodical charater when he wants to be, I couldn't really see another ending other then this one. I hope that you still enjoyed it however.  
**  
DarthVicious** - Thankyou for your review, it really did make me smile and I greatly appreciated it.

**Zinic-Mo**- Your review was both contructive and immensly kind. Two things that were very much appreciated. I plan to go back through now that the storys done to fix those irksome errors ;). Thankyou very much.

**Yellow** - Awww, you made me feel all like a celebrity ;). Thankyou for your enthusastic praise ^_^

**N**- I hope that the story lived up to your expectations, thankyou for takeing the time to review. It means a lot to me. :)

**ShadeShadow, LadyMaata, BlackStrawberry, GoddessofFire, Kitsune6, Macky, Cole A., PPE, Tzarista -** I only recieved one review from you awhile back, but that didn't make it any less meaningful or important to me. Thankyou all so much for takeing the time to read this story, and for your amazeing and kind words on it. Thankyou all.

_**Thankyou every single one of you Reviewers again! So much! ^_^_^_^**_


End file.
